


Trust me with your dreams

by aace1234



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child Abuse, Custody Battle, Foster home, Innocent Louis, Lawyer Liam, M/M, Physical Abuse, Student Louis, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teacher Ben, Teacher Harry, Violence, football louis, mention of drug use, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 58,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aace1234/pseuds/aace1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a 16 year old boy who is abused by his Father, his older brother Liam is trying desperately to get Louis out of the abusive situation, but it's proving difficult. </p><p>Harry is a 24 year old Mathmatics teacher who has just started teaching at Louis School.</p><p>Harry knows Louis is hiding something and just wants to help him, but what happens when feelings develop and Harry pushes himself into Louis life.</p><p>THIS STORY IS MY OWN PLEASE DO NOT COPY MY WORKS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new Fanfic, let me know what you think and if I should continue it xx

LOUIS POV

I roll over in bed as I hear my alarm going off. The thought of starting yet another school year makes me want to curl up into a ball and never leave my bed again. Two more years, I have two years left before I can escape. I sigh and reach out from under my flimsy blanket to turn my annoying alarm off. I then roll over and try to go back to sleep. I think I've gotten away with it before I hear my older brother Liam banging on my door.

"Louis, buddy get up" He yells as he bangs loudly.

I groan.

"Don't make me come in there Lou, I will pour more than just cold water on you this time" Liam yells as he walks away from my door.

Liam is my older brother by four years, it's just us two and my dad. Our mum left two years ago, she ran off with some guy she met and we haven't heard from her since, for all we know she could be dead. My dad didn't take her leaving him too well at all, he has turned into an alcoholic, he does drugs and gambles like there is no tomorrow. He has also become really abusive both emotionally and physically towards me. Liam is like the golden child, can never do anything wrong, but not me. According to my dad I'm a complete and utter looser who will never amount to anything. He always makes sure Liam isn't around when he rounds on me, he waits until I'm alone and then he abuses me. He constantly tells me I'm the reason that mum left and that I'm a worthless fag. When Liam is around though he just goes on and on about how amazing Liam is and how proud he makes him. Liam just smiles and nods and tries to tell dad about how well I'm doing at football and stuff but he never listens, just tells Liam that I'll never be as good at football as him. 

Liam is a great brother and I trust him more than anything, he only sticks around home because of me. He won't leave me alone with dad, he knows what dad does to me. Liam would never hurt me and is always looking out for me. When mum first left, dad would just abuse me emotionally but ever since I came out as gay a year and a half ago, dad has been getting physical with me. Hitting, pushing, punching and kicking me to name a few. He has given me some really bad beatings and sometimes he lets his friends join in too. There have been a few close calls where I've needed medical attention, Liam is always good at giving the hospital an excuse though and they haven't asked any questions so far. Liam is never around when it happens dad makes sure of that, but Liam knows what goes on and he always looks after me and makes sure I'm okay when he gets home.

Liam is in his last year of university and has lots of good friends, he decided to stick around Doncaster to go to uni so I wouldn't be left alone. He is studying law and has big plans for after he graduates, he will do great things, I know it. Liam has been talking to a lawyer about getting custody of me so we can move out and be safe as there are still two years before I can legally move out by myself. Dad would never let me and Liam move away together now, as much as he hates me, being his punching bag seems a more filling role for me in his eyes. He also doesn't see what he does as wrong, he thinks it's completely justified to beat the shit out of me because I'm worthless and fags should be taught a lesson. 

I roll reluctantly out of Bed, which is really a dingy mattress on he floor and change into my old black skinny jeans that are far to big because they are Liam's hand me downs and a navy blue T-shirt. I never have new clothes, we don't have much money. Dad threw his job in when mum left and just lazes around with his mates all day smoking and drinking. Our house Is a complete dog box and in complete disrepair. Liam and I are pretty much left to look after ourselves and although Liam makes sure I'm okay and I'm clothed, he also has a life. He is 21 and popular, he has a girlfriend Sophia and a best mate named Zayn and not to mention lots of study to do. Zayn is always around Liam and is a really nice guy too, he looks tough but inside he is a complete softy, well when it comes to me anyway. Zayn is also gay like myself and knows how hard it can be with homophobic parents. Zayn has become involved with my best friend Niall and they are pretty serious about each other. They are really cute together and I hope I can be as happy as they both are with someone, someday. 

I finish putting my warn out red vans on with a little difficulty as my ribs are still sore from the beating I received last night and I walk out of my room and into the kitchen. Liam is rummaging through the fridge while Zayn is scrolling through his phone at the table. I go over to the kettle and turn it on, tea is about the only thing there ever is for breakfast. 

"Morning Lou" Zayn says smiling at me when I walk in.

"Morning Z" I smile back as I prepare my tea.

"Lou, no food again I'm sorry bud. I haven't made it to the grocery store yet" Liam says.

"It's fine Li, I'll go this afternoon" I tell him.

"That would be great, I have a lecture and then practise this afternoon" He tells me.

Liam and I both play football but Liam is on the university team so we train on different nights,Liam only plays for fun though, as a hobby. Me on the other hand, football is my life! It's definitely something I am really passionate about and I would love to make a career out of it if I could. I guess it's my way of escaping everything, on the field I feel free and invincible. When I'm playing football I'm happy, it's also something I'm actually good at. My grades aren't all that crash hot and I fall behind a bit but with football I excel. 

Nobody but Zayn and Niall know what goes on inside our home, that our dad is an alcoholic and abuses me. If the school ever found out, Liam and I would be split up and I would be put into foster care away from him and neither of us want that. If Liam can get these custody papers sorted and lodged he can legally file for parental rights. Apparently Liam has to prove he can financially support both of us, as well as creating a safe environment for me which is proving quite hard.Until then, we just have to stick this shit situation out. 

Liam has a job three nights a week at a law firm as an intern and I work Saturday and Sunday's and some afternoons after school at the local cafe, my boss is an absolute asshole but we need the money. We don't make much, but enough to keep some food on the table and the power and electricity on, so we can't complain. We never have enough money for new things, I would never whinge about it though and it sounds so selfish to even say, but all my friends at school have the newest phones, shoes, clothes and video games and it's just hard not to wish I had the same too. I don't even own a video game console and I have a shitty phone that is about four years old and Liam's old iPod for my music. Liam saved up for his iPhone and when he can, he will slip me some extra cash so I can go to a movie with Niall or buy new underwear if I need it. It completely sucks but it's all we have and I guess there are plenty of people more worse off than me. 

I smile back at Liam.

"I only have £10 pounds left this week though, so I won't get lunch today" I say.

"Sorry Lou, I only have enough for gas for the next two days to get us to and from uni and school until I get paid" Liam says apologetically.

"It's fine Li, I'm used to it" I say.

"You shouldn't be fucking used to this shit Louis, your only just 16 for fucks sake. You shouldn't have to deal with all this" Liam says upset. He rubs his hands over his face in frustration.

"Li, please stop it. You have had to deal with it all too, it's not like looking after your younger brother is fair either is it" I tell him.

"I will always look after you Louis" he says sincerely to me.

"I know Li and I appreciate it, I really do, I'm just sorry you have too" I say giving him a slight smile.

He smiles back at me.

"Does dad have any coins in his coin jar?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, but do we want to risk that Lou?" Liam asks sceptically.

"I'm going to get hit anyway Liam, I may as well make it for something worth while" I tell him as I walk over to the kitchen cupboard and take down dads money stash for his alcohol and cigarettes.

Before I can take anything out though Zayn pipes up.

"Louis, let me give you some money please, don't take it from that jar. I really don't want anything worse to happen to you, please just take this" Zayn says handing me a £20 note.

"Zayn, I don't feel comfortable taking this, we don't need it anyway, we will be fine" I say trying to give it back.

"Listen guys you know my parents pay for all of my expenses and my university. I won't miss £20 please just take it. I know what your dad is capable of and I'm not okay with provoking him...please" Zayn says.

I look towards Liam who sighs and nods his head, giving me permission to take the money.

"Thanks Zayn" I say quietly as I look down.

"I'll pay you back in two days Z" Liam says matter of factly.

"I know Li,but you really don't have too" he says.

I stuff the money in my pocket and finish making and drinking my tea. We then all head out to Liam's beat up old Corolla and get in, Liam and Zayn riding shot gun and me in the back. I'm not really looking forward to another year of school work but I am looking forward to getting away from the house and playing football and also hanging with Niall. Niall and I have been best friends since the first day of high school, we hit it off straight away and we both came out at the same time last year. Our group consists of just the two of us but we aren't picked on or bullied, we are actually liked by a lot of people and being gay has never been an issue for anyone. I'm also the only junior to ever make the senior football team, I'm such a good player the coach made an exception and insisted that I play at the senior level. I was stoked to be completely honest and the whole team took me under their wing. They are the nicest group of guys and treat Niall and I like little brothers, I know if I ever needed help with anything I could go to them and they would drop everything for me. Again though no one knows about what happens behind closed doors, I keep up a facade at school about finances and about our loving father and never mention or let on that anything is wrong at home. 

We pull up to the school and Liam and Zayn turn around In their seats to face me.

"Have a good day bud " Zayn says.

"Thanks Z" I tell him.

"Listen Louis, I'll be home about seven if football doesn't run late. Go to the grocery store straight after school and go straight to your room when you get home. I'll bring you some dinner so you don't have to come out once you're home okay" Liam tells me seriously.

Dad usually wanders home around 4pm and is always drunk and in the mood to hit me. If I can get into my room before he gets home he usually doesn't bother breaking the door in, he just yells and screams at me through the door. I hate it and his words pierce me every time, but it's better than being hit. I nod towards Liam.

"I know Li, don't worry I will be fine" I tell him smiling. I don't know if I believe that but there is no use worrying about it right now.

"Have a good day" he tells me.

"You too Li, love you" I tell him as I exit the car.

"Love you too Lou" he says.

I get out of the car and head towards my locker to meet Niall.

"Hey Tommo, come kick the footy around at lunch with the guys, bring Niall" Dax, one of the guys on the football team asks me as we pass in the hallway.

"Sure Dax, we will be there" I say smiling. 

He gives me a pat on the back and continues walking to class. I was hoping to skip out on football today. I got a pretty big punch to the ribs last night from my dad and I needed a day to heal before I was out on the field, I just have to suck it up like usual I guess. I round the corner and see Niall waiting for me outside my locker. When he spots me his face lights up and he smiles.

"Morn'n Lou" he says brightly.

"Hey Ni" I say returning his smile.

"You okay today Lou? You look a bit tired" Niall says to me.

"I'm fine Ni I promise, haven't eaten since dinner last night which was just a piece of toast that's all" I say knowing I can't hide anything from Niall.

"Here Lou, I brought extra for you today anyway" Niall says handing me over a granola bar.

"Thanks Niall, I appreciate it" I say taking the bar from him and opening it eagerly.

Niall always brings me food when he can and will always share his lunch with me no matter what. I'm grateful to him for being there for me. I'm glad I don't have to hide anything from Niall. I think I would explode if I couldn't talk to someone about what goes on. Having to keep up a facade can get tiring and I'm just glad I can let it down when I'm around Niall,

"Any time Lou, hey did you hear we have a new maths teacher this year? Apparently he is really hot" Niall says.

"Really? hot? How can a maths teacher be really hot?" I ask laughing. 

Niall just shrugs and laughs as we get walking to home room. Niall and I are in the same class and share the same subjects, he is pretty much a genius when it comes to school work and gets straight A's in every subject. Me on the other hand barely pass with C's.Math's is the exception though, I don't pass that subject at all. Niall tries his best to help me but I still just don't understand it. Liam doesn't really know I'm failing and dad doesn't give a shit, as long as I have football though I don't really care.

Niall and I drag ourselves from one class to the other and the day drones on. At lunch time we head across to the football fields to meet the team and play some football. I guess it's a good thing they like to play at lunch though, it distracts me from the fact I never have any food to eat and I don't like sponging off Niall every day. Niall doesn't play football, but instead cheers us on on the sideline as he stuffs his face with food, all Niall all seems to do is eat. 

"Hey Louis mate, let's get a game going" Dax, yells at me from across the field.

I jog over to them all while Niall heads to the sideline where a few guys are eating lunch.

"Louis you're with me" Oli tells me when I get closer.

"No way Louis' with us" William says loudly causing me to laugh.

They argue for a while while I grab a ball and start warming up. My side is giving me some grief but nothing I can't handle. We don't end up playing a game the bickering about what team I'm on becoming to much, so we just find ourselves kicking the ball around and talking. By the time the bell rings for class I'm absolutely starving, I wish I had saved that granola bar for lunch. Niall and I head up to our final class of the day, maths and if I drag my feet a little more than usual no one has to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind words and Kudos, here is the next chapter. Enjoy xx

HARRY'S POV

"Harry, mate come on we will be late" Ben yells from the car.

I laugh and turn around and lock my front door.

"Keep your pants on Ben,since when do you care about being late" I tease.

I finish locking my door and slide into the passenger seat of Ben's car and close the door. It's nice and warm inside. 

"Harry, as much as I'd love you to get in these pants it's really not an appropriate time" Ben banters with me.

"In your dreams Winston, in your dreams" I say back.

We both laugh as Ben backs down my driveway and we head towards the school. Today is my first day at Doncaster Prep, I transferred from Homes Chapel high when this position became free. Ben and I have known each other since our university days in London. Ben is the football and sports coach at Doncaster Prep and he knew I was looking for a higher paying position, so when the maths teacher at Doncaster Prep quit at the end of last term, I jumped at the chance to apply. At 24 I'm looking to find a permanent school to settle down in. Ben always goes on and on about how great the kids are at Doncaster and I'm excited to begin the school year.

I smooth out my jeans and grey button up and place my bag in the backseat. 

"I don't understand why you even bother wearing shirts H, you unbutton them so low you may as well not be wearing one" Ben says smirking at me.

"Hey, stop perving on my body..this is just how I like to wear my clothes" I smile back. 

Ben laughs and we continue to banter back and forth.

"So the year is looking good for the football team then?" I ask Ben.

I'm not that good of a football player, but I love the game. Ben has asked me to assist in coaching this year and I'm really excited about it. 

"Yeah, wait until you see the team H, we have a great group of boys and wait till you meet Louis Tomlinson he is my star player. He is only a junior but I've pulled all sorts of strings to get him on our senior team, he is fantastic and will go far with football" Ben says.

"Well I'm looking forward to meeting this star player then. What makes him so special though?" I ask wondering how a junior could be good enough to have the rules bent for him.

"Well he is not what you expect that's for sure. He is small and tiny, really agile and is very very fast. He has the ability to read passes and the ball from a mile away. He is truly something to watch H" Ben says passionately. 

"Well I look forward to it, when's the first practise again?" I ask. 

"Tomorrow after school" Ben says. 

I nod in response.

"Are you ready for all your lessons?" Ben asks me.

"Yeah I think so, I just really hope the kids don't hate me on the first day" I laugh slightly.

"H, no one ever hates you. You will be the super hot young maths teacher and I guarantee everyone will be turning up to class just to get a glimpse of you" Ben teases.

"Yeah, yeah" I say back pushing his shoulder.

"I'm serious the girls will be swooning over you" He replies.

"Yeah, well pity I don't swing that way hey" I say winking at Ben.

"Haha, true and pity I don't swing your way, I totally would go for you if I wasn't straight" Ben laughs.

Ben has a wife called Casey and they are so sweet together. I love them both dearly and they are my family, my home away from home. My mum and stepdad still live in Holmes Chapel and my older sister Gemma travels the world as a fashion blogger, I haven't seen her in about a year. We talk on the phone a lot though. My parents and I are really close and they are quite well off, since a young age I've been taught how to make money through property since my mum is in real estate. With their help I was able to buy my first house when I was 18 and from then on I've made a majority of my money from buying and selling property, I dabble a little in construction as well and I just finished my first big project of building townhouses on land in Homes Chapel. I made a lot of money selling them all off. Although I love that side of my life, it's really just a hobby and doesn't take up much of my time. It's something I can do from home, over the phone mostly and I just reap the benefits when the cheques come in. Teaching though, is my passion. I found I was always good academically at school and I just had a real knack for maths, I love teaching and I love kids. Even the sullen 'woe is life' teenagers who seem to suck the life out of their parents. I seem to have a way to get them to respond, open up and learn and I love that about my job. 

"I'll make sure I tell Case that next time I'm over for dinner" I say towards Ben.

He just laughs in response and we pull up into the staff carpark. We both get out of the car and Ben leads me towards the office and the staff room. He then proceeds to introduce me to the rest of the staff, Peter the science teacher seems really nice as well as Claire who teaches home economics. The principle meets me again and hands me the key to my classroom, he is quick to tell me how glad he is that I have started working at Doncaster Prep and is eager to hear how my first day goes. Ben offers to show me to my classroom with 10 minutes to spare before the bell rings. I'm thankful, as this seems like a big school and I know I would get lost, I'm horrible with directions. As Ben leads down the hallway towards my room, I'm being stared at by all of the students, I can't help but smirk. I'm definitely not full of myself, but I am used to being stared at. 

We reach my classroom and step inside, it's big. There is about thirty desks joined together in groups of two, six across and five back. My desk and the whiteboard are at the front of the room. There are no windows in the room but the floor is carpeted with blue speckled carpet and I get a really good feeling when I enter and look around. I feel comfortable and am eager to make this space my own.

"You going to be okay H?" Ben asks me.

I turn around to face him and smile.

"Sure am, thanks for walking me over" I say.

"No problem mate, I'll see you at lunch hey. Good luck!" Ben smirks at me and I chuckle back at him.

"Thanks, I will see you at lunch" I say.

I head over to my desk and pull out my time table and all my prepared classes. I've got grade 8 maths first. I get out my books and write my name on the white board, the bell rings and the first few students then start to walk into the classroom and so my first day begins.

Lunch comes around rather quickly, the morning has been amazing. Ben was right, the kids here are great. They are all eager to learn and are just a lovely bunch of kids, they don't seem to bully one another, but instead encourage each other to do well. It's actually really refreshing to see. I've spent most of the morning just getting to know the students and their likes and dislikes, I like to get to know the kids I'm teaching first as I feel if you have a good honest and trustworthy relationship with them, they are more eager to give the class all they have and in turn will excel. 

I head to the staff room to find Ben. As I walk in I'm greeted by some staff members and I grab my lunch out of the fridge, leftover stir fry from last night. I then look around and find the table where Ben is sitting with another teacher I haven't met yet. I wander over and take a seat.

"Harry, there you are. I'd like you to meet my good friend Andy, Andy this is Harry" Ben Smiles.

I hold out my hand and shake Andy's. Andy is tall with slight scruff of a beard and brown hair. He is quite muscly and looks young as well maybe 25 at most.

"Harry, I've heard so many good things about you. You sure are the talk of the students today" Andy says smiling.

"I'm a novelty because I'm new I'm sure. It's really nice to meet you Andy" I say.

"Andy teaches woodwork H and was helping me as assistant football coach last year, he turned me down this year though for the art department" Ben scowls out.

"Hey.... Don't be sad, Harry here I'm sure will be just as good an assistant as me" Andy laughs out "And Lauren practically begged me to help her out this year the art department is always falling short" Andy finishes.

"Yeah and it does help that you have a big fat crush on her doesn't it" Ben snorts.

I laugh out loud causing Ben to Beam at me.

"Well, you gotta do what you gotta do, you understand right Harry" Andy says as he leans back on his chair and puts his arms behind his head.

"I'd have to agree with you there mate" I say.

"See Ben, Harry agrees. So are you single, married, attached, gay, straight?" Andy asks me like its no big deal what my answer is.

"Um well, I'm gay and um I'm single" I say back unsure of the response I will get.

"So you play for the other team huh, what type of guy do you go for? I have a few in mind I could set you up with" Andy winks at me.

I laugh at him, glad my sexuality isn't an issue.

"Don't listen to him H, he doesn't know what he is talking about, I would not trust his taste in men at all" Ben says back jokingly.

"Oi!! I take offence to that thank you" Andy says laughing. 

We sit for the rest of lunch bantering back and forth. Andy is a really great guy and I really feel like I'm fitting in here nicely. Everyone so far has been great and I think I'm going to really love it here. 

My last class after lunch is junior maths. I walk into class and stand at the front, hands in my pockets as I watch the kids come in from break. The girls are all a giggling mess when they see me and it sets them off even worse when I smile at them. The kids do all seem a bit rowdy, but nothing I can't handle. I'm about to head over and shut the door as the last few stragglers make it to their seats, when two boys walk into the classroom. A blonde guy who when he talks to his friend sounds Irish, he is quite handsome if you ask me but the boy next to him takes my breath away. He is tiny, so small and gorgeous. He has feathery brown hair and the bluest eyes, his clothes are to big for him and seem a bit ratty and old but he himself is just perfect. I shake my head before I get too carried away with my thoughts. 

"Nice of you to join us boys" I say smirking.

I see the boy with feathery hair blush and I can't help but feel smug.

"Sorry sir, we had to come up from the fields" The blonde tells me. 

I nod my head at them.

"Well no harm done, just don't make a habit of it. Go find your seats" I tell them.

I watch as they scurry off towards their seats in the back. 

"Okay class. Welcome to junior maths. My name is Mr Styles and I will be your teacher for this year" I start off by introducing myself. "First, I would like to get to know all of you, since we will be spending the year together, so let's go around the room and I want you to say your name and something you love, as well as something you would like to improve on this year" I say warmly.

We start with the front row and I get the usual answers of loving ice cream and boys, pizza and video games. Most of them would like to improve on their clothes or their high score on angry birds, which I find quite funny. 

We eventually get to the back of the room and the blonde Irish boy speaks up.

"Hey Mr S, welcome to Doncaster m'names Niall, I love food and school and I would love to improve on my grade point average for college in a few years" he says seriously.

"That is one of the best answers I've heard so far Niall, well done" I tell him and he smiles brightly. 

Then the beautiful boy next to him speaks and his angelic voice sends tingles throughout my body. I don't know what this boy has over me but I'm so intrigued and drawn to him.

"I'm Louis and I love football um and I want to improve....." He trails off.

Louis, is the perfect name for this boy, this cute innocent looking boy. I watch as he struggles to say what he needs to improve on. It is like there is an internal battle going on inside his head, he wants to say something but I can see he is being held back by something. Fear maybe?

"Um I guess my maths grade needs improving" He finishes laughing slightly.

The whole class laughs at his response and I beam at him,

"Well, Louis, that's were I come in" I smile, his name falling from my mouth so smoothly and I can't help the wink I give him, it just seems to happen. 

I see him blush and look down towards his desk. 

"Okay class, I say clapping my hands together. Let's get started on what we are going to be learning this year" I say brightly. 

LOUIS POV

Mr Styles delves into the curriculum for this year and it all seems to go over my head. I really hate maths. Mr Styles is really hot though and when he winked at me my stomach filled with butterfly's. His long curls that hang to his shoulders make him look so sexy. His body is amazing too, his long lean torso with just the right amount of muscles and the tattoos on his body.....

"Louis?" I'm brought out of my thoughts by Mr Styles deep drawl.

"Um sorry...what um, what did you say?" I ask quietly.

Mr Styles smirks at me before he answers.

"I asked Louis, if you knew what the answer to question 12 was" He asks smugly.

I don't even have my book open and he knows it. Niall whispers the answer to me from beside me though.

"68" he says in barley a whisper.

"Um 68" I tell Mr Styles.

"And how did you come to that conclusion Louis?" He asks cooly.

Shit, I have no idea what the question even was.

"Um well...." I start.

"That's what I thought, thank you Niall for the correct answer, Louis see me after class" Mr Styles says.

I sigh, I really don't have time to stay back, I needed to go to the grocery store and get home before dad does. Niall sends me a sympathetic smile that I half return. I can't concentrate for the rest of the lesson. When it's over, Niall tells me he will see me tomorrow and that he will bring my favourite chocolate bar for me, I smile at him and tell him thank you. I watch him leave and I sit in my chair until the last of the students file out of the classroom. Mr Styles closes the door and instead of asking me to come over to his desk, he saunters over to mine and leans his butt on the top of the desk in front of me so as he is facing me, he crosses his arms. I avoid his eyes and just play with my fingers.

"So Louis, you don't like maths?" He asks me warmly, no smugness or accusation in his voice.

"Um, well it's not that I don't um like it sir, I just....I'm not good at it" I say sheepishly.

"Well I'm sure we can change that Louis, I can speak to your parents..." Mr Styles starts.

"No!!!" I practically yell as I look straight into his green eyes.

"I mean um no, I will work harder I'm sorry please don't um..." I ramble.

"It's okay Louis, calm down. I won't call your parents yet, but if your grades don't pick up I'm going to have no choice" Mr Styles tells me.

"Like my dad gives a shit anyway" I say under my breath. 

Mr Styles looks at me sympathetically, I hope he didn't hear what I just said. By the way he is looking at me though, I can tell that he did hear it.

"Your parents aren't around much?" He asks me.

Ughh the last thing I need is for him to be digging around about my home life.

"Um.... my mum left a few years ago, it's just my older brother and my dad and I.....my dad works a lot I guess" I lie, breaking eye contact.

"I understand that, don't be too hard on him. I'm sure he works hard to put food on the table and look after your brother and yourself" He says.

His comment makes me sick to my stomach, what would he know. He doesn't care anyway he is only my maths teacher who wouldn't even give me the time of day if he didn't have too. I just smile uneasily at him.

"Look Mr Styles can I go? I have to get home before my dad does and start dinner" I say uncomfortably.

"Oh sure Louis, sorry to keep you" He says as he realises and stands up straight.

I grab my worn out back pack and go to leave, I know Mr Styles is watching my every move and I get flustered. I don't understand why he has an effect on me. I smile slightly at him and walk towards the door.

"Oh and Louis?" Mr Styles voice pulls me back and I stop.

I look towards his face, his perfect green eyes looking back at me with concern but so much warmth. It's then I notice his pink full lips and the way his dimples pop when he smiles. I shiver internally. He is so beautiful.

"I'm always here if you need to talk okay, my name is Harry for when you just need someone to talk to" he smiles at me.

I blush and curse myself for doing so, I never blush and I'm not used to getting tongue tied around people. 

"Thanks" I say sincerely. 

I know perfectly well I can never confide in Harry though, he is a teacher and if he found out about my home life I would be taken away from Liam and that can't happen. Our eyes stay fixed on each other, neither of us moving. For some reason I feel like I could trust Harry though, I feel safe in his presence and that's very new for me as we only just met. I sigh and I make my way out of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter!! Thanks for all the love!!

LOUIS POV

 

As I exit the classroom I look at my watch and see its 3:25 shit,I need to haul ass to the grocery store. I run as fast as I can to the front of the school. I've missed the bus and now have to wait 10 minuets for the next one, there is no way I'm making it home by 4. I contemplate calling Liam but he is busy and I don't want to bother him. My phone starts to vibrate in my pocket and I pull it out, it's such an old phone that I don't even have caller ID on it. I answer knowing only a handful of people have my number anyway. 

"Hello" I say Into the phone.

"Louis? Where the fuck are you" my dads voice booms through the receiver.

"Um, I just finished school..... I was just going to the grocery shop, then I'm coming home" I tell him.

"Get your fat, ugly, worthless ass home right now!! do you understand!" He yells.

"Um okay yeah...I'm on my way" I say.

"If you are not home in 15 minutes I will have to teach you a lesson you worthless Fag!" He says.

I can tell he is drunk and I can hear his friends in the background. Great they will be around drinking and playing poker all night. I won't get any sleep and they all find it fun to treat me like dad does, Calling me names and some of them even go as far as shoving me around a bit, hopefully I can get to my room quickly and lock myself inside before any of them really notice.

"Okay" I tell dad as I hang up the phone.

If I wait for the bus I will definitely be late, if I walk It will take me just over 20 minutes. If I run though I may make it, it's really my only option. I'm pretty fit when it comes to football and I have no doubt I could run the whole way home, but all I've eaten all day is that granola bar that Niall gave me this morning. There is nothing at home to eat now that I won't make it to the grocery store and my rib is still sore. I suck it up and pray I won't faint on the way home, that will just make my life a whole lot worse. 

I take a deep breath and begin to sprint home I run as fast as I can. I'm breaking out into a small sweat, I've also got to try and hold my jeans up as they threaten to fall down when I run. I've been sprinting for five minuets straight before I need a break, I stop at the intersection 10 minuets from my house with my hands on my thighs bent over as I try to catch my breath. My side is starting to ache and I'm feeling a bit dizzy. I'm going to be late I know it, I then see a black car pull up beside me. It comes to a stop and Coach Ben rolls down his window. I see Mr Styles in the passenger seat, they must be friends.

"Training for the big leagues hey Louis" Coach jokes out as he leans out the window.

"Something like that" I say smiling slightly.

"Are you okay? do you need a lift? You seem in quite a hurry, we watched you sprint from school" Coach Ben says concerned. 

I actually am so thankful they pulled up. If I get a lift I will make it in time and hopefully forgo a beating, but I don't want either of them to see where I live. I'm contemplating my answer when Harry speaks up, leaning over Coach to talk to me.

"I hope keeping you back hasn't made you late Louis, I don't want to get you into trouble" he says kindly.

"Um no it's, um fine thanks... I'm just running a little late, I don't want to bother you" I say awkwardly.

"It's not a bother Louis, just hop in" Coach Ben tells me.

I sigh as I straighten up and walk towards the black Mercedes, coach must be on a pretty good wage if he can afford a Mercedes. I slip into the back seat and Harry and coach turn around to smile at me.

"Now where do you live Louis?" Coach asks.

"Um just off Brighton street, number 10" I say quietly.

I see Harry tense up when I say my address, I know it's not a good part of town and it's slightly embarrassing.

We begin to drive to my house, I'm still feeling a little dizzy but I'm also just nervous to go home.

"You're quiet today Louis and you look a little pale are you sure you are okay? Are you coming down with something?" Coach asks concerned.

"No I'm fine I promise, I can still play football I'm fine" I ramble out concerned that he might kick me off the team if I'm not in top form.

"It's okay Lou, I'm just worried about you, you won't loose your spot on the team bud" He says kindly as if reading my thoughts.

I relax a little

"I'm fine thanks" I say. 

I look out the window as we drive and I can see both Harry and coach glancing at me through the rear view mirror, I can't read their facial expressions

"So how's Liam doing at Uni Lou, I haven't seen him in a while" Coach Ben asks me.

Ben used to coach Liam in high school too and they became friends afterwards, being only two years apart. They hang out sometimes which is a bit awkward for me. I'm never there though and Liam makes sure he never brings any of his friends back to our house. 

"Um yeah, he is good. He is studying heaps and working, he isn't home much" I say.

 

We make small talk for a while until we pull up outside my house. I'm so embarrassed. There are three cars parked in our driveway and there are beer bottles all over the front lawn. The house looks so dodgy from outside and I just pray they aren't concerned enough to ask to come inside. There is yelling and loud music coming from inside and I know dad and his friends are in there playing poker. I don't miss the looks that are passed between Harry and Ben in the front seat.

"Party tonight then hey?" Ben says smiling.

"Um, just my dad and his friends" I say skeptically.

They share another look.

"Well thanks for the lift" I say uneasily as I unbuckle my seatbelt and get out of the car.

"Any time Louis" Harry answers this time.

He smiles at me and I get out of the car. I look at my watch and see I've made it with a minute to spare. I race up the front steps but I don't even make it to the front door before it opens and my dad is standing there in his brand new jeans and shoes and a nice button up shirt. He must be going out later thank god. It's nice to see our grandmas inheritance money is going to his clothing drinking and gambling addiction, while Liam and I struggle to keep ourselves fed and clothed. At least the house has been paid off I guess. 

"Where the bloody hell have you been" He yells at me and grabs my arm and shoves me inside.

I really hope Mr Styles and Coach Ben drove away already.

I'm pulled in the house and the door is shut behind me. 

"I don't even want to hear your lame ass excuses" My dad spits at me. 

I turn and walk away from him towards the living room so I can go to my bedroom. He stops me though in front of his friends who are all sitting around the poker table in the living room drinking and smoking. 

"Don't fucking walk away from me" He yells.

My dad grabs my backpack and spins me around to face him. His friends all sitting back in their chairs watching the encounter eagerly, they always love it when he hits me.

"Do you have any money, there is no food and we want to order pizza" he asks me.

"I-I Do-ont have any money" I lie, and he knows it.

"Your lying Louis, give me the money now before I get really angry" he says.

"Ooooohhhhhh, look out Louis" 

"Better give it up Lou, Lou, daddy is mad" 

"If that was my boy mark I'd have backhanded him already" 

My dads friends laugh out at me. 

I stick my hand in my back pocket and reluctantly hand over the £30 that was supposed to go to groceries. 

"Well well well, you were holding out on my weren't you" Mark spits at me. 

He shoves the money in his back pocket. He then reaches for me and grabs me by the collar of my shirt.

"Do not lie to me ever again" He tells me through gritted teeth. 

I can see his yellow teeth and his breath smells disgusting, like beer and stale cigarettes. I nearly gag. My Dad then pull his hand back and punches me so hard square in the jaw, I fall to the floor from the force. Fuck that was so hard I black out for a few seconds and my vision goes a little blurry, he then brings his shoe back and kicks me in the side a few times and once in my stomach. I can hear his friends laughing and jeering at me, dad doesn't keep going thankfully though and walks away telling his friends he is going to order pizza. When he leaves the room I shakily stand up trying to be quick and I head for my room. 

"Next time don't fucking talk back, you little fag" one of dads friends Jake says as he pushes me into the wall when I pass him.

"I don't understand why he hasn't kicked you out yet, you should be thankful he even lets you live here" his other friend says.

I hold back my tears as I make it to my room and lock the door. I climb into my bed and curl in on myself, I regulate my breathing and calm myself down. He hit me really hard, I don't even want to see the damage he caused, I know I'll need an excuse for school now. I can usually handle the pain but it puts me off my football game and I can't risk that happening. I can't help the tears that fall and I hope that Liam comes home soon, I just hope he isn't mad at me for having to give up the money to dad. 

HARRYS POV.

Ben and I watch as Louis runs up towards his front door. This is a bad part of town and I'm not comfortable leaving Louis here. I can tell by Ben's reaction that he had no idea Louis lived here either. We watch as his dad opens the door, he seems nicely dressed for someone who lives in this part of town and compared to Louis who looks like his clothes are from a donation bin. We can see him yelling at his son although we can't hear what he is saying, he grabs Louis by the shoulder harshly and brings him inside. Ben and I look at each other before I go to take my seat belt off.

"What are you doing Harry?" Ben asks me reaching out and stopping me from exiting the car.

"I'm going inside to get Louis" I say like it's the most obvious thing to do.

"You can't do that mate, we can't go in there it's not our business,we have no idea what's going on" Ben states.

"Did you not just see the way his dad grabbed him? And the way he was yelled at. What if that wasn't even his dad?" I say worriedly.

"Okay first of all calm down. Second of all, I've never seen or met his dad, Liam comes to his games but his dad never shows up so I have no idea who that was and thirdly. You have no proof that Louis is even in any danger, just because he lives in a bad part of town with hand me down clothes doesn't mean he doesn't come from a loving home. What do you plan to do? go storming in there and take Louis? You would get arrested for one and if there is something going on with Louis and his dad you could make it 10 times worse for Louis. There has never been any indication from Liam or Louis over the five years I've known them of anything untoward going on" Ben tells me straightforwardly. 

I sigh, I know he is right and the last thing I want to do is make things worse for Louis.

"Well something isn't right, I can just tell" I say buckling my seatbelt up again.

"Why is is getting to you so much H?" He asks me.

"I don't know Ben, he walked into my maths class this afternoon and I couldn't help but be drawn to him, he is so small and innocent and from the moment I met him I could tell something was off about him, like he is hiding something and this just adds to my suspicions" I tell him.

"Okay Harry, I trust you and if you are this concerned I will also keep and eye out for Louis. Make note of anything out of the ordinary, I'm sure everything is fine though okay" Ben tells me trying to reassure me.

I smile and nod at him.

"Yeah, yeah okay" I say. 

We begin driving home, to get to the nice side of town you have to drive through the awful part and as much as I would never look at someone or treat someone different no matter where they come from. I just can't help but want to protect that gorgeous boy with feathery brown hair and blue eyes. 

We pull up to my house and I turn to Ben.

"Thanks for the lift, I can take my car tomorrow I'm pretty sure I know where to go now" I say smiling at Ben.

Ben returns the smile and nods, as I get out of the car Ben calls me back.

"Harry, Even though I know you won't listen, try not to worry too much about Louis, I'm sure everything is fine okay" he says.

"Yeah, thanks Ben" I say.

I walk up to my front door and I turn around and wave to Ben as he drives off towards his house. There is something going on with Louis and I'm determined to find out what it is. 

LOUIS POV

My tears eventually dry up and I just lie in bed listening to dad and his friends get drunker and drunker, dad tries to get into my room a few times but he is to drunk to do anything but yell at me and walk away. I can tell when the pizza comes and I can smell it through my door, my stomach growls and it hurts painfully, I just want something to eat. I lie looking at the wall for what seems like forever, I remember back to when mum was around and when I was little before mum and dad started arguing all the time. Mum and dad were so happy, they loved each other and they both loved Liam and I. I remember when mum used to hug and kiss us goodnight and make sure we were tucked up in bed safely, dad would always read to me every night and even put on all the voices in the book. He would chase away the monsters in my closet and under my bed and he made me feel safe and loved. Then when I reached high school things started to change, mum was never home anymore and when she was her and dad fought all the time, one day she had enough. I was there when she told my dad she had met someone else and was leaving, she kissed me on the head told me she loved me and left. I was 14. dad was a mess and he broke, I'd never seen him cry before. That was the first night he grabbed a beer and he told me it was my fault she left. I believed him and things just kept getting worse from then on. It's like every day he hates me that little bit more and when I told him I was gay he completely lost it, he beat me to unconsciousness that night and Liam found me and fixed me up. He hasn't done anything that bad since though, but I'm just waiting for him to snap again like he did. 

I hear Liam come home and dad and his friends doting on him and offering him some pizza. He declines and says he going to his room to study.

"Mark, Liam is such a great son I really don't know why you put up with Louis" I hear someone say.

"Yeah I agree he is such a fuck up mark get rid of him all he does is sponge off you, Liam on the other hand now he is someone to be proud of" Jake says.

"Yeah, but then who would I take all my frustration out on" I hear my dad say.

They all laugh at dads words, I know Liam wants to come in to make sure I'm okay but he has to wait until the right time or dad will stop him or worse will wait until my door is open and round on me again. Eventually they all decide to go out to the pub and I hear the front door slam shut. I look at the clock and it says 10pm. As soon as the front door is shut I can hear Liam's heavy footsteps race to my room. 

"Louis, it's me bud open up" Liam says. 

I stand up out of bed shakily and open my bedroom door, my face must look pretty bad because Liam's face drops.

"Shit Louis, what the fuck happened" he asks as he reaches out to touch my face and I flinch away, 

"He hit me" I say.

"Oh bud, I'm so fucking sorry" Liam says. 

He leads me back towards the bed and I fall into his arms and cry.

"I'm trying my hardest Louis, to get you out of here bud. I'm so sorry" he says.

"Can't we just leave Liam just go just the two of us please" I beg him, tears in my eyes,

"I wish we could buddy but dad would say you ran away or worse that I took you, then, and it's only a matter of time before they do, they will find you. I could get into a lot of trouble and that would hinder any potential I have of becoming your legal guardian and you would be taken away anyway" Liam tells me. 

I sniffle and wipe my tears away with my sleeve.

"Come on I will help you get dressed into your pyjamas" Liam tells me.

I stand up and he helps me take my shirt off, I wince when he does.

"Fuck Louis, he kicked you again didn't he" Liam says when he sees the purple bruises that litter my torso. 

"I'm fine Liam I can handle it" I tell him.

He helps me change and I can see he is holding back tears as he does. When I'm in a baggy pair of grey sweatpants and an old jumper that has holes in it, I climb into bed. Liam kisses my forehead.

"I will get you out of here Louis that's a promise, I'm so sorry kid" he says. 

I can tell he is about to break and that's why he leaves the room, he won't let me see him break down he won't do it in front of me. I end up crying myself to sleep and I can hear Liam on the phone to Zayn venting his frustrations. I feel so guilty, I don't want Liam to think this is his fault or that I blame him for anything. I love him to pieces and I'm so thankful for everything. He does for me. 

I wake up three hours later to the front door slamming and dad yelling through the house. He bangs on my door and yells abuse for about 20 minutes before it goes quiet again. I don't feel like being alone right now and I try to get back to sleep but I have no luck. I slowly get out of bed, my whole body is aching badly. I walk to the door and open it slowly. I look up and down the hallway to make sure the coast is clear and then I scramble into Liam's room and lock the door behind me. He is fast asleep on his bed, I walk over to the bed and crawl in beside him.

"Lou?" He asks sleepily.

"I'm scared Li" I tell him.

"It's okay bud, you can sleep in here, he won't come in here" Liam tells me. 

I curl up in his warmth and fall into a deep sleep knowing my older brother will do his best to protect me from that monster who calls himself my father.


	4. Chapter 4

LOUIS POV

I wake up to arguing.

"Liam look at his face the poor kid is hurt you need to get him checked out" Sophia whisper yells at Liam.

"Soph, I understand you're upset and worried and yes Louis is hurt, but he will be okay" Liam says back calmly.

"Well I want them to check him out and make sure" Sophia says heatedly.

"And what am I supposed to say to the doctor Soph, oh he fell down the stairs again? It only works so many times before they report it and start investigating and then Louis gets taken away from me" Liam retaliates.

"Liam I understand you don't want him taken away but this is serious,it's getting worse. Maybe it's for the best that they get involved" Sophia says quietly.

"How can you say that Sophia, Louis is my brother he needs me, not to be passed from one foster family to the next. I can look after him" Liam practically yells.

"That is so selfish Liam, think about this from Louis point of view, he is the one getting beaten and abused. You won't tell the authorities about this because you are worried he will be taken from YOU. What about what's best for Louis? A home where he isn't abused sounds a lot better than him going through this even if it is away from you, it's not like you wouldn't see him Liam" Sophia yells back.

I can't take their fighting anymore, Sophia has a point and if I was taken away Liam would get his life back. I want to live with Liam though, The thought of living with strangers and leaving school and everyone I know and football, scares the shit out of me.

"Please stop fighting guys please" I whisper out as I blink awake.

"Sorry Lou, we're sorry. We didn't mean to wake you bud" Liam says.

"It's fine I have school anyway" I say as I try to sit up slowly, my body aching.

"Louis, you need to stay home today sweetheart you're hurt" Sophia says.

She comes over to the bed and sits down next to me.

"I'm fine Soph, I've had worse, I need to go to footy this afternoon" I tell her.

"Louis, maybe you should stay home and rest and then just go to footy this afternoon" Liam says.

"No I'm not staying here all day, what If dad wakes up and finds me home? No way" I say nervously.

They both nod there heads in agreement. I look down at my lap and start playing with my fingers, I need to tell Liam that dad took my money, I'm worried what he is going to say. I'm worried he will be mad at me. I look towards him and Sophia.

"Um dad, took my money yesterday Li, I didn't get to the grocery shop. I'm sorry" I say looking down.

"Hey, bud please don't be upset, none of this is your fault Louis. I'm not upset at you okay, I'm not mad t all" Liam tells me sincerely.

Tears then spring to my eyes and I try to wipe them away quickly with no luck, they just keep coming. Liam comes over and sits next to me and pulls me into a hug, Sophia rubbing my back.

"Li, please don't send me away. I don't want to go without you, I'm scared please" I croak out against his chest.

"I promise Louis, we will work this out together. I promise" Liam reassures me.

"We just want you safe Louis" Sophia tells me.

"I know but I'll have to move house and school and all my friends and I could get placed with someone worse than dad, and I may not ever see Liam again and I can't do that" I rush out.

"Hey, hey Lou, calm down. That won't happen I won't let it, I won't let anyone take you away from me" Liam promises.

I nod my head and we sit in silence for a few minutes, I pull myself together and wipe my eyes on my sleeve.

"I guess I should get ready for school" I say quietly. 

I get up and leave Liam and Sophia's sympathetic faces behind. I walk into my room and grab my clothes for today, another pair of hand me down black jeans and a red T-shirt with my red vans. I then head to the bathroom to have a shower. I look at myself in the mirror and see the huge bruise that's formed on my jaw and cheek, it's huge and bluey purple and takes up half my cheek and jaw. The bruising has even made it all the way to under my eye, shit this looks bad. I can always say I fell down the stairs but we have no stairs in our house though. It's such a lame excuse too, but I've never had to use an excuse like that before at school, I'm usually able to pass the bruises off as football Injuries or me being clumsy, so falling down the stairs it is. I turn the shower on and strip down. The bruises on my body this morning are quite prominent and my right hand side is throbbing, I may have actually broken a rib. Dad has broken one before and Liam strapped it for me when I needed to play football, I'll just get him to do that again. I can see my ribs starting to stick out and I can tell I'm loosing weight, it's not the weight I'm concerned about but with football, I need to be in top form and healthy or I will get kicked off the team. I sigh and get into the shower.

After my shower I head into the kitchen to find Sophia gone and Zayn here, Liam and him are talking in hushed voices when I enter. 

"Morning Lou" Zayn says smiling at me.

"Morning" I mumble back. 

"Jesus kid" Zayn says with concern as he jumps forward to inspect my face, I flinch away but Zayn holds me still so he can check it properly.

"Sophs right Li, that needs to be checked. I'm surprised he can still fucking talk and his jaw isn't broken" Zayn says.

"You're a doctor Can't you check it? I can't take him in Z, you know what will happen" Liam says.

Zayn sighs.

"I'm a doctor in training Li........look it should be fine just be careful at training today okay" Zayn tells me seriously.

I nod my head as my stomach grumbles loudly. I'm so hungry and I just want something to eat but I know we have nothing.

"Hey, I brought breakfast this morning" Zayn says smiling, lightning the mood.

He hands me over a McDonald's bag with a bacon and egg Mc Muffin inside. I brighten up instantly.

"Really?" I ask smiling.

"Really! just for you kiddo" Zayn replies, ruffling my hair.

I cannot open the bag quick enough, I haven't eaten in two days and I'm so excited. We can never afford any form of take away so when I get it, it's just amazing. I rip the wrapper off and try to take a bite of my muffin, but I can't even open my mouth wide enough to take a bite and I whimper when I try. 

Zayn looks at Liam like 'I told you so' before he turns back to me and takes the muffin off me.

"Ill cut it up for you babes" he says. 

"Thanks" I say sheepishly.

I turn towards Liam.

"Li, could you.....strap um, my side. I think dad did some damage to my rib.....could you strap it like you did last time, just for practise this afternoon?" I ask him.

He looks at me sympathetically.

"Sure Lou, I'll just go get my stuff" he smiles slightly as he heads to his room to get his football medical gear. 

Zayn hands me my cut up muffin and I'm still so excited to eat it, I put the first mouthful in my mouth and although it hurts to chew, I don't really care it tastes amazing.

"This is so good" I say around a mouthful.

"That's good, we need to fatten you up Lou" Zayn says.

For a few moments I forget about my side and my face and I focus on being happy while I eat my muffin. Liam walks back into the room and sets to strapping up my side, when he is done I feel so much better. We walk out to Liam's car and head off towards school. 

When we pull up in the carpark I get out of the car and I see Mr Styles staring at me as he gets out of his Audi sports car. Geez, how much do teachers actually earn, I wonder. He is looking at me with concern but we are to far away from each other for him to see my bruise. He waves at me and I instinctively wave back, be it a little shyly. I blush and look back towards Liam and Zayn who are eying me suspiciously. I say goodbye to them quickly and head off to find Niall. I can feel Mr Styles concerned eyes watching me as I walk away. 

When I enter the school building and I'm walking the halls, I am being stared at by a lot of people, I don't make eye contact and no one says anything but I know that my bruise looks horrific. 

When I reach Niall who is waiting by my locker, he takes one look at me before he is pulling me down the hall and inside the guys bathroom. 

"Fuck Louis, this is one of the worst I've seen, shit....are you okay?" Niall asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine, it looks worse than it feels" I lie, he just rolls his eyes at me. 

"What are you going to say?" He asks me.

"That I fell down the stairs?" I shrug, causing Niall to scoff.

"Lou, you don't even have stairs, I'll back it up for you though" He tells me.

"Knew I could count on you Ni" I say smiling as best I can.

He gives me a tight hug then puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me out of the bathroom towards our first class. 

Throughout the day I retell my epic story of how I thought it would be a good idea to try and skateboard down the stairs at my house and it didn't turn out like I'd planned and I ended up falling down the stairs. Most people are really concerned but as I tell the story and I laugh it off, they do the same thing. Most of them think it was so sick that I even tried to skateboard down the stairs. Im thankful my lie is received well and no one even second thinks that I'm not telling them the truth. 

After lunch where I share a granola bar with Niall, my jaw is still too sore to even chew properly, It's time for maths. I am dreading seeing Mr Styles again after yesterday, I'm so embarrassed about where I live and that he saw my house and he may have seen my dad dragging me inside. I just don't want him to ask any questions. We walk into the classroom and I have my head down and my hood up over my head so he can't see my face. Big mistake! as It draws more attention towards me. 

"Louis, can I see you for a moment please" Mr Styles asks. 

Fuck!!! I walk over towards him and I keep my head down.

"Yes Sir?" I ask.

And if I'm not mistaken I actually hear Harry's breath hitch. He coughs to cover it up.

"Um right, Louis. I have been looking through your results from last year and have seen where you are struggling. So I have put together a workbook for you to work on, it will help with catching up and getting your grades up" Harry says, handing me over the workbook he made just for me.

Wow, that is actually really nice of him. I can't believe he actually went to that much trouble for me, like I'm something to care about. I'm speechless at his gesture.

"Louis, are you okay?" He asks when I don't respond.

I don't lift my head up, I just nod slowly.

"Thank you Harry, I mean Mr Styles, that's um.....you really didn't have to do that, thank you" I stumble out. 

"Of course Louis, that's my job" Harry says.

My heart sinks, Of course it's his job, that's why he did this. He doesn't actually care about you Louis, I tell myself.

"Oh um, yeah... right" I say trying not to sound disappointed. 

"Louis, are you sure you are okay?" Harry asks.

He reaches out and lifts my chin up so he can see my face.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE" He yells.

The class all goes silent and stare at Mr Styles. He realises that he just yelled that out loud and that everyone is staring.

"I mean um it looks painful..... are you sure you are okay?" He asks trying to redeem himself.

"It's okay sir, he fell down the stairs...epic story but" Logan one of the guys in the class says.

"Yeah" I whisper out. 

Harry nods his head and let's my chin go and I go take my place next to Niall. I can feel his eyes on me and I just know I haven't heard the last of this.

Throughout the whole class, Harry watches me and he isn't subtle about it, I can't concentrate on the lesson and I just feel like crying. I know he doesn't believe I fell down the stairs and I know he wants to talk to me about it and probably what he saw yesterday. I can't let that happen though, I can't let him in. Liam and I are so close to being okay and free, I don't want anyone coming in and ruining that. 

After class I gather my books and rush off before Mr Styles can stop me again. I say a rushed goodbye to Niall and head towards the gym to get started on changing for football practise this afternoon. I reach the change rooms and head to my allocated gym locker. I take out my usual training gear, my black Nike shorts and my white and black school football jersey. Everyone on the team has a brand new uniform for this year, but I've still got my old one from last year. It still looks okay and I can't afford to buy a new one so it will have to do. I pull out my worn out football boots and set to putting them on. My ribs are still strapped nicely thanks to Liam and I'm feeling okay. The team heads out towards the fields and we all start running a few laps to warm up, I find I'm running out of breath though and I have to stop myself on occasion to catch my breath. Soon enough Coach Ben turns up and its definitely not my day as Mr Styles is walking beside him too. Harry has changed from his usual jeans, shirt and boots to grey workout shorts and a White T-shirt with football boots. This means he is the new assistant coach, Shit. I watch as he walks over laughing with Ben, his dimples on display when he smiles. He has put his unruly curls into a bun and it really shouldn't look as good as it does on him, he actually looks so bloody hot and I scold myself for even being remotely attracted to him. He is my teacher for one, two he probably isn't even gay and three why on earth would he like me or even find me attractive? He sees me as a charity case as it is. They reach the rest of us and we all gather in a group.

"Afternoon Lads, how are we all?" Coach Ben asks smiling.

He gets a chorus of goods and fines in return. 

"Well welcome to another year of football, this is Mr Styles. He will be assisting me with coaching for this year. I hope you all treat him with the upmost respect" Ben says to us all.

"Afternoon boys, feel free to call me Harry when we are on the field" Harry tells us.

"Alright let's get training started boys, you've done your laps so let's break off in groups of four and start with the drills" Coach Ben yells and blows his whistle. 

We all break off and I get a chorus of "Tommo, your with me" thrown at me. 

"Louis, you're with Dax, Jeremy and Luke" Coach Ben yells laughing.

"Coach, how could you!!" The other boys yell offended.

Coach laughs and we all get to starting the drills. I have to concentrate on bringing my A game today I can't let anyone know I'm in pain or not in top shape. I can go home and fall apart later. 

HARRYS POV.

I find it hard to take my eyes off Louis during the whole training session. He is at least a foot shorter than most of the team and he is tiny compared to them all. He completely holds his own though and is actually quite intimidating on the field. During the drills he takes charge and control of the team and the ball. 

When he walked into maths this afternoon and I saw his face I shocked myself at my reaction. Why do I care so much about this kid? For some reason I just can't shake the feeling of protectiveness and the want to wrap him up in my arms. 45 mins later when drills are over and the team is a sweaty mess, Ben calls a half game. The team splits in two halves and they verse each other. I stand on the side lines with Ben as we ref the game. Ben was right Louis is something else during a game and I watch on in amazement.

"Told you he was good H" Ben says smirking at me.

"Good? That kid is fucking amazing Ben, I just... I just have no words" I say flabbergasted.

Ben laughs.

"He isn't even in top form today either" Ben says, his smile falling a little.

"What do you mean?" I ask concerned.

"He is my top player Haz, he has been for two years, I know when he isn't right. He is pale, thinner than usual. See every time he dribbles the ball, he then back kicks it to someone else. Normally he goes straight for goal. He is also off receiving his volleys and he is sweeping behind the defence and hanging back. Although he gets the end results he is usually more involved" Ben tells me.

"Do you think it's his face? Maybe he is in pain" I say.

"I was told he fell down the stairs and he is fine, so I'm not sure. He wouldn't come off even if he wasn't okay, thinks I will kick him off the team" Ben tells me.

"Will you?" I ask.

Ben laughs loudly.

"I'm not an idiot Harry, I fought to get him on the team and I will fight to keep him. Louis can make a massive career out of football. I'm organising scouts this year for him though and I need him in top form, so if he is hurt or sick I need him sidelined until he is fit to play. He will always have a place on my team though" Ben says.

I watch Louis for a few more minutes to see if I can see what Ben is talking about.

"You're right Ben, every time he is near goal he won't take a shot unless he has to, do you see him wince every time he shoots. He is trying to be subtle but I can see it" I say to Ben.

"Well if he fell down the stairs I'm sure he is in a lot of pain, he may have hurt his ribs or something too" Ben says.

"Do you believe he fell down the stairs?" I ask Ben tentatively.

He sighs.

"Look H, like I said. I've never had a reason to doubt Louis or Liam before, never had any Inkling that something wasn't right. But I do admit it looks suspicious, I'm not going to go barging into his house though Haz and I'm going to take Louis word for it, if he wants to talk about it he knows I'm here for him" Ben says.

Ben is a good guy and I'm so glad he is taking this seriously. 

"Yeah I guess you're right" I say. Not taking my eyes off Louis.

Louis shoots for goal again and winces and holds his side.

"Tomlinson go shower" Ben suddenly yells towards the field.

Ben then turns to me.

"He's hurt and I can't let him continue to play knowing he could hurt himself worse" Ben says. 

Louis jogs over towards us, a worried look on his face. He looks adorable with his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. I can't help but stare.

"Coach?" He questions. 

"Louis, I know your trying your best to hide it from me, but I know you and your moves. Sorry I didn't pull you off sooner, you're hurt its okay, games not for another week you can sit out until you are better." Ben tells Louis.

"No, I'm fine Coach, I promise.... please don't do this to me, please I'm fine" Louis rambles out clearly upset.

I can tell football means a lot to Louis, he is really upset about this. 

"Louis, it's okay buddy you will always be apart of this team but if you are hurt I can't let you play until you are healed, I can't risk my star player" Ben says calmly towards him.

"No!, I told you I'm fine. I haven't missed at goal, I haven't stuffed up my passes.... I can play!!" Louis half yells at Ben frustratedly. 

"Louis, just calm down okay. Practise is nearly over anyway, if you are better by Thursday you can practise with the others I promise" Ben tells him. 

I can see tears building up in Louis eyes.

"Ughhhh" he says angrily as he turns around and storms back to the lockers. 

"I think he is upset" I say.

"I think so, I had to pull him off though I can't risk his health H" Ben says. 

"I know, you did the right thing" I reassure Ben. 

The boys practise for five more minutes and we are nearly ready to pack up when a guy wanders into the field and walks towards us on the sidelines. Ben turns towards him and smiles.

"Liam!! Mate good to see you" He says, they shake hands and hug each other.

"How are you Ben, haven't seen you in a while" Liam says.

"I'm good mate, Liam this is Harry, assistant coach and Louis new maths teacher. Harry, this is Liam, Louis older brother" Ben introduces us.

"It's nice to meet you Liam" I say.

"Likewise mate" Liam replies as we shake hands.

We turn back towards the field.

"Where's Lou?" Liam asks when he doesn't spot him in the field.

"Told him to go shower, noticed he wasn't at his normal level, seemed to be in a bit of pain" Ben tells Liam.

I watch to gauge Liam's reaction to the news. I see him tense up,

"Yeah he um fell down the stairs. He would have been crushed he had to come off" Liam says.

"Yeah, I'll be in the bad books for a while" Ben smiles and Liam laughs. 

"I might just go check on him, he was a bit upset" I say. 

They both nod at me and I walk of towards the showers, leaving Liam and Ben to catch up.

I walk into the change room and Louis is freshly showered, sitting on the bench, trying to pull his shirt over his head, he winces and actually makes a slight whiny noise as he does. It goes straight to my heart, I see his chest is strapped so he must have done some more damage to himself than he is letting on.

"So you really are hurt" I say causing Louis to jump slightly. 

He looks towards me but doesn't say anything, instead he grabs his shoes and tries to put them on. I walk over and bend down in front of him and take his shoe off him, I then get to putting them on his tiny size 7 feet. He tries to protest at first but then just sighs and let's me take over. 

"Are you okay?" I ask him 

"I'm fine... I can play" he says firing up slightly.

"Louis, you are an amazing player and I can honestly say I have never seen anyone quite like you, you own that field. You could make a career out of this, do you really want to throw that away because you want to prove you can play while you're hurt?" I say to him sincerely.

"If I don't play, I will get kicked off the team. Football is everything to me it's my life and I need it, this happens all the time Mr Styles I know how to play through it" Louis says. 

I stop tying his shoe and look towards him, he realised what he just said and his eyes are wide and he looks so scared. 

"I mean,.......I I I" he stumbles.

He stands up and grabs his bag completely flustered, he definitely did not meant to say that and now he seems to be freaking out. I'm more worried than ever now.

"Louis, just calm down it's okay" I try to say to him.

"No no, I didn't mean to say that, I meant I'm just clumsy and fall over all the time, that's all,I'm sorry I'm fine I have to go I need to go Liam's picking me up and I need to go" he rambles out as he paces back and forth. 

He will give himself a panic attack if he doesn't calm down. I reach out for him.

"Louis, just relax. I understand what you meant,but I need you to calm down for me little one" 

Little one? That just slipped out of my mouth shamelessly, but it seems to do the trick and Louis seems to begin to calm down.

"That's it, come sit down" I say to him. 

I bring him over and sit him down next to me on the bench. 

"Now listen, there is obviously something going on with you and it's okay if you don't want to talk about it or tell anyone, but sometimes it helps confiding in someone and that's what I'm here for okay. I don't want to make anything worse for you Louis, I just want to help" I tell him.

He looks straight into my eyes and he looks so scared and insecure, I can see all the hurt and pain behind his eyes and I just want to help him. This boy in front of me is amazing and wonderful,and he doesn't believe any of it. What's going on with him? What can't he tell me?

"I'm fine, I just I have to go" he says. 

I sigh just as the rest of the team come into the showers. Louis then takes the chance and runs out of the locker room, I follow him and watch as he runs over to Liam and they share a hug. Liam ruffles his hair and takes his bag, they say goodbye to Ben and then Liam leads Louis back to his beat up old car. I can see that Liam is really protective of Louis as well, I can tell that Liam looks after Louis and makes sure he is safe. For some reason I just can't help but be jealous, I want to keep Louis safe too, I want that to be my job. I want Louis to be mine.


	5. Chapter 5

LOUIS POV

I get into the car with Liam and buckle up, I look out the window at the field and see Mr styles watching me. How could I have been so stupid, how could I have let my guard slip like that. I shouldn't have said anything I'm such an idiot. If Mr Styles starts snooping around he could make this all ten times worse, this is such a mess. Everything was fine until he came along, I've been hiding this secret for two years completely fine. Now I feel everything slipping and I don't understand why he has taken such an interest to me. I'm not going to deny Harry is extremely gorgeous and he gives me butterflies every time I'm around him, he makes me feel safe and for some reason I feel like he genuinely cares about me. He couldn't though he is just doing his job. 

We pull away from the fields and head towards home, dread filling my stomach a we get closer and closer to that house.

"So how was practise?" Liam asks me, trying to distract me.

"Fine, my side was hurting a bit and coach told me to go shower... I was fine Li, I can't get kicked off the team I was playing fine" I say getting worked up again.

"I know bud, Ben said your game was still amazing but that he could tell you were struggling. This could be a big year for you Louis and he just wants you in top form that's all" Liam tells me.

"Well I would be Li, if dad would stop fucking me up. He is wrecking my life Liam, I can't take it much longer, I need to get away from him. I hate him so much. Today was hell having to come up with this amazing story of how I fell down the stairs. It's tiring and I slipped up today and I don't know how long it's going to be before I break" I yell.

Liam grips the steering wheel a little tightly and looks towards me.

"How did you slip up Louis?" Liam says a little short with me.

"I-I-I accidentally told Mr Styles that I get hurt a lot and know how to play through it. I didn't mean too. I was angry and It just slipped" I say defensively.

"Louis, the last thing we need is people snooping around, you have to be more careful" Liam yells back at me in frustration.

"Don't you think Know that Liam, I told you I was sorry I didn't do it on purpose" I yell.

We pull up at home and I race out of the car and into the house, dad is in the Lounge room alone this time but clearly high on some drug or something.

"You're late you faggott" he spits at me and stands up blocking my way so I can't pass through.

"I had football, Liam picked me up" I say quietly looking down at my feet.

"So now Liam is running around after you is he, you are not worth anyones time Louis, can't you understand that" He yells at me.

He shoves my into the wall, he then reaches out And grabs my chin and pulls my face towards him.

"That bruise looks good on you, it's all you fucking deserve" he says.

He shoves me again and I hit the wall, I dodge him and race off towards my room. He follows me ,yelling profanities at me. I make it before he gets to me and close and lock the door before he can get in, he bangs loudly and just yells through the wall.

"You are worthless Louis, I hate you, it's all your fault your mother left!! She would be so upset that you are gay, that you are a stupid ugly faggot" he yells. 

"Dad, hey come on let's get some dinner hey" I hear Liam try and coax him away from my door. 

"Liam, my son. I'm so proud of you Liam, I love you so much, your mother loved you you know. She loved everything about you and so do I" my dad slurs out.

"I know dad" Liam responds as he leads dad to I assume the kitchen.

I'm so angry and upset, this happens everyday. I hear the same shit, It shouldn't bother me anymore it shouldn't effect me but it does. I can't help it, the words hurt so badly and I can't do anything to stop it hurting, I need to get out of here. I just don't want to be around here anymore, I'll head over to Niall's or something. My door is locked and dad didn't hit me so Liam won't come into my room, he will just assume I fell asleep. I push open my window and jump out, it's cold outside and the sun is beginning to set. I have no jumper anyway so there is no use going back inside to get one. I continue walking down the footpath, I pull out my phone and call Niall. He picks up on the third ring.

"Hey Lou, how was football training?" Niall asks.

"Hey Ni, yeah it was fine. Hey are you busy at all can I come over?" I ask him, hoping I don't sound to desperate.

"Lou, I'm sorry I'm not home Zayn is taking me out to the movies. You can come with us if you want, we don't mind" Niall says.

"Oh, no it's fine honestly I was just board is all. Enjoy your movie and say hi to Zayn for me" I say back hiding my disappointment. 

"Are you sure Lou? We really don't mind" Niall says again.

"I'm sure.. Have fun Ni" I say.

"Thanks Lou, see you tomorrow" He says.

We hang up and I sigh, I guess I could just go home it's really cold out but I hate that place and I just need a break right now. I continue to walk in the opposite direction of home, towards the even worse part of town when I see a fuel station up ahead. I. Absolutely starving and I feel around in my pockets and come up with £2, enough for a chocolate bar. No doubt it will end up being my dinner and probably my breakfast too. I enter the shop and walk to the candy isle, I grab my favourite bar and head towards the counter. The guy standing behind it is tall and emo looking with black hair and spacers in his ears. He looks board and like he really doesn't want to be working today. I place the candy bar on the counter and he scans it. 

"That will be £2.10" he says robotically.

"Oh um I only have £2" I say back, hoping he will just let me have it.

"Well, it's £2.10" he says and rolls his eyes. 

Ughh asshole.

"Okay well forget it, thanks anyway" I say and I go to leave, before I hear the long drawl of Mr Styles behind me.

"It's okay I've got it, put it on with pump 3" he says to the guy behind the counter.

I turn to look at Harry and he looks toward me smiling and when our eyes meet he winks at me. He actually makes my knees go week... I smile slightly at him and after he pays he hands me the chocolate bar and we walk outside together. I stop at the entrance off to the side a little.

"Um, thanks, thanks for that.....you um didn't have to do that, here is my £2" I say trying to hand him the money.

"Louis, it's fine don't worry about it....it's my pleasure" He tells me.

I nod my head and look down embarrassed. 

"What are you doing out and about around here by yourself?" Harry then asks me. 

"Oh um, just went for a walk, I needed to get out, just needed a break" I say. And curse myself as soon as that sentence leaves my mouth. 

I don't know why I just spill everything to Harry, someone I just met and that I don't even know the first thing about.

"Would you like a lift home?" He offers me.

"Um, no thanks sir, I'm just going to walk back" I tell him. 

I don't wa t to put Harry out and I don't want liam and dad to see me pull up in front of the house, they don't even know I left.

"Louis, now that I've seen you here and know you are alone, there is no way I'm allowing you to walk back home by yourself. You either let me drive you or I'll walk you back home myself" he says, voice full of authority.

"No it's fine thanks I can look after myself, I don't want to go home yet anyway....thanks for the chocolate bar" I say and I begin to walk off.

I need to get away before I spill anything else and before he stops me and insists he drives me home. I have my back turned when he calls me back.

"Louis, why don't you......um why don't you come back to my house for a while, if you don't want to go home?" He asks.

I look at him dumstuck.

Mr Styles just asked me to go back to his house with him, isn't that like against the rules or something. Although he does intrigue me, I would like to see where he lives. 

"Isn't that like crossing all sorts of lines?" I ask him.

He looks at me confused

"No Louis you are allowed to come over to my place, it's not school hours. We can do some maths if it makes you feel better" he smirks at me.

I stare at him for a minute, his invitation is actually genuine and I'm somehow pulled towards him. Something niggling in the back of my head tells me it's fate that we keep meeting like this and that he is wiggling his way into my life. Liam would be upset though if he found out, only if I spilled my guts though and that won't happen again.

"Okay" I say quietly.

Harry, smiles his brightest smile and leads me over to his car. His Audi. He opens the door for me and I slide in. To the comfortable seat, he shuts my door and walks around to this side of the car. I'm Immediately engulfed with his smell of vanilla and cinnamon and his Tom Forde aftershave, I get goosebumps I feel so safe and it's strange. 

"Are you cold?" Harry asks me.

"A little bit, I'm fine though" I smile out.

Harry smiles back and turns the heat up in the car anyway, he then turns the music on but low enough that we can still talk. He starts to drive and as he does he hums along to the music, I watch him drive in fascination. I've never found driving to be a turn on for me but watching Harry turn the wheel of the car and the way his long fingers are placed perfectly on the wheel, the way they thumb in time with the beat of the music has me feeling things I've never felt before in my stomach.

I look away from him and out the window, watching the city go by. 

"So Louis, tell me about yourself. From what I can gather you love football and hate maths" Harry says smiling widely.

I smile in response.

"Um well that's pretty much me in a nutshell, don't really like anything other than football" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Have you played since you were little?" He asks me.

"Um yeah, I guess...... well Liam is four years older and when I was four my parents took me to watch him play his first game. For some reason I just picked up the game really quickly, mum used to tell me that from the moment I saw the first kick played I couldn't look away. I started getting frustrated on the sideline and she said I ran on to the field pushed a boy out of the way and scored a goal for Liam's team" I smile out, remembering the memory.

Harry barks a laugh out.

"That is a really great story to tell, and not to mention quite adorable" he tells me.

I can't help but give a genuine smile towards Harry

"My dad was so proud of me and brought us both ice cream on the way home" I start but stop myself remembering anymore. My smile fades from my face.

"I mean yeah, Ive just been playing ever since then" I tell Harry.

Harry just smiles and nods his head, I can tell he senses my mood change but doesn't push anything. 

"What about you Mr Styles?" I ask a little cheekily.

"Harry, Louis, you can call me Harry we aren't in school" He tells me as he shifts uncomfortabley in his chair.

"Okay, Harry, what about you? Always wanted to be a teacher?" I ask him.

"Yes actually I love teaching, always had a passion for it" he tells me.

He delves into his story on how he loves teaching and that he has always just been good at maths. He tells me about his family and sister and they seem amazing and wonderful. He then begins to tell me about his construction and property hobby. Harry actually sounds so interesting and his life sounds so wonderful, so does his childhood, the way he beams when he talks about his sister and his parents melts my heart he seems so genuine and kind and I love listening to him talk. I feel like I could listen to him for hours.

We eventually pull up to Harry's house and it's dark when we do. My jaw still drops to the floor though, his house is incredible. There is a circular driveway and the house itself is huge, it looks like an old Victorian home with two levels, the house is painted grey and has black shutters over the windows. There is also two pillars over the double black front door and the door has a big silver lion head as the door knocker. We get out of the car and Harry leads me to the front door. He opens it and my breath catches in my throat when I step inside. This house is far to nice, I feel so out of place being here. The entryway is wide and made of grey marble, as we walk in there is a step down and that leads onto the Lounge room that's off to the right, it's grey carpet and white walls and white couch look really expensive. We continue down the hall and come walk through an archway that leads to a huge kitchen, I've never seen anything like It. It's complete Victorian style with black and cream fixtures, it's so modern yet so old and it works. The kitchen and dining are in the same room and there is absolutely nothing out of place. Harry gestures for me to sit at the island bench on the bar stool. It looks so expensive it's definitely worth more than my whole house, I hesitate to sit on it.

"Sit down Lou, it's okay" Harry tells me.

I smile awkwardly and walk over to the stool.

I sit on it and my feet don't even touch the ground, I feel ridiculous.

"Are you hungry? I was going to make myself some dinner would you like some too?" Harry asks kindly.

"Um no I'm fine thanks" I say.

My stomach completely betrays me and let's out a growl at the mention of food. I didn't get to eat my chocolate bar yet. Harry let's out a small chuckle.

"It's okay Lou, I'll make you something as well. It's nice to have someone else to cook for, is chicken okay?" Harry asks me.

I can't help but feel so emotional at his words, I haven't had a proper dinner in years. Liam and I rarely get to eat together and if we do it's always toast or microwave macaroni and cheese and it's eaten in secret in my bedroom or something. The fact that Harry said It would be nice to cook for me, makes me feel like I'm wanted. 

I slowly nod my head towards him with a slight shy smile. My voice will betray me and crack If I talk. 

"Great, would you like to help me? You don't have too, just thought it might be nice to cook together" he says brightly.

"Um, I-I don't know how to cook......I've never " I start embarrassed. 

"That's okay, I can teach you if you like?" Harry tells me.

"Um sure okay, but don't get cranky if I burn down your house. I once tried to cook noodles in the microwave and didn't know you needed water and nearly burnt the house down...Liam was a little upset" I say.

Harry laughs loudly at my confession.

"I'm sure you will do fine, can you cut up the broccoli and the carrots?" Harry asks.

I nod and walk over to the bench where Harry has laid out the ingredients for me, I pick up the knife and look at it hesitantly. I then put the broccoli in front of me on the chopping board and start to cut, I can see Harry smiling as he watches me do it. Once I'm done Harry goes to cook the vegetables and put the chicken on, he tells me where everything is and I set two places at the bench to eat. When Harry is done we sit down together and the meal looks and smells absolutely amazing, I haven't had a home cooked meal in years. Even when mum was around she never really cooked much two years before she left was when she stopped being the same. I must be looking at my plate for too long because Harry speaks up.

"You can eat you know" he tells me kindly as he nudges my shoulder.

"Oh um yeah sorry" I say.

I grab my knife and fork and cut a piece of chicken, it's mouthwatering. I can't help but smile. Harry is watching me with a fond look on his face.

"So your Dad works a lot? Does Liam do most of the cooking at home? Harry asks.

I freeze for a minute, I don't feel as though Harry is asking to snoop I feel like he is genuinely interested.

"Well, um Liam,......Liam is always working or studying most nights and doesn't get home until late, and dad is um.......he's never home or whatever so I usually eat toast or macaroni and cheese or something like that" I say.

"Oh well that must get a bit lonely" Harry says.

I just shrug my shoulders at him. I play with my food for a while and I've eaten just half my chicken and a few bits of broccoli and a carrot, before I can't stomach anymore. I'm not used to eating so much at one time, it's so good though I don't want to waste it.

"Don't you like the chicken?" Harry's asks when he sees I have put my fork down.

"No it's great really it tastes amazing, I'm just full" I smile out. 

Harry nods and takes both of our plates over to the sink and leaves them.

"Come on let's go to the Lounge room, we could watch a movie or play some video games if you would like?" Harry asks me. 

Wow, he seems like a pretty cool teacher if I'm honest and I never get to play video games unless I'm at Niall's place. 

"Okay that sounds fun, do you have FIFA World Cup?" I ask excitedly.

"Actually I do and I must worn you I'm pretty good at it too" Harry smirks. 

"Well I only get to play when I'm at Niall's so you are probably way better than me anyway" I tell him smiling. 

He leads me back down the hall and into the Lounge room.

"You don't have any video games at home?" Harry wonders.

"Oh um no I'm not allowed...I mean we don't have the mon.....I mean I don't really want one" I say.

Dam it, I need to stop talking around Harry. 

"Well, I actually just got a new game console if you would like my old one? I have a bunch of games you could have as well" Harry says nonchalantly.

"Wha? You would give me your old game console? No way I couldn't take that, that would be worth more than my whole six months wages, I couldn't accept that" I say.

"Well I'm giving it to you so it's a gift I'm not going to use it anymore" Harry says.

"It's fine Harry, I don't even have a TV to play it on anyway so it doesn't matter okay" I say back frustrated.

"I have an old TV you can have too Lou, it's fine I'm sure Liam will know how to set it up and..."

I don't understand why Harry is being so nice, I feel like he is only doing it because he feels sorry for me.

"Why Harry, why are you giving me things? Why are you being so nice to me? I'm not a charity case, I don't need you to give me things because you feel sorry for me! I don't want you to feel sorry for me. It won't make me tell you what's going on in my life" I tell him, when I'm finished I'm practically yelling.

"So there is something that you aren't telling me, there is something going on in your life that I should no about" Harry asks getting up and walking over to me.

"No, you don't even know me, why do you care? You don't care it's just your job to act like you do" I say back heatedly.

"Louis, I know we don't know each other very well but there is something about you, something that I'm drawn too. I don't know what it is, hell I'm confused as ever. I've never dealt with these type of feelings before but I want you to trust me and open up to me. I have this very strong urge to protect you and I really want you to let me" Harry finishes.

I'm completely overwhelmed with his words, I don't even know where to start or what to feel. How can I trust Harry, I have so much riding on my life right now I can't just spill everything and risk it all because of this amazing, kind, generous and not to mention gorgeous man in front of me.

Suddenly Coach Ben and his wife walk into Harry's Lounge room with a bottle of wine, they stop when they see us.

"Haz?" Coach Bens wife asks

"Casey, I'm sorry I completely forgot you guys were coming over" Harry says.

"Hey Louis bud are you okay?" Ben asks as he puts the wine down and walks over towards us. 

Bens wife comes in and sits on the couch awkwardly.

"I have to go" I say.

I need to get out of here, this is getting worse, I don't need Coach Ben snooping around as well, I shouldn't have come here, what was I thinking. 

I break the eye contact with them and head towards the door, tears are pooling in my eyes and I can't let them see. 

"Louis, I'm not letting you walk home by yourself, just wait can we just talk please" Harry says as he follows me.

"Harry" Ben says warningly, he follows us both to the door.

"Louis just stop" Harry yells.

I turn around to face him 

"What do you want to talk about Harry? I can't tell you anything that you want to know" I rush out.

"Just let me in Louis, let me help you. I promise I will do everything I can to help you" Harry says reaching out and touching my bruised cheek.

"You want to help me Harry? Then please just stay out of my life" I say pushing his hand away.

"I'm sorry Louis but I'm not going to do that" Harry states.

"There is nothing going on in my life that I need you to protect me from Harry, there is nothing going on behind closed doors. We have no money, my dad works a lot that it!!! what else do you think there is to know? Jesus I can't be here., I can't do this right now......Liam is going to be pissed at me, I knew I shouldn't have come here. I knew you we just doing your job I knew you were just trying to get information from me....I was stupid to think you actually cared about me. There is nothing going on" I yell at him heatedly.

"How did you get the bruise on your face Louis?" Harry asks me and his voice is so calm its eery.

"I-I-I told you I fell down the stairs" I say back quietly.

"You and I both know that's not the truth Louis" Harry says.

"It's none of your fucking business Harry" I yell angrily.

"Okay! hey,hey,hey let's just cool down a bit" Ben says as he walks up to us and stands between us.

"It's fine I was just leaving" I say.

"Louis, it's really not okay for us to let you wander the streets by yourself at this time of night, I will drive you home" Ben says.

"No, please just leave me alone" I say and turn around to run for the door. 

Coach Ben reaches out and grabs me by the elbow gently pulling me back. I can't help my reaction and I pull away so quickly. I back up away from him.

"Please Don't hurt me" I say, as I try to calm my breathing.

"Shit" Harry says, he runs his hands over his face.

"Louis, buddy, we would never ever hurt you" Ben says his eyes full of warmth.

"Louis, please...." Harry says to me, he reaches out his hand for me to take.

I so badly want to reach out and grab is hand, his hand looks so big and safe and I want to feel safe I want to feel cared about but I can't. Liam is the only one who cars about me. Harry and Ben are just doing their job, they can't know anything. I look at Harry's hand and then at his face I look towards Ben and then........ I make a run for it. They both move so fast to catch me but they don't, I'm faster. I open the door at record speed and run off down the driveway and towards the street.

"Louis!" I hear my name being called. 

"Fuck" I hear them both swear into the night. 

My ribs are still strapped and it helps me with the pain as I run, I just sprint as fast as I can away from Ben and away from the comfort of Harry. 

I stick to the shadows until I'm out of the nice part of town away from where Harry lives. I've been walking for about half an hour and I have another half an hour to go. Ironically it starts pissing down rain and I have no jumper, I'm absolutely freezing. I look around and realise I have no idea where I am. I take my phone out to call Liam, it goes straight to MessageBank though he must be busy or probably asleep. I turn around to go back the way I came and start walking back to Harry's I'll just get him to drive me home, no I can't do that fuck. I could just call Niall but he is probably asleep too, I don't want to wake him or Zayn but I have no choice. I then see a park up ahead and it looks like a nice park, I walk over to the bench and I sit down on it. I curl up into a ball and I cry, why does everything have to be so difficult.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, thank you all for reading xx

HARRYS POV

"Fuck" I yell and Ben does the same as we watch Louis run off.

"We have to follow him Ben" I say as I walk back inside to grab my car keys. 

Ben follows behind me.

"Haz, I agree but we need to talk about this please, just tell me what the hell is going on? What was Louis even doing here?" He asks me.

I walk back into the Lounge room and Casey is sitting on the couch.

"What was that all about Haz? What happened to Louis face?" Casey asks me.

Of course she knows Louis, she goes to watch the games on Friday nights. 

I sigh and turn around to face them, they look worried.

"I saw Louis when I stopped for fuel tonight, he was trying to buy a chocolate bar while I was filling up. I said I would drive him home but he didn't want to go home and I wasn't just going to leave him In that neighbourhood alone was I? I asked him to come back here so I knew he would be safe. I made him some dinner and we talked. All I did was offer him my old game console and he flipped out at me" I say.

"Okay, well you were getting a little hot headed H, I know you are just concerned but you can't throw your accusations around like that. If Louis wants to tell you what's going on he will, but until then you can't just round on him like that" Ben scolds me gently.

"I know.... I'm sorry" I say as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Harry, I've never seen you like this before, what's going on.. really?" Casey asks me concerned. 

Her long blonde hair falls past her shoulders as she walks closer to me. Casey and I are quite close and she knows how to read me well. I sigh at her.

"I don't know....I feel this connection to Louis, the first time I laid eyes on him, I'm attracted to him and I know it's wrong on every level but I can't help it, I can't help but feel the way I do. I want to look after him,I want him to be mine" I say frustratingly.

"Harry, I can't tell you who you can and can't love and I know you know it's frowned upon but I'll support whatever choice you make, you know that. Just tread carefully though please" Ben tells me seriously.

I'm so thankful I have his support, he is a truly great friend and I am so lucky to have him. 

"Thanks Ben, thank you" I say looking down.

"Now come on, let's go find Louis before something happens to him or he catches a cold in this weather" Ben says. Making note to the fact it just started raining, shit Louis doesn't have a jumper either.

"I'll stay here just incase he comes back" Casey says. 

Ben and I head out towards his car and we jump in. We start looking for Louis up and down the neighbourhood but there is no sign of him and the rain doesn't help. I won't give up though, he couldn't have gone to far. After an hour of driving around we still haven't found any sign of Louis and I'm starting to worry.

"Haz, he probably made it home by now" Ben says.

"Well what if he didn't and something happened to him. I'll never forgive myself" I tell Ben.

"I could call Liam and check, I have his number" Ben says.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, I don't want to get Louis into trouble" I say.

Ben sighs.

"Well I don't know any other option right now H, he could be flipping anywhere" Ben says.

As we pass by the park I happen to look out the window to see a small body curled up on the park bench.

"Stop Ben pull into the park" I practically yell.

Ben swings around and pulls into the carpark next to the park, I jump out of the car and run towards the bench. Sure enough curled up in a small ball is Louis. 

"Louis" I say as I get closer. 

The rain is white heavy but the street lights that are on in the carpark give off enough light that I can see Louis quite clearly. 

He flinches at his name and when he looks up to see me he is up off the bench backing away from me in a second. 

"Louis, I've been looking everywhere for you. Come on come and let me get you warm okay, before you get sick" I tell him.

He looks like he has been crying and is quite upset, he looks freezing and his lips are blue from the cold. He looks like he is contemplating what to do. 

"I promise I won't ask any questions, I won't make you talk if you don't want to okay. We need to get out of this rain though little one, come on" I say using the nickname that fits so well with Louis.

"Promise" his small voice asks.

"I promise, you can trust me Louis" I tell him.

I reach out my hand again for him to take and this time he hesitates but he slides his small hand into mine. I swallow his tiny hand up but it fits so well in my palm that I don't want to let him go. I intertwine our fingers and we walk back to the car. I help him in the back seat and then get into the front next to Ben.

"Are you okay Louis?" Ben asks warmly.

"Yeah" he croaks out.

He is a shivering mess and then he sneezes, it's the cutest most adorable sound and I have to stop myself from cooing over him and hopping into the back and pulling him into my arms. 

"It's late Louis, and you need a warm shower. I think it's best if we go back to Harry's tonight" Ben tells Louis.

"Okay" is all Louis says.

"Do I need to call your dad..." Ben starts.

"No! I'll call him myself it's fine" Louis nearly yells.

For some reason he doesn't want us talking to his dad, ever.

He takes out his phone and types a message to someone, his dad I presume. He then leans his head against the window in the car and looks outside at the rain. I want to know what he is thinking, but more importantly I'm just happy he is safe. 10 mins later we pull up in front of my house and I turn around to see Louis fast asleep against the window. Ben and I share a look, Louis bruise looks quite prominent in the light and I sigh. We get out of the car and I open the door on the other side. I reach over and pull Louis into my arms, he stirs but doesn't wake. I carry him in bridal style to the warmth of the house, he is so light and small and fits perfectly in my arms. His head snuggles into my neck and I can't help but smile. We walk into the Lounge room where Casey is sitting watching TV, she stands up when she sees us coming.

"Oh you found him, thank god is he okay?" She asks.

She comes over and her motherly instincts take over as she reaches out and brushes Louis fringe off his forehead.

"He is okay Case, found him at the park" Ben says.

"He must be freezing the poor thing, make sure you get him warm Harry" Casey tells me.

I smile at her

"I think Harry's got this one Case" Ben smirks. 

"We can let ourselves out H, just get him warm hey" Ben says.

We say our quick good nights and I watch as they leave. I then take Louis up to my bedroom and lay him on the bed. I grab a new pair of sweats and a jumper from my wardrobe and I begin to undress Louis, I have no choice he is soaking wet and freezing cold. He is out to the world anyway. I leave him in his boxers as they are still somewhat dry and I'm not going to cross that line. Once Louis is nice and warm and looking adorable in my clothes, I carry him to the spare room and put him under the covers. I make sure he is nice and warm and safe and I swipe his hair off his forehead. This boy is absolutely beautiful, his long eyelashes fan over his cheeks and I fight the urge to hop into bed beside him. I walk out of the room and get ready for bed, as I slip under the covers my mind goes to Louis. I hope he opens up to me and starts to trust me, I want him in my life I just hope he wants to be in mine too.

LOUIS POV.

I wake up in a panic from a bad dream and I have no idea where I am, I feel disorientated and my breathing picks up. My throat feels dry and I can feel myself burning up, my nose is running and I have a headache, great. Just what I need. I realise I must have yelled out as I hear footsteps rushing towards the room, Harry then enters looking worried.

"Louis?" He asks.

"I'm, s-o-o-rry, I dint mean to wake you, I had a bad dream and I got a fright and I didn't know where I was I'm sorry" I rasp out to him.

"It's okay Louis just relax, you fell asleep in the car and I brought you inside, changed you and put you to bed" he says.

He walks over to beside the bed and sits down. He reaches out and touches my forehead. 

"You're burning up Louis, you must have caught something from being out in that rain" Harry says concerned. 

"No I'm fine I just need to sleep" I say.

"Well.... it's um time to get up for school, but I really think you should stay home"

"Ughhhhhh, no I can't I have work this afternoon and the school would call my dad and that wouldn't go down well, I'm fine" I lie. 

Harry looks at me with concern but before he can say anything in protest I make my way out of the bed. I sway a little on my feet, I got up to quickly and I'm a little dizzy. I really don't feel well, if the school calls my dad though I'm completely fucked. I lean against the bedside table to gain my balance back.

"Take it easy Louis" Harry says and he is up by my side in a second, he doesn't touch me though.

"I'm fine Mr Styles, I need to go to school" I say a little panicked.

I go to walk forward but a dizzy spell hits me and I stumble causing me to trip, Harry reaches out instantly and catches me before I hit the floor. His strong arms hold me tightly and I rest my hands on his strong biceps. 

"Woah there" Harry says as he catches me.

"S-s-sorry" I say as I straighten myself up again.

"It's okay Louis, I'm sure your dad wouldn't be upset at you if you stayed home because you were sick, I'm sure he would prefer you were getting better at home that's getting worse at school" Harry tells me.

"He, he just he......has to work and can't take the day off to look after me and we need the money he can't miss work and he doesn't need to worry about me" I ramble out.

"Okay, okay what if....what if I called in sick for you, pretended to be your dad. I shouldn't even be suggesting this but you really need to stay home, you can stay here and I'll drive you to work this afternoon" Harry says.

I look at him like he has lost his marbles, why is he doing all this for me.

"I can't ask you to do that, if you get found out you will get in trouble and so will I and then my dad will be even more upset at me" I say.

"Louis look at me" Harry says.

I sigh and look towards him, his gorgeous green eyes look back at me with such intensity. I trust him.... for some reason I trust him and I hate it. He is absolutely gorgeous and I feel things I've never felt before when I'm with Harry. I'm falling for him and this cannot be good, this is very very bad.....on so many levels. 

"I promise you it's okay, no one will find out" Harry reassures me.

I sigh at him and slowly nod my head.

"Good boy" he says.

For some reason that does something to me and I can't help he blush that creeps it's way onto my cheeks. 

"Now come on, you can have my bed for the day. There is a TV and PlayStation in there if you get board" he says leading me down the hallway towards his bedroom.

When he opens the double doors to his room I'm left speechless. The room is huge with a king size bed in the centre facing a huge plasma screen TV the grey carpet and white bed linen make the room feel cosy. His bed is still unmade and when I climb in it the bed is still warm and smells of Harry and it engulfs me. I relax Immediately and snuggle down into the warmth. Harry let's out a small chuckle.

"I have to finish getting ready for work, just relax okay" Harry tells me.

I nod my head, my eyes are already shut and I'm already being lulled to sleep by Harry's movements and humming throughout the room.

When I wake up next Harry is long gone and the clock says 11am. When I roll over I see Harry left me some medicine and a bottle of water along with a note on the nightstand.

"Louis, I didn't want to wake you. Your are still burning up so take the tablets I've left for you. Make sure you get something to eat if you are up to it, I made soup and there is some in the fridge ready for you to heat up. My number is below, pls text me when you wake up so I know you are okay. Everything with the school is also fine rest and I'll see you soon xx Harry" 

Oh man, Harry made me soup as well, he is really looking after me. I really feel uncomfortable with this. I just can't help feel I'm a charity case that he feels sorry for though. I sigh and lean over and take the two pills. I'm feeling okay just a sore throat and my nose is still stuffy. I'm not used to eating though and I really don't feel like eating right now. I lean over and grab my phone off the nightstand, I should message Liam again. I told him last night I was staying at Niall's and I would see him tonight after work, he messaged me back an 'okay' and he hasn't messaged me again so I assume he is fine with whatever I'm doing. I pull up a new message and type in Mr Styles number I then send him a message.

"Hi, it's Louis. Thank you for the pills and the soup, I don't really feel like eating though and I'm not comfortable with risking your amazing house by using your microwave. Thank you for letting me stay" I write.

I send the message before I can think to much of it. I'm not sure what to do now, I feel like I'm intruding on Harry's life. I feel like a shower but I don't want to outstay my welcome and that might make Harry uncomfortable. I find the remote for the TV and turn it on, I settle on reruns of friends. I'm just nodding off again when my phone buzzes with a new text form Harry. 

"I'm glad you are okay Louis, I was getting worried you hadn't text me. You need to eat, please try for me. I'm glad you agreed to stay, please have a shower if you would like, everything you need is In the bathroom. I will be home around 4 and I will drive you to work if your temperature is down, otherwise I will call in sick for you. Rest up xx" 

Oh my god he is so bossy, I'm not eating any soup for the fact that I will literally burn down his house. I will have a shower though I feel all sweaty and sticky and snotty. I hop off the bed and my body aches, I don't think I will make work tonight at this rate but I have too, I need to suck it up Liam and I need the money desperately this week. 

I walk into Harry's oversize perfectly tidied bathroom and there is a towel, a new toothbrush, a pair of sweats and a T-shirt on the side. Could he get any more perfect? I can't help but like being looked after though, it's strange and new and makes me feel wanted. There is no way Harry would even think of me more than his charity case though, I'm only 16 and I'm pretty sure Harry could loose his job if we were in a relationship, he would never risk that for me. I have to keep telling myself that.

After I finish my shower and put on the sweats and T-shirt laid out for me, I hop back into bed. These are obviously Harry's clothes because the shirt comes to mid thigh and the T-shirt hangs off me. They smell like Harry though and that's a comfort for me right now. I lay back in bed and try to go back to sleep, hopefully I will wake up okay I need to get to work this afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

LOUIS POV

 

The next time I wake up, Harry is hovering over me.

"Louis" he says coaxing me out of my sleep.

I blink awake and see Harry smiling at me, I slightly smile back before I break out into a coughing fit. 

Harry's face twists in concern, he reaches out and feels my forehead again. If it's possible I actually feel worse than before.

"Louis, your temperature is still high. I can't let you go to work today" he tells me.

I finish coughing before I reply.

"No offence Mr Styles, I really appreciate you letting me stay here and everything but you can't stop me going to work, I have to go to work, we need the money and I'll get fired if I don't show up" I rasp out, my voice hurts to talk. 

Mr Styles sighs. 

"At least let me drop you off and wait for you and I'll drive you home afterwards" Harry says.

"I would say no but I really don't think I would make it if I walked, so okay I will agree to your compromise" I say rolling my eyes.

"Good boy, now I've brought you some new jeans and a T-shirt as well as a new jumper and shoes. I went on my lunch break to get them for you and before you flip out at me again for giving you stuff, I had to because your jeans fell apart in my washing machine and your shoes are still soaked through" Harry tells me.

"Harry.......I um I can't pay you back for those things I'm sorry you didn't have to do that I will pay you off if that's okay, I just I'm sorry....you really shouldn't have done that" I say my voice breaking from the soreness of my throat.

"It's okay Lou I wanted too, we will discuss it later don't worry. Just get changes and I will meet you downstairs" He says smiling.

Harry hands me the bag of new clothes and he leaves the room, I head into the bathroom and strip down. My body aching form the flu, my chest feels so tight and sore. I take out the new pair of black skinny jeans and put them on, of course they are a perfect fit and are so comfortable. I pull out the Navy blue and white Vans off the Wall long sleeve baseball shirt and put it on. It's a little big but nothing like wearing one of Liam's, I put the matching black and white Vans on and the blue and white Hoodie on too. I never have new clothes and the fact that they actually fit me is such a novelty, the smile that comes to my face is bright and I will treasure and take the upmost care of these clothes, that's for sure. I brush my teeth again and do my hair the best I can, I look in the mirror and see the bruise on my face is still there but it's starting to yellow and it looks awful. I look really pale and sick. I sigh knowing I'm not going to look any better the more I stare at myself. I make my way out of the room and down the stairs, I can hear Harry in the kitchen. I walk in and he senses me, he looks up from what he is doing and smiles at me. 

"Whoa look at you" he says smirking referring to my clothes.

"Thanks for the clothes Harry" I say shyly looking down, I absentmindedly play with my fingers

"Don't mention it, now I know you haven't eaten today so here quickly finish this soup and we will get going" he says.

I nod slowly and then sit down at the breakfast bar. I take a mouthful of soup and it soothes my burning throat instantly. I end up finishing most of the bowl and Harry beams at me.

"Good?" He questions.

"Yeah, thank you" I smile.

We then head off towards Harry's car and I direct him to the cafe where I work. He doesn't look pleased at the fact the place is in the bad part of town but I haven't had any issues before. 

"Thanks for the ride Harry and today, I appreciate it a lot" I say looking at him.

"No worries Louis, what time do you finish?" He asks.

"Um 9, but you don't have to come back for me, I will walk home. I always do it's fine" I rush out.

"No I'll pick you up I'll be here at 9" he says. 

It's not a question and something tells me I really shouldn't argue with him so I don't, I just nod and climb out of the car and wave goodbye.

I enter the cafe and Clare my boss looks livid at me as I walk into the back room to get my apron on. She follows me.

"You're late Louis what am I bloody paying you for?" She spits at me.

I look at my watch I'm two minutes late.

"Sorry Clare it won't happen again" I say turning towards her.

"You bet it won't happen again or you are fired Louis understand! And what the fuck happened to your face, are you trying to scare away my customers?" She asks angrily. 

"No I'm sorry, I fell down the stairs It was an accident" I whisper out.

"Jesus Christ Louis, this is always happening your always bruised or hurt, harden the fuck up would you. Get out there and serve, table 12 needs there order taken" She yells.

I sigh, grab my apron and tie it around my waist. I then walk out and begin my 4 and a half hour shift on shaky feet. 

When I'm nearing the end of my shift and I have about half an hour left. Harry walks into the cafe, he sees me and smiles and goes to sit at a table up the back. I walk over to him to take his order.

"Hi Harry, what can I get you" I say my voice nearly gone from talking all afternoon. 

"Just a hot chocolate would be great Louis, are you feeling okay? you have nearly lost your voice" he tells me.

"I'm okay" I say

I smile, write down his order and walk tiredly back to the counter, sniffling as I go. I really shouldn't be here I could contaminate people. But I've been washing my hands and I don't prepare the food or drinks I just put the order in and take the payments. There is no one in the cafe but myself, Jamie the other waitress and Clare. When Harry's order is ready I take it off the counter and bring it slowly over to him. Suddenly I feel really weird and I'm not sure why, I just need to lie down. I can feel my temperature is high again,I'm just about to get to Harry when I feel my legs give out and I fall to the side, catching myself on the table of the booth beside me. I drop the hot chocolate on the floor and it spills and smashes everywhere, Harry is out of his seat in a second and bringing me into his arms, he sits me down on the end of the booth and kneels down in front of me. 

"Are you okay Louis" he asks concerned.

Before I can answer Clare comes storming out of the back room a fierce look on her face. 

"What the hell did you do Louis" she yells towards me.

Harry whips his head around at the sound of her screaming and he looks angry.

"I-I- I'm sorry I wasn't feeling well and I fell, It was an accident. I'm sorry Clare" I say.

"Sorry isn't good enough Louis, this is coming out of your wages and your tips for today are mine" She spits.

Jamie comes over and starts cleaning up the mess.

"Listen um Clare, is it? Look Louis didn't do anything wrong and I'm very happy to pay for the glass so it doesn't come out of Louis wages" Harry says.

I can tell he is angry but he is trying to keep his cool with Clare.

"Thank you but it's none of your concern, Louis is lucky I don't fire his sorry ass for this. He is worthless and he deserves what he gets" Clare rages.

"Um excuse me, you have no right to talk to him like that, your lucky I don't report you" Harry says back calmly but voice full of authority.

"Report Me? You want to report me? For what!! putting up with a good for nothing teenager who can't do his job properly?" Clare retaliates.

Harry is about to yell something back at her but I stop him.

"Harry, please just leave it. It's fine don't worry about it" I say slightly begging.

Harry looks torn with letting her get away with what she said and giving in to my pleads. I will definitely loose my job if he keeps going.

"Just go home Louis, you are no good to me right now" Clare says. 

I stand up and walk to the back room to grab my phone and to take my apron off. I sigh and lean on the couch to catch my breath. I'm used to my dad calling me worthless but hearing it from Clare at work too, just hits hard as well. I pull myself together and leave the back room, Harry is waiting by the counter for me his face unreadable. 

"Don't bother coming in Friday either Louis, I've given your shift to Jamie. Your nothing but worthless, you better be up to scratch when you come In on Saturday for your shift" she says her voice riddled with anger.

Harry leads me out of the cafe by the small of my back and over to the car. I try to hold in my tears, I just don't understand why I'm so useless. Harry opens my door for me and I sit down in my seat as he walks around the other side of and hops in. I'm so embarrassed, Harry now knows how stupid and worthless I actually am. I can't do maths, I can't cook, I'm hopeless at work, I'm gay and my father hates me because I made my mother leave. I wipe the tears that have fallen away with my sleeve and sniffle. Harry doesn't start the car instead he looks at me, I don't make eye contact though I just lean my head back on the chair and bring my knees up to my chest and look out the window.

"Louis" Harry starts.

"Please.....please don't Mr Styles" I croak.

I'm suddenly overcome with another coughing fit, Harry rubs my back and when I'm finished I still don't look at him I just lean back in my seat.

"You are none of those things she said in there little one" Harry says so lovingly towards me.

That's all it takes for the tears to come.

"Please d-d-don't c-a-a-ll me that Harry, you can't call me that" I say shakily.

"Why not Louis?" He asks softly.

"Because, it it makes me feel like you care and and you can't care Harry, you can't care about...about me" I stumble. 

"Oh Louis, I care about you so very much" Harry says.

He reaches out for me and I swat him away, he doesn't give up though and I keep trying to push him away but he grabs me and pulls me onto his lap so I'm straddling him.

"Shhhhhh, shhhhhh it's okay little one, shhhhh" he tells me.

I bury my face in his neck and let the tears fall. I have another coughing fit and Harry's shirt is absolutely ruined with disgusting snot and tears but he never lets me go. 

Eventually I pull away and he looks me in the eyes and cups my face. 

"Louis, you are such an amazing boy, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I think you're perfect and adorable and funny and I care a lot about you Louis, I shouldn't. I really shouldn't, but I do and I can't help it" Harry says so sincerely.

 

I look him in the eyes and I want to believe everything he is telling me but I'm so scared too. I smile slightly before I break our eye contact and bury my head in his neck again. We sit there in silence for a few mins Harry rubbing my back soothingly, until I've completely calmed down. I slip out of his arms and back into my seat.

"I'm sorry about your shirt" I say.

Harry chuckles 

"It's fine, I promise" he says.

"I have to get home Harry, my dad will be waiting for me" I say solemnly.

"Right of course Louis, let's go" he says.

He composes himself and we drive towards my house, silence between us. I hope I haven't offended Harry, I hope he isn't mad at me. We get closer to home and when my house comes into view I see my dad's car as well as three others, which means his friends are here again too. Shit, my breathing picks up, I really don't want to go inside I'm scared. Harry senses my uneasiness.

"Your dad has people over a lot huh?" Harry asks when we pull up.

"I guess so yeah" I say shrugging.

"Louis, you have my number and I want you to call me if you need to, if you want to talk or get out of the house just call me okay....please" Harry says seriously.

"I will, thank you for today Harry. I appreciate it a lot" I say back.

"Always Louis" Harry says smiling, although his smile doesn't reach his eyes. He is for some reason, reluctant to let me go.

"I'll see you at school" I say.

"Yes, you will" He smiles out.

I smile back and open the car door, I walk slowly up to the front door and hesitate to open it. I turn around and wave to Harry before I twist the door nob and enter hell. 

I close the door behind me and I'm instantly attacked

"What the fuck are you doing here?" My dad spits in my ear. 

He has me pinned against the door my back to his chest.

"I'll leave, I'm sorry I'll leave" I say hurriedly hoping he will just let me leave and come back later.

"Where did you get these clothes Louis? And who was that dropping you off in that fancy ass car huh?" My dad asks evilly.

"No one, it was just a friend" I say trying to get away.

"You stole money from me to buy these clothes didn't you?" 

"No!" I yell

I should know he doesn't like it when I yell, he pushes me harder into the door.

"You are a filthy, ugly liar Louis and I'm going to teach you a lesson. You will never steal from me again" he says.

Suddenly I'm turned around and pushed towards the living room.

"Boys Louis needs to be taught a lesson" My dad smirks.

"No!" I yell.

I try to run out of the room but my dad pushes me into Jake and Jake grabs me and holds me in a tight grip.

"Louis, Louis,Louis,when are you going to learn that you deserve everything you get" My dad sneers.

He then pulls his hand back and punches me square in the eye with all his strength. His friends laugh and cheer him on as he continues to assault my body, I loose count of the number of punches he throws at me, all I can feel is pain. He hits my face again and then I'm thrown to the ground by Jake, then the kicking starts. His friends start to join in and I try to curl In on myself, I place my arms over my face trying to protect myself from receiving anymore blows to the head. I cry out in pain and that just spars them on more, I feel like I can't breathe and I find myself gasping for air.

"Stop, please stop" I find myself begging.

It hurts so badly, it hurts but they don't care.

"Ohhhhh, can't handle it you fucking pussy?" One of dads friends spits.

They all laugh at me, their assault eventually slows down though and they spit on me for good measure. I can't move off the floor though, it's too painful. 

I feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, I vaguely hear the front door slam and the house is quiet. Liam will be working and he is usually home around 10, I don't know what the time is but I hope he comes home soon. I think this time has gone to far, I may actually need a hospital. I begin to cry. I try to reach for my phone in my pocket but when I pull it out I find it's completely smashed. Shit, what am I going to do now? I can't get up and for some reason I just want to call Harry. The urge to be In Harry's arms right now is quite overwhelming, I think of being safe in Harry's bed and wrapped up in his warmth as I give in to sleep. 

"Louis" I can hear my name being called.

"Louis buddy, it's Zayn can you wake up for me babes?" 

I begin to stir awake, as I do though pain comes back ten fold and I gasp as I try to breathe.

"Calm down just relax Louis" Zayn tells me.

I groan in pain, everything hurts so badly.

"Louis, bud it's Liam can you open your eyes?" Liam asks me.

I don't want to open my eyes, it makes this so much more real. I begin to slowly blink my eyes open and I come face to face with Liam and Zayn.

"Hey, are you okay?"Liam asks.

I shake my head no, I realise I'm still on the floor and there is blood around me.

"Shit, what do we do Zayn" Liam asks concerned.

He tries to sit me up but I groan in protest and he lies me back down.

"Liam, I'm only in my third year of uni there is only so much I can do, I think we need some more help, he is hurt badly" Zayn says worriedly. 

"Who Zayn, we can't take him to the hospital, who can we call?" Liam asks panicked. 

"Harry, please call Harry..." I rasp out finding it hard to breathe.

"Harry? Who's Harry bud?" Zayn asks.

"Mr Styles" I croak.

"Fuck, I don't have his number...I can't call him" Liam says worriedly.

"I'm just going to get a warm washer to clean him up" Zayn says.

Zayn runs off to the bathroom while Liam leans down beside me, and strokes my head.

"Louis, I have Coach Ben's number I can call him and get Harry's number....can we trust him Louis?" 

I start coughing, the pain is so bad I feel like I might pass out again.

"Yeah I, I think so Li I don't know but...please, I want Harry...." I try before I'm coughing again,

"Okay, it's okay just relax" Liam says. 

He takes his phone out of his pocket and dials Bens number, he walks away so I can't hear the conversation. Zayn comes back into the room with a warm washer. 

"Louis, I'm just going to clean up your face a little bit okay" He warns me.

As soon as he dabs the cloth on my face I hiss in pain

"Aghhhhhh, stop Zayn please it hurts" I rasp. 

"Sorry babes" Zayn says.

Liam comes racing back into the room having finished his phone conversation.

"Okay Harry and Ben are on their way Louis, they will be here in about 15 minutes" Liam says.

The moment I know Harry is coming I relax and feel safe I know Harry will know what to do.

"Louis I need to take this hoodie off to see the damage to you body" Zayn says.

"No, Zayn please it hurts no" I say, my throat is so sore I've nearly lost my voice.

"I will be gentle Louis" Zayn says.

"Please just not yet please... I don't feel good please" I beg him.

"How long do we have Li?" Zayn asks.

Liam looks at his watch.

"About 45 minutes dad usually gets home from the pub at 12am" Liam says. 

We suddenly hear a knock at the door, Liam goes to check who it is and opens the door to a very panicked Harry an Ben.

"What happened Liam, what's going on" Coach Ben asks.

"Please before I let you in, I need you both to promise me something. Don't ask any questions, I promise Louis and I will explain later. I just need you both to promise you won't call anyone or do anything until you let us explain please" Liam says quickly. 

"Um okay we promise, just as long as you tell us what's going on Liam" Harry says.

"I promise.... just right now we need to help Louis, If I had my way I wouldn't have called you but Louis asked for Harry and I just hope I haven't made the wrong decision, so please just allow us to explain later. Louis needs us now" Liam says again.

"Okay Li, is he hurt has something happened?" Ben asks.

"Yeah" Liam says.

He gestures for them both to walk in and I watch as they take in the sight of our fucked up house and their faces drop when both of their eyes land on me at the same time, on the floor in a pool of blood.


	8. Chapter 8

LOUIS POV

"Wholly shit" Harry yells.

Ben and Harry both run over to my side and bend down next to me and Zayn.

"Louis buddy, shit" Ben yells.

"Louis, it's okay I'm here you're okay" Harry says.

He reaches out and grabs my hand and strokes my forehead. Im still flitting in and out of consciousness. 

"It hurts" I groan.

"I know Lou, I need to take your jacket off now babes okay" Zayn says carefully.

"No Zayn please....it hurts" I cry.

"Shhhhhh Lou you're okay shhhhh" Harry comforts me.

"I assume you're Zayn?" Ben asks.

"Yeah mate I'm Zayn, thanks for coming...." Zayn says.

"Of course, but I assume since we are here and Louis isn't in a hospital yet, that there is a reason for that" Ben says.

"Yep, but We'll have to,explain later. We only have about half an hour to get him out of here and he is in so much pain I'm not sure if we can even risk moving him" Zayn says.

Harry is whispering words of comfort in my ear as Zayn reaches out and starts to unzip my hoodie. He open is up and gulps.

"Fuck, shit, shit shit" he says.

There is blood soaking through my shirt. Harry and Ben help Zayn take my hoodie off slowly.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh" I scream out in pain.

The pain is so bad I'm gasping for air.

"Shhhhhhh relax, just breathe Louis, we are nearly finished" Ben says comfortingly to me.

They get my hoodie off and Zayn lifts up my shirt, and feels around as best he can.

"Zayn stop, stop fuck please aghhhhhh" I scream.

It hurts so badly, I squeeze Harry's hand so tightly.

"It's okay little one, shhhhhh" Harry whispers to me.

"He definitely has broken ribs, the bruising is extensive. I'm sure there is some form of internal bleeding" Zayn says more to himself.

"Zayn we have to go, we only have 15 minutes" Liam panics as he paces back and forth.

Ben and Harry share a look.

"Louis bud, Harry is going to pick you up now and we are going to take you to his house where we will fix you up, okay matey" Ben says.

I nod my head as Harry carefully puts his arms under my legs and shoulders and lifts me into his arms.

"I've got you it's okay I've got you Lou" Harry reassures me.

Ben tells Liam Harry's address and I'm carried out to Harry's car. Ben opens the back door for Harry and I and Harry settles us carefully on the back seat, me still in his lap. Ben goes around to the front of the car and hops in the drivers seat. 

"Harry it hurts" I say tiredly.

"I know Louis, I'm so sorry you're hurt" 

"Louis buddy, We promised Liam We wouldn't ask questions, but Louis you are really hurt and we need you to tell us why you can't go to the hospital, because I really think you need to be taken to the ER" coach Ben tells me. There is no anger or frustration in his voice, he is genuinely worried for me.

"I-I-I...b-b-because ...Liam, I'll get taken away from Liam and I can't be taken away" I say getting upset as the tears start again.

"Okay Louis, shhhhhhh it's okay" Ben says. 

"Harry" Ben says looking back in the rear view mirror.

Harry looks up and they have a private conversation with their eyes.

"Louis, my wife is a doctor and I think I need to get her involved okay buddy, just because I really think you need medical attention and it's not safe for us to ignore that" Ben starts.

"No, no.....please no, I can't get taken from Liam. I can't please, don't do this to me please" I gasp out panicking.

"Shit" Harry swears. 

I can feel my chest constricting and I can feel myself gasping for air, why can't I breathe.

"Louis, look at me little one, look at me" Harry says cupping my cheeks.

"No one is going to take you away from Liam okay we won't let that happen we promise okay, just relax" Harry tells me.

"Promise me, please promise me" I ask upset.

"We promise Louis shhhh it's okay" Ben says reassuring me.

I relax a little and snuggle down in Harry's warmth. He pulls his arms around me and I feel so so safe. 

"My wife's name is Casey Louis, you remember her from the other night, she comes to the games a lot. She is really lovely and will know exactly how to look after you okay" Ben says.

"Okay" I rasp.

Ben makes a phone call asking Casey to come to Harry's with her kit. We pull up to Harry's and I'm carried inside to Harry's bedroom. Liam and Zayn are hot on our heels. Harry lays me in his soft warm bed and starts taking my shoes off. 

"Liam, bottom drawer is a pair of sweats and Zayn in the cupboard hanging up grab a long sleeve T-shirt" Harry instruct them. 

They nod and get to finding what he asked for.

"Boxers are In the top drawer Liam" Harry says again.

Casey then comes flitting into the room in her work scrubs having just finished her shift. She rushes over to my side and Ben walks in after her, having filled her in I assume. She bends down next to me and strokes my hair.

"Hi Louis, I'm Dr Casey, I don't think we have met properly yet. I'm going to look after you okay, can you let me take a look at you" she asks so carefully.

"It hurts.." I say shaking my head no.

"I know Louis and that's why I need to have a look at you, to see what's hurting and hopefully I can make it stop okay" she says.

"Harry" I say shakily. 

"I'm here Lou, I'm right here" Harry tells me.

Harry climbs onto the bed next to me and takes my hand.

"Okay Sweetheart, I want to you suck on this when the pain gets too bad okay, it's morphine and will help okay" Casey tells me as she hands me a green looking whistle. 

Harry helps me put it in my mouth and she starts checking me over, first she cuts my shirt off and gasps when she does. Tears start falling from my eyes, shit this must be bad.

She starts cleaning off the blood and feels around my ribs

"Aghhhhhhhhh stop please I can't stand it, it hurts so bad please" I scream.

"I know sweetheart, I'm sorry" Casey tells me.

"Suck on the whistle Lou, come one deep breaths" Harry Coaxes me.

I start sucking harshly on the whistle, it makes me feel spacey but the pain is still there.

"It's not working it doesn't help, please" I beg whoever is listening.

"It's okay sweetheart I'm nearly done" Casey reassures me. 

I look towards Harry and I can see tears in his eye's. He smiles weakly at me as he strokes my hair comforting me.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I can treat everything here without having to visit a hospital. I will need to knock Louis out though, his shoulder is dislocated and I need to pop it back in and there is a lot of damage to his torso so I need to put him to sleep" Casey says.

Everyone nods in agreement before Casey turns to me, she smiles and fills up a needle from a vial. 

"Okay sweetheart, I'm going to give you some medicine to make you sleep, when you wake up you will be a lot more comfortable okay" Casey says warmly.

I nod my head I welcome the sleep, I'm exhausted and I'm in to much pain to want to stay awake. She injects the medicine into my arm and the effect is immediate, I begin to close my eyes add I'm comforted by Harry's large hands combing through my hair and the smell of vanilla and cinnamon.

HARRYS POV

"Okay he's out" Casey says. 

"Harry help me get his shirt off just go carefully, we don't want to puncture his lung with his broken rib" Casey tells me.

I nod and help her undress Louis to his boxers.

"We will wait outside Case" Ben tells her gesturing for Liam and Zayn to leave with him.

"Okay but no one is to leave understand!! I want to talk to all of you when I've finished fixing up Louis, I want no excuses" she says, voice full of authority.

"Yep, we will be down stairs in the kitchen" Ben says.

They leave the room and I help Casey as she puts stitches in Louis side, pops his arm back in place and strap his ribs. When she is done she sets to taking Louis boxers off and changing him into his fresh clothes. I leave the room as she does, not wanting to overstep that line.

I head down to the kitchen where Liam, Zayn and Ben are sitting at the table, tea cups used and abandoned. Their heads shoot up as they see me enter.

"What's happened Harry, is he okay?" Liam asks concern all over his face.

"He is okay, Casey will be down in a minute she is just changing him" I tell them.

I go to sit over at the table with them and we wait in silence for Casey to come down. She walks into the kitchen two minutes later with an angry look on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Okay, someone needs to tell me right now, why I had to treat a very tiny 16 year old boy in one of my best friends homes, instead of taking him to a hospital against my better judgement?" She asks angrily.

"Case, just calm down and come and sit down, please" Ben says.

"Ben, I love you dearly but I will not calm down. That poor boys Injuries are severe and very concerning, now someone start talking NOW" she snaps. 

We all turn to look at Liam. He hesitates for a second and then starts talking.

"Our dad.... he abuses Louis and he has been for the past two years, since our mum left" Liam says as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

The room is silent. What the fuck? Louis dad hits him, he fucking hits him. That poor innocent boy, I can't believe it. I have the sudden urge to kill their dad, I want to kill that man.

"Why Liam? why haven't you gone to the authorities?" Ben asks angrily.

"He blames Louis for mum leaving, I don't know why else. I've been trying my hardest to get custody of Louis without dad finding out. We don't want to be split up, Louis refuses to get sent to a foster home without me. I'm trying my god dam hardest to keep him safe. Between work and uni and Louis job, I can hardly keep us fed and Louis clothed. Dad spends all his money on booze and drugs and gambling. We are left to look after ourselves. I stayed in Doncaster so I could watch Louis, so I could try to keep him safe. I.....my Lawyer has said I need to prove I can financially keep Louis and I need proof that dad is an unfit parent. I've thought about running away with Louis, fuck, he has begged me so many times, but if we are caught l loose all chances of ever getting full custody of Louis. That's why we haven't told anyone, that's why we have been hiding it. Louis will be taken from me and we both can't let that happen" Liam tells us, wiping his eyes.

"Fuck" I say, rubbing my hands over my face. 

"Fuck is right, we can't let this go on Liam, Louis is seriously hurt" Ben says.

"Well what am I supposed to do? I need proof he is being abused, I'm never home when it happens. I can't financially support us both according to the law, even though that's what's been happening for two years" Liam yells.

"I've taken photos of his injuries your all witnesses, we need to report it Liam" Casey says.

"And then what happens to Louis? We get split up, he could be taken anywhere, we need each other" Liam says. 

He pushes his chair back and stands up and starts pacing back and forth.

"What do you need to do for custody to be signed over? how long does it take?" Ben asks.

"if you can prove dads an unfit parent, about a month I guess, while they look in to everything. I have to be on a higher wage though, for at least six months before they will consider me. I don't get a raise for another two months" Liam says frustratingly.

"We will take him, he can live with us, I'll organise the paperwork in the morning" Casey says matter of factly.

"What? no... I.... no, you can't do that, there is two years before Louis is legally an adult you can't take on that commitment" Liam says gobsmacked.

"Liam, Louis needs a safe home and loving people around him, we can give that to him. You won't be split up, you can see each other whenever you want. You can have a life and not have to worry about whether Louis is safe and fed and clothed. Let us do it, he deserves this just as much as you do" Ben says.

"You would do that for us?" Liam asks, his voice shaking.

"Absolutely, Louis is a great kid and keeping him safe and loved is what he needs, we can both give him that" Casey says. 

"I need you to promise me I can see him and that you will look after him, I know you will I just....the last few years have been so tough on Louis and he has never complained once. When I don't have money for food, all he is concerned about is me and whether I'm okay. He never complains that I get new clothes and he has to have my hand me downs. Never complains when all his friends have the latest video games and iPhones, never once utters a single compliant when he works three long shifts a week to keep the power on on the house and he never, ever complains when he gets the shit beaten out of him because dad blames Louis for his fuck ups. Louis deserves the world and I tried my best to give that to him, I did, I'm still trying but I'm going to fail him and I know it. He deserves so much more than I can give him" Liam says.

Liam loves Louis so much I can tell and he has been doing his best to try and put him first and his courage is admirable. Having Ben and Casey take Louis in though, would be a wonderful option for Louis. He would be loved and cared for and that's what he needs. I would take him in myself but I know Ben and Casey would be a better option parent wise for Louis. My feelings for Louis are so much more that that, they are different. 

"Liam, you have done so much for him, I know he thinks the world of you. You have tried your hardest to keep him safe, you're a wonderful brother" I tell him.

"Let us be there for him now Liam, let us take him in please. You can trust us Liam I promise you" Ben says.

There is silence for a while before Liam speaks up,

"Okay, I trust you Ben, what do we have to do?" Liam asks.

Casey tells us how the process works and that a report will be filed against Louis dad. We all need to make statements and it will take a few weeks for an investigation into Louis abuse. Meanwhile Ben and Casey will file for custody and Louis can stay with them until the investigation is over and the custody case is heard. Liam agrees.

"How do we tell Louis?" Liam asks worriedly. 

"I can do it, I think Ben and I should do it" I say calmly. 

"Harry, I don't know why. It know Louis obviously has this connection with you and he was so adamant that I call you tonight..... I know you are his teacher, but is there something else going on between you?" Liam asks.

I sigh. 

"Look Liam, I don't know why, but the first time I saw Louis there was this instant connection with him. I want him safe and looked after and I can't help the pull I have towards him. I can't deny the fact I'm attracted to him, I'm sorry I can't. I know what you must be thinking, I know I'm his teacher and he is young and I would never ever take advantage of that or put him in any sort of danger. I want what's best for Louis Liam and you have my word I would do nothing to hurt him, but I can't help the way I feel" I say, keeping eye contact with Liam.

 

"Harry, look I'm not one to judge, I want what's best for Louis too and I'm glad he trusts you and he has you around as well. All I ask is that you don't take advantage of him. Despite everything, he is still so Innocent and naive and I just want him to be okay" Liam says seriously.

"Liam you have my word, I would never act on my feelings unless Louis wanted me too, I would never, ever take advantage of him. Right now I think we all just want him safe and in a loving home where he can reach is full potential" I tell him. 

He nods at me and smiles slightly.

"Look I really don't mean to be rude, but I have to go. Dad will be suspicious if I don't get home soon, I'll have to tell him Louis is at Niall's. He probably won't even remember anything anyway" Liam says.

"Will you be okay going back home?" Ben asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Dad will never touch me.....it's just Louis" Liam says. 

That fucking asshole deserves to die, I hope he gets arrested and the book thrown at him.

"Thank you for everything, I really appreciate everything you are doing for us" Liam says sheepishly.

"Thank you for calling us Liam, this is the right thing to do" Ben says.

"I know, I just hope Louis sees it that way too" he says.

We say our goodbyes to Liam and Zayn. Casey, Ben and I head to the Lounge room to talk, we flop down on the couch and sit in silence for a few minutes.

"This is fucked up" Ben says.

"I knew something was going on with that fucking asshole, what kind of father does that to their child" I say angrily. 

"I know, I can't believe they have both been hiding this for two years and I never picked up on it. The amount of times Louis must have played football hurt or bruised and I never picked up on it. I should have seen it" Ben says upset.

"It's not your fault love, the two of them hid this so well" Casey says as she comforts Ben on the couch.

"Are you sure you are okay with taking Louis in Case? Are you sure we can do this" Ben asks her seriously,

"Yes absolutely, we can give him everything he needs, a loving stable home and in the courts eyes that's what they ask for. We make good money and that will work in our favour too" Casey says.

"I just hope Louis is okay with it too" Ben says.

"Me too" I say.

Ben and Casey decide to stay the night in the spare room. Ben and I will talk to Louis in the morning. We say goodnight and I head up to my room, I check on Louis and he is sleeping soundly on his back in my bed. I change into my pyjamas and slide in next to him, I'm careful not to touch him as I know he will be in a lot of pain. I fall Into a restless sleep beside Louis waking up at every movement and noise that he makes. I just want to be here for Louis and I hope he can let me and understand why we have decided what we did tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

HARRY'S POV

At about 5am Louis stirs awake, he groans before a few whimpers leave his lips.

"Shhhhhh Louis, you're okay" I tell him, I reach out a comforting hand and running it through his hair.

"Hurts" he whimpers out trying to breathe.

"I know it does little one, I'm sorry I can't make it go away" I tell him honestly.

Louis starts sniffling and I can't help my instincts that take over, I move over and pull him gently into my arms so he is laying over my chest. I hold on to him tightly afraid he might break and he cries into my chest. 

"Im scared Harry, It hurts and I'm scared" he tells me 

My heart breaks for him, I just want to make his pain go away.

"What are you scared of?" I ask gently.

"You know now... don't you? You all know what really happened to me" Louis says.

"Yes Louis we do and I will never let him hurt you again. You will never step foot inside that house again. Do you understand. You are safe with me Louis" I tell him.

He doesn't respond, instead just cries until he wears himself out and is fast asleep again. 

This goes on for a week straight before we even get the change to talk to Louis, he doesn't eat much, but he sleeps a lot. Casey says its just his body's way of healing. Between all of our schedules we are able to make sure someone is with Louis at all times. We haven't told him yet but Casey filed a report to the state about the abuse and neglect and they are investigating the case. Louis has been staying with me as we haven't wanted to upset him and we haven't even had a chance to talk to him about anything yet. Casey and Ben have officially applied to the courts for custody of Louis and now all we can do is wait. Legally Louis should still be at home but Casey has said he needs hospital care and so he is allowed to stay with me for another two days before I will get arrested for kidnapping. There is no way I'm letting him go back home though, no way will he be in the same room as that man again. It's a Friday afternoon and Louis is due to go home on Monday. Ben and I are sitting in the Lounge room talking when Louis wanders Into the room slowly. 

"Harry?" He asks quietly.

 

"Louis, are you okay. You should have called me I would have helped you come down the stairs" I tell him kindly.

I walk over to him and help him to sit down on the couch.

"I um didn't want to bother you" he says shyly.

"Louis, you aren't a bother at all" Ben tells him and I agree.

"Listen Louis, we really need to talk to you about a few things okay" Ben tells him gently.

"Your not kicking me off the team are you.....please I promise I can play" Louis rushes out.

"No, no bud we aren't kicking you off the team at all" Ben says.

Louis relaxes and then he sighs.

"It's......you know about my dad right.....I know..... but I can take it, I can, I can handle everything. I don't want to be taken away from Liam please" he says panicking al little.

"Louis, no, you don't have to put up with being abused, never again!! he will never touch you again we won't let him" I tell him.

"I-I-I have too, I don't want to go to a foster home Harry, please I don't want to leave Liam or school, please you can't make me go you can't. I'll run away" he stumbles out I can see tears forming in his eyes.

"We both promise you, you won't be taken from Liam or placed in a foster home" Ben tells him carefully.

"What do you mean? You didn't tell anyone?" He asks hopeful.

"We had to, we had to tell the authorities. We couldn't let you go back there, you were hurt. Your father abuses you, he hurts you, we won't allow that Louis" Ben tells him.

Louis stands up anxiously. 

"But I'll be taken away now, where is Liam.... I want Liam where is he" Louis begins to panic.

" Liam's at work Lou, he will be over afterwards, no one is taking you away from him" I tell him gently as I pull him back down on the couch.

"Then what's going on I don't understand" he asks and I can see how scared he is.

"Louis, Casey and I have talked to Liam and we agreed it would be best for you if you came to live with us" Ben states.

Louis looks at Ben shocked.

"We have applied to the courts to gain custody of you, we are still waiting on official approval while your case is being looked into but our lawyer says its very promising" Ben tells him.

"You....wait you want.....me? But I.....I don't understand" Louis says confused "You realise you will be stuck with me for two years at least" He finishes.

"We understand Louis, and seeing you the other night after your dad abused you, lying on the floor. Casey and I decided we wanted to give you everything you deserve, a loving caring home. What do you say, Liam will be able to visit whenever he wants. You won't have to move schools or uproot your life. We want to take care of you Louis..." Ben says.

Louis just stares at Ben completely speechless, before the tears come. Streaming down his face.  
Ben leans over Louis and takes him into his arms.

"It's okay Louis, it's okay. You will be safe with us I promise" Ben says reassuring Louis. 

Louis returns the hug eagerly and just cry's. Eventually he pulls back and wipes his eyes.

"I don't know what to say" he says shyly.

"You don't have to say anything just allow us to look after you okay" Ben says 

"Okay....." Louis responds smiling slightly.

"So I'm glad you are okay with this arrangement. We do however have one other hiccup, you are only allowed to stay with Harry for another two days you have to go home on Monday while the investigation is still happening" Ben says.

"But, will my dad be there? Does he know about the investigation?" Louis asks scared out of his mind.

"Yeah he does Louis and that's why we don't want to send you back" I tell him.

"So what do we do?" He asks.

"Our lawyer says they won't allow you can't stay with Casey and I until we are approved custody and that could take another three weeks" Ben says.

"And if you stay with me I will get arrested and charged with kidnapping" Harry States. 

Louis eyes bug out of his head.

"I'll go back, I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble....I'm sorry" Louis says.

"No Louis no, you haven't believe me I've loved having you here, I don't want you to go back though" I say.

"Harry has applied for interim custody until we are approved but we won't find out if he is successful until Monday, but it's looking really promising" Ben says.

"Okay" Louis says. 

I smile towards Louis. 

"Let's not worry about that now though okay, we still have two days before we have to worry about anything, so how about we relax and watch some movies and order pizza for dinner?" I ask Louis.

His face lights up like Christmas.

"Really?" He asks excitedly.

"Really" I smile back at him.

"I'm actually going to get going, Casey and I have some things to organise" Ben tells us.

I nod and Ben gets up to go to the door and I walk behind him to see him out. 

"Ben?" Louis stands up and says timidly.

Ben turns around and smiles at Louis, before he can say anything though, Louis is running up to him and hugging him tightly around the waist. 

"Thank you" he whispers quietly.

Ben looks taken aback by Louis actions and he looks at me with tears in his eyes. I look back at him smiling. He hugs Louis back tightly.

"It's our pleasure Louis, really.We look forward to having you" Ben says. 

They pull back and Louis and I watch Ben leave,we then head back into the Lounge room to watch a movie together. Louis sits on the couch and winces as he sits down, he looks so cute in my huge clothes, so snugly. I want to cuddle up with him in my arms, and kiss him senseless. 

"Would you like some pain relief Louis? You look a little sore" I say kindly.

"Yes um yes please, I can get it though" He says.

"I will get it, just relax and I'll be back in a minute, why don't you pick a movie to watch?" I asks him.

He nods his head and walks over to the DVD collection and starts looking through. I can't help but watch him, he is so adorable and cute. I tear my eyes away from him and walk into the kitchen to get some snacks and order the pizza, I get Louis pain medication and two water bottles and a blanket and walk back out to the lounge. Louis has put back to the future 2 in the dvd player and is sitting on the couch. I give him his pain relief and he takes it gratefully. We press play and we sit on the couch next to each other. Louis keeps moving around though he can't seem to get comfortable.

"Here Lou, just lean on me I don't mind" I tell him.

He blushes but smiles slightly as he rests his head on my chest. I pull him close and start carding my hands through his hair. I love having him as in my arms. He belongs right here with me.

LOUIS POV

I rest my head on Harry chest and he wraps his warm arms around me. I feel so safe and secure with him. I seriously can't believe how much my life has changed in the last week. I can't believe how lucky I am that Casey and Ben want to take me in, I just can't help but feel like everything is going to be okay. I'm confused about Harry though and I need to work out my feelings for him. 

"Harry?" I ask shyly.

"Yeah?" He asks kindly, rubbing my arm up and down comforting me.

I lift my head from his chest and look towards his gorgeous green eyes.

"Um, I just.....what is this between us? I'm so confused Harry" I say. 

I realise the question I just asked and I'm overcome with embarrassment and I blush, what if Harry doesn't know what I'm talking about, what if he isn't confused what if he doesn't even have feelings towards me. I feel like a complete idiot.

"Um I mean.....I'm sorry I" I stutter out.

"Shhhh, Louis, listen. Ever since the first moment I saw you, I thought you were absolutely gorgeous. You took my breath away, I know there is a 8 year age gap but I can't help my feelings towards you. I'm attracted to you Louis" Harry tells me honestly.

I feel my breathe hitch in my throat. 

"You make me feel things Harry, that I've never felt before" I tell him.

Harry smiles his dimpled smile back at me he cups my cheek and he leans down so slowly, I gasp as his lips meet mine in a soft slow kiss. There is no tongue and it's amazing my whole body ignites and I feel like the world completely stops. Harry pulls back still cupping my cheek.

"You are so beautiful Louis" 

I look up at him thorough my long lashes, he soothes his thumb over my bruised cheek and I smile back at him,

"That was my first kiss" I tell him.

Harry beams at me

"Yeah? And how was it?" Harry smirks knowingly.

"Amazing" I say.

Harry leans in again and when his lips are an inch from mine and I can feel his breath coast over me I get so warm and tingly.

"I'm going to use my tongue this time okay, just relax" Harry says sensing my uneasiness.

"I've never...I don't know how" I whisper. 

"I'll show you, just open your mouth for me" Harry says as his smell engulfs me. 

Having him this close to me is amazing and I want to treasure every moment. I nod my head and Harry leans in, his lips touch mine again and this time when we kiss his tongue invades my mouth, Harry tastes better than I could of ever imagined. I slowly start to respond and massage his tongue back. I whimper into his mouth and he deepens the kiss. I reach out and grab his T-shirt to steady me and bring him closer, he reaches his arm around my waist and pulls me further into his chest. I don't want this feeling to stop and I never want to stop kissing Harry. We eventually pull back for air and stare at each other, our breathing is heavy. We are about to lean in again when the doorbell rings....it's the pizza man. Harry smirks at me and stands up to grab the pizza. I'm not really hungry anymore, I just want to spend the night kissing Harry.

Harry walks back into the Lounge room pizza in hand and smiles. He sets the box down on the coffee table and the smell of pepperoni fills the air. My appetite seems to return at the sight of dinner, I haven't had pizza in so long. Harry hands me a paper plate with a piece on it and I eagerly devour the whole piece before Harry is even halfway through his. He chuckles at me.

"Easy their little one, you will choke if you don't slow down" he tells me in jest.

I blush and slow down my eating.

"Sorry...I just haven't had pizza in forever" I say.

" Lou, I'm here if you want to talk about what's been going on. Liam told us a little but whenever you are ready to talk I'm here to listen" Harry tells me sincerely.

"But once you find out about how weak I am you won't want to be with me Harry, I know it" I say looking down at my lap.

Harry places his pizza on the coffee table and grabs my hands.

"Look at me Louis" he tells me In his teachers voice. It sends something to the pit of my stomach, I look up and meet his eyes.

"I think you are wonderful and brave so so brave Louis, what you have been through does not make you weak it makes you strong and I don't even know what I would have done if I were in your situation. You amaze me Louis and I would never ever think otherwise" Harry tells me.

For some reason it makes me want to tell Harry everything and I just start talking.

"My mum left two years ago, I was 14. But even before that my parents weren't happy, I remember from the age of about 10, Liam was 14. I used to run to his room and hide because mum and dad would fight all the time, he would keep me safe and would tell me everything was going to be okay that mum and dad loved each other. I believed him and he always protected me when I was scared. As the years went on though it just got worse, they would scream at each other. When I was 14 I came home from school to mum throwing things at dad, she was telling him how much she hated him and couldn't stand him. She told him she met someone else and that she was leaving and was leaving Liam and I behind. I tried to stop her but she didn't even care, she kissed me on the head and left......we haven't heard from her since, my own mother hates me. When she left dad started yelling at me, he was so angry he told me it was my fault and that they never wanted me in the first place, every night he would drink and scream at me....awful things. Liam was 18 then and was planning to move out but he knew dad was so mean to me, he didn't want to leave me alone so he stayed. It was last year when dad started getting physical. It started with little shoves here and there and then he would punch me every now and then but when I told him I was gay he really lost it. I could have died, it was worse than the beating he just gave me and from then on he used me as his punching bag" I say. Harry wipes away a tear from my eye.

"Louis I will never ever let him touch you again I swear it" Harry says.

"He doesn't care that he hurts me, he lets his friends rough me up too you know. Let's them push me and kick me and punch me, they think it's so funny. All dad does now is drink and do drugs, when my grandma died her inheritance paid off the house but we still needed food and power and water and clothes. Dad has access to all her money and just gambles it and buys himself all the newest stuff and clothes and food but Liam and I are left with nothing. I work to pay the power bill and Liam tries his hardest to make his pay check stretch to food and gas and clothes, but it never does. I would go days without eating while dad and his friends ate like kings in the next room, I once tried to take a piece of pizza and I got a blood nose and a split lip for that" I laugh out slightly.

"Louis, my god, I cannot imagine how hard this has all been on you. I promise you Ben and Casey are what is best for you, they will look after you so well and make sure you are loved, I know they will" Harry says.

"Why can't I just stay with you?" I ask shyly.

It makes sense to me to stay with Harry especially if we have feelings for each other.

"I would love for you to stay with me Baby,really but if you and I want to form any sort of relationship as.....as a couple it wouldn't be right. I want to be with you Louis and I can't take advantage of your situation to do that" Harry says.

"You, want to be with me? Like in a proper relationship?" I ask him.

"Yes Louis, I do. I know we have so many hurdles in our way, but I want to try and be with you" Harry tells me.

Goosebumps break out all over my body at Harry's words, I am so happy he wants to be with me.

"I don't want you to get into any trouble though Harry" I tell him.

"well, you are 16 which means you are now legal to be in a relationship so I'm technically not doing anything illegal.....we do however have to keep our relationship from the school though, even though I'm not entirely illegal it's still frowned upon okay" Harry says.

"Yeah, okay" I say but the smile on my face is so big.

Harry smiles back at me and leans in for another kiss, we settle into a heated snogging session for the rest of the night, our pizza long forgotten.

Our weekend continues the same way, Liam comes over and we have a talk about what's going to happen and he tells me he is moving out with Zayn and I'm really happy for him, finally he will have a life. Ben also comes over and tells me he is going to drive me home tomorrow afternoon after school to collect my things and then hopefully I will be going back to Harry's until Ben and Casey's paperwork comes through. My dad has been found to be an unfit parent and has lost custody of me but the investigation into the physical abuse is still ongoing, he hasn't been arrested and has of course denied the allegations.


	10. Chapter 10

LOUIS POV

School on Monday is a real struggle, I've had a week off and I'm better than I was, my cold is completely gone and Ive healed a lot, but I'm still sore. My ribs still ache and I find it hard to concentrate all day. Ben won't let me play football either, until I'm fully healed which could take as long as three or four weeks. I can't be angry at him though I understand his position and I truly don't think I would be able to play. I've been shrugging off questions all day from my peers and Niall has been completely over protective to the point where it's annoying. Helping me across the school yard and being my buffer from a lot of the questions, I really appreciate it though and I know I would do the same for him as his best friend. I have seen Harry and Ben quite a lot throughout the day, they don't talk to me but I know they are just trying to keep their eye on me to make sure I'm okay, I don't want to admit to anyone that I'm scared shitless to go back home and get my things together this afternoon. I don't have a lot but I need some of my clothes, I've been wearing Harry's for a week and they are far to big. 

Finally after a very long day, I say goodbye to Niall and get into Bens Mercedes, Harry and Ben in the front and me in the back. As we head to my house to grab my things. I'm so nervous, if my dad is home I'm scared of what he may do, like really scared. I start playing with my fingers and my breathing becomes ragged as we get closer to my house. Ben and Harry keep glancing at me and it's making me even more uncomfortable and nervous.

"Louis, it's okay, you're safe with us he won't be able to touch you" Ben says. Sensing my uneasiness.

"I know I'm just, I'm just worried he will hurt you or something and I'm scared to see him and I don't want to see him" I say hurried.

Harry un buckles his seatbelt and climbs into the back seat with me. He pulls me into his arms and cuddles me tight.

"We won't be their long, just enough time to get your things and go okay, really quick we promise' Harry reassures me and rubs small circles on my back with his thumb calming me.

"Hey Louis, I was thinking, how about we go shopping this weekend for some new clothes hey, we have a whole wardrobe to fill at home for you" Ben says, I know he is trying to distract me from my thoughts.

"Oh, you don't have to buy me things I promise I'm okay with the clothes I have" I tell Ben.

He laughs.

"Louis, I know you aren't used to being taken care of but I can assure you that we will be buying you plenty of things, especially if Casey has anything to do with it" He smiles.

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, really you better get used to it" he says.

"I will still work though and I will pay you rent too" I tell Ben, I feel guilty they have to spend all their hard earned money on me.

"Louis, I'm actually offended you just said that, we are applying for custody not temporary housing. We are taking you in as our own and that means we treat you as our own Louis" Ben says pointedly but kindly.

I sigh and bury my face in Harry's neck I don't know how to react to his words they are so overwhelming.

The rest of the drive is silent and as we pull up to my house I see my dads car isn't in the driveway. 

"He isn't home" I say relieved.

We get out and head up to the front door, I unlock it with my key and we head inside. E house is a complete mess, there are pizza boxes and beer cans and even a few syringes lying all over the floor. 

"Let's just get you to your room, get your stuff and leave okay Lou" Harry says.

I nod and we head to my room, when I open the door I see Harry and Ben gasp at the filth I was made to live in. The small single mattress with one sheet on the bed and everything falling apart and dirty. The room is the size of a closet and there isn't enough room for us all to stand inside.

"I'll go wait at the front door okay, be quick just incase" Ben tells me. 

I nod my head and I get a bag together, Harry helps me stuff some clothes into my backpack as well as my shoes and iPod. We are nearly finished when we hear Ben talking to someone. I stop my actions Immediately and freeze, I look towards Harry fear written all over my face. 

"It's okay baby, stay here while I go see what's going on" Harry tells me.

He kisses the top of my head and leaves the room. After a few mins I can't hear anything, I get nervous and make my way into the Lounge room. I stop in my tracks though when I see the front door open and Ben and Harry are talking to a lady with a clip board, she looks important and has two big police officers behind her, she sees me and smiles slightly.

"Are you Louis Tomlinson" she asks kindly,

I look to Harry and Ben for help, they have worried looks on their faces.

"Yeah" I say quietly.

"Louis, I have to ask you to come with me sweetheart" she says and she steps inside.

"What why?" I ask worriedly.

"You dad has been proven an unfit father and until you are placed in the care of Ben and Casey permanently, you need to come with us so we can take you to alternate accommodation" she tells me.

"He has alternate accommodation, with me, my paperwork should have been approved" Harry States angrily.

"I'm sorry sir but there is no paperwork here for you, Louis has to come with us" she says.

My whole world crashes, this is why I didn't want to tell anyone, why I was putting up with the beatings because I would be taken away.

"No I'm not going!... I'm not going with you" I say panicking.

I back up away from them and the police enter the house. 

"Louis, it's okay bud, it's only for a little while I promise" Ben tells me, trying to reassure me.

"No!! You promised this wouldn't happen... I'm not going.... you can't make me" I yell.

One of the police officers walks over to me but I run, I run through the house and into the kitchen but the other officer heads me off... I'm trapped.

"Calm down bud we won't hurt you, but you have to come with us" one of the police officers tells me gently.

"No, don't touch me, I'm not coming with you....I'm not" I yell. 

I can see Harry struggling as Ben try's to hold him back, he will get arrested if he does anything silly. I don't want to go though. One of the officers reaches me and I try to dodge past him but I'm still sore and I'm not quick enough. He grabs me by the waist and lifts me into the air. 

"Nooooooo, get off me.... I'm not coming with you, put me down" I yell.

The tears are falling now.

"Harry please, please don't let them take me please!!!" I scream.

I manage to get out of the officers grip, I'm struggling so hard and run into Harry's arms. I shamelessly beg him to take me with him.

"Please Harry, please please I'm scared don't let hem take me" I say.

He hugs me back.

" it's okay little one we will find you and get you out, I'm so so sorry Louis" he tells me.

Before I can say anything in response I'm being grabbed from behind and lifted into the air. 

"Ben please please don't let them take me please!!!" I scream at Ben as I'm dragged out of the house. 

"Louis, we will get you out as soon as we can, we will I promise you" Ben says.

I'm pulled into the police car and I struggle with all my might but the officers manage to shut the door on me, I press my hands on the glass and try to get out of the car but of course it's locked. I'm screaming for Harry and Ben at the top of my lungs but it's no use and I cry as I'm driven off down the street and out of site.

 

HARRY'S POV

"Fuck, what the fuck just happened?" I ask in frustration. 

I watch on helplessly as Louis is taken away from me, he is trying desperately to get out of the car. Eventually the car is out of sight and I shed a few tears.

"I don't know, I'm calling our lawyer" Ben says.

He walks back into Louis house as he makes a phone call, he grabs Louis bag and walks out and shuts the door behind him. We both walk to his car and hop in. I listen intently to his phone call, I can't believe they just took him. Louis must be so scared, the poor kid just wanted to run and I couldn't do anything. He trusted Ben and I to not let this happen, we promised him we would keep him safe and he wouldn't be taken away and now every promise we ever made him has been broken. Ben finally gets off the phone and he hits the steering wheel angrily.

"This is fucked completely fucked up" Ben yells.

"What did he say Ben?" I ask worriedly.

"He said that there is nothing we can do, you weren't approved as temporary custody because you're single and they don't approve of the environment, which is bullshit. So now Louis will be taken to a home and I have no idea where. My lawyer is trying to find out" Ben yells.

"Shit, what if we can't find where they take him? Is their anything we can do?" I ask, my voice breaking a little.

"No there is nothing we can do. My lawyer is trying to fast track our case but it still could take at least a week" Ben says. 

He is trying to concentrate on driving but I can tell he is really upset.

"What kind of place will they take him too Ben?" I ask. I'm not really sure I even want to know the answer. 

"It will be a home H, with lots of other kids. Our lawyer can't guarantee it will be above board and he can't ensure Louis safety. Which is just bullshit considering they declined you interim custody. I'm just so angry. Casey is going to be pissed" Ben says.

My heart clenches. If Louis is hurt or touched or not treated properly I will not hesitate to make people pay. No one is allowed to touch him or mistreat him or I will loose it. 

We pull up to Bens and get out of the car, as we walk inside bens phone rings. He answers it quickly and heads to the Lounge room. I walk into the kitchen and see Casey Is on the phone as well. I grab a bottle of water and sit up on the bench as she hangs up the phone.

"What the hell is going on Harry? Why was Louis taken?" She asks weakly.

I can see her eyes glazing over in tears.

"It's okay Case, your lawyer is going to sort it out" I tell her reassuringly.

She wipes her eyes and nods her head.

"That poor kid Harry, I just wanted him to feel safe and loved, why can't they just allow that to happen. There are two people willing to take him in and they won't allow it..... its just not fair" she says. Her emotions get the better of her and her tears fall down her cheeks.

I jump down off the bench and hold her in my arms, calming her down.

"Hey, shhhhh. It's okay Case. We will get him back" I tell her. 

"He must be so scared Harry" she says, composing herself.

"I know" I whisper.

Ben then makes his way into the kitchen, his phone in his hand. He looks towards us and smiles slightly. He walks over to Casey and I and places a soft kiss on Casey's head. 

"Don't cry baby, he will be where he belongs soon" Ben reassures her.

"Who was on the phone?" Casey queries.

"James, our lawyer.....he found where they are taking Louis. He is in custody at the police station while the paperwork is sorted and then he will be taken to a home until our paperwork is complete, which could be anywhere from one to three weeks" Ben explains.

"Where is the home Ben?" Casey and I ask at the same time,

Ben sighs and rubs his hands over his face.

"The home is in Ladywood Birmingham" he says quietly, not meeting our gaze.

"WHAT??" I yell.

"He can't go there" Casey breaks again.

Birmingham has one of the highest crime rates in the UK and not to mention is one of the poorest and awful places. It's not safe for Louis to go there. 

"Besides the fact it's like and hour and a half drive from us, what are they thinking. He is 16 and it's too dangerous" Casey yells. 

 

"Calm down guys, there is nothing we can do right now. I'm going to head out and pick up some new clothes and a phone and stuff for Louis and we can take it over to him in the morning. We are allowed to see him for half an hour" Ben tells us. 

This is so unfair, I keep going over and over what happened in my head and how scared Louis must have been. I decide to go with Ben to the shops to organise things for Louis. It will distract me enough for the next few hours. I know I won't be getting any sleep tonight, or until Louis is back home safely with us.

LOUIS POV

When we pull up to the police station I refuse to get out of the car. On the drive over the clipboard lady named Vanessa explained to me that I was going to a kids home in Birmingham. That's so far away and I'm so scared to go over that side of town, it's way worse than where I was living, I want Harry and Ben and Casey. I pull my legs up to my chest and look out the window, I refuse to give into their pleas to exit the car.

"Louis, you need to listen to me sweetheart, If you don't get out of the car I will have to have you removed forcefully" Vanessa tells me.

We are starting to create a scene outside the police station, I won't go willingly though. My body is starting to ache, I'm not fully healed yet and I'm starting to hurt a lot... I just want Harry. I ignore Vanessa and just look out the window. I can hear her talking to three young police officers and they peer inside the window of the car at me, maybe I can run away I could probably make it to Harry's before I'm caught. I don't know why they give a shit anyway I'm just a nuisance and more paperwork. I sigh.

Suddenly the car door is opened and a young police officer in his late 20's with brown hair, blue eyes and a warm smile kneels down next to me. 

"Hi Louis my name is Aiden, look I understand this is all a bit much and you are a bit nervous but don't worry. We are all really nice I promise and the sooner we get you inside the sooner you can leave" Aiden tells me gently.

He has a nice smile and seems really lovely but I don't want to cooperate I want to go home to Ben and Casey's.

"I don't want to leave, I don't want to go to Birmingham. I want to go to Ben and Casey's" I tell him desperately.

"I know you do, but they haven't been approved custody yet and until then you are legally a child of the state and that means you need to be housed in a foster home until the custody is approved. I'm sorry mate but that's just the way it is. No one can change the rules so you either suck it up and come inside or we will forcefully drag you in there kicking and screaming. The result is the same" Aiden says. 

He is talking to me gently but I can see he is a little frustrated, how would he like it, to be abused by your father and being taken away from your brother and everything you've known. I glare at him. He moves aside and gestures for me to get out of the car. I do so slowly and I look around my surroundings, we are parked In the carpark and the entrance to the police station is in front of me, Aiden leads me but the small of my back to the front entrance. Vanessa and two other officers are in front. I decide then and there that I need to make a run for it. Suddenly I turn around and before Aiden can process my actions I'm sprinting off down the driveway. 

"Grab him" I hear Vanessa yell desperately.

I've reached the bottom of the driveway and I make a left, the station is not really near a main road and there is bush beside me and houses on the other side of the road. I don't stop though, I look behind me and see the three officers gaining on me.

"Stop Louis" one shouts.

"We will catch you kid, your only making this harder" another one yells at me.

I don't stop though, I push through the burning pain in my body and the aching in my chest and keep sprinting. I can see the main road up ahead and if I can get there it's busy enough to allow me to get lost in the crowds and loose the police. I'm nearly at the end and I push my body as hard as I can but its not enough. I'm tackled to the ground by one of the officers and my hands are handcuffed behind my back. I struggle with everything in me to get free but they are way stronger than me. I'm hauled up to my feet and I'm grabbed by the arms and led towards the station. I wiggle around and stop walking but they aren't having a bar of it. One of the officers picks me up and puts me over his shoulder.

"Put me down" I yell angrily.

"Not a chance kid" one of them says.

I sigh and give in to being carried to the station. When we get inside I'm carried to a small room where Vanessa is waiting with two other officers. I'm put down in the room and the cuffs taken off. I'm forcefully sat in a chair and two officers guard the door so I can't leave. Vanessa and another officer sit behind a desk and computer and start my paperwork. I don't answer any of their questions I just ignore them. They don't seem to mind too much, I assume they rarely get kids who cooperate with them. An hour later I'm led outside and back Into the police car, and the hour and a half journey to the foster home begins. The whole way I try and think of ways to get out, to run away but Birmingham isn't somewhere you want to wander the streets, I don't even have a phone to call Liam or Harry. What if they don't know where I've been taken? What if they can never find me again, I have no clothes and no money either. This sucks so badly. I try and hold it together for the rest of the drive, as we pull up to the house though I nearly cry at the sight. It looks like a prison with a six for high metal fence around the place, Vanessa gets out of the car and opens the back door for me to exit as well. I slowly get out and swallow the lump in my throat. The police officer comes around and grabs me gently by the arm and leads me inside. Past the gate is a big brown two story brick house. The yard has clearly been neglected with overgrown grass and trees an old swing hangs off one of the huge trees but it's starting to fall down. It looks like no one takes care of the place at all and its got an eery vibe. We stand on the porch and ring the doorbell, as it opens we are met with a guy around my age. He has piercings in his ears and nose and chin as well as his eyebrow and his hair is died red, he looks really scary and he smirks at me as he looks me up and down. 

"LAUREN" he yells into the house and I flinch at his loud tone.

A women about 45 years old hurriedly walks down the hallway, she smiles slightly, she looks tired but nice enough I guess. 

"Who is it Luke?" She asks.

When she sees us at the door she ushers Luke out of the way.

"Vanessa Hi, this must be Louis" she says nicely. 

I don't respond just listen as Vanessa and her go over a few things on the porch. Suddenly Vanessa is telling me goodbye and I'm being ushered inside the house. Lauren shuts the door behind her.

"Now Louis, I'm Lauren I'll be your mother for all intense purposes for however long you are here. I expect respect and you to do what I ask when I ask is that clear?" She says sharply.

I nod my head at her

"Right let's show you to your room and the rest of the boys" she says.

She walks down the hallway and I look around the house, it stinks and its disgusting and dirty definitely worse than what I was living in with dad, at least Liam and I cleaned. We come to a bedroom and I can here voices talking on the other side. Lauren opens the door and we are met with five guys huddled around a PlayStation on beanbags. 

"Boys, we have a new one. This is Louis, be nice, Louis this is Luke, Marty, Sam, Owen and Tom, they have been here much longer than you and you will listen to them and respect them" Lauren says.

"The bed in the corner by the window is yours, it's to be made everyday and if it's not there are consequence" she says.

She eyes me up and down and then leaves the room and slams the door behind her. I turn around awkwardly and face the boys in front of me. They are all smirking at me and look really intimidating, they all have some kind of piercing and are wearing skate clothes and shoes. Two of them have cigarets behind their ears as well. 

"So Louis, is it? old are you?" Tom asks me slyly.

"Um 16" I say quietly.

They snigger.

"16 huh, well your the same age as Sam but the rest of us are 17 and we don't take well to newbies" Luke says.

"III won't be here long" I tell them.

They all think that is so funny and burst into laughter at me. I just stand there staring awkwardly at them. 

"If you think anyone is coming for you...your wrong you will be stuck here for two more years so you better get used to it" Tom says.

"No I'm.....I'm just waiting for paperwork to be completed" I say shyly.

"Oh yeah!! That's what they all say, whoever was going to take you in will forget about you, what makes you think you mean anything to anyone?" Sam says.

"You are here because no one wants you, including us. We don't want you here either, it means another mouth to feed and more cleaning up for us" Luke says angrily.

"I'll stay out of your way then" I say.

I make my way over to my bed when one of the boys sticks out their foot and I'm tripped up, I fall flat on my face on the dingy carpet. The boys burst into laughter., I get up trying not to let it get to me and walk to my bed. It's completely dodgy and the mattress is ripped and there isn't even a sheet covering it, the blanket is only thin and I'm still in my T-shirt and jeans Harry brought me. I have no pyjamas or clean underwear or anything. I slip onto the mattress and under the covers and turn to face the wall. I then silently let the tears fall, praying that Harry and Ben and Casey come back for me and get me out of this god awful place. I don't want to wake up in the morning, I just don't. My life feels like it couldn't get any worse. I can't play football while I'm here I'll probably be kicked out of school and off the football team. I think about all the times I wanted to end my life while I was living with dad and the fact that I never did because I had Liam. Well Liam is gone now and so is Any chance of getting out of here. The boys said so themselves no one ever leaves, I'm sure it was just a ploy to get me to confess that dad hits me, a ploy to get me to talk. I really don't have anything to live for now, my life seems so fucked up and I hate it. I fall into an uneasy sleep, I'm freezing cold all night and I'm scared one of the boys will do something to me when I'm asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

LOUIS POV

When morning comes I'm exhausted, I'm woken by a pillow flying at my head.

"Oi get up, breakfast is ready" Owen yells at me.

I sigh and get up out of bed, I realise the room is empty the rest of the lads must be downstairs already. I turn around and make my bed, remembering what Lauren said last night about there being consequences if I don't. I straighten out my clothes and make my way downstairs, when I enter the kitchen I see the boys finishing up breakfast.

"Louis, nice of you to join us, unfortunately for you the world doesn't revolve around you and your timetable. Breakfast is done you've missed it, maybe it will teach you to wake up on time" Lauren snaps at me.

The boys again laugh but I don't react just nod, It's not like I'm used to eating breakfast anyway. 

"You can clean up for us thanks Louis" Lauren says. 

I gape at her, is she serious.

"Are you serious" I ask gobsmacked. 

The table goes silent and the boys look towards Lauren as though they are expecting her to blow up. She smiles at me but it's not genuine,she walks over to me and towers over me. She is quite scary for a women. 

"Louis, what was the first rule I told you last night when you got here?" She asks me.

"Um to respect you and do what you say" I stumble. 

"That's right, it will do you good to remember that" she says evilly.

She walks out of the kitchen followed by the boys fighting over what PlayStation game they will be playing. I sigh and get to cleaning the kitchen after breakfast. My life sucks right now, while I'm cleaning up the mess I start to think of ways I could end everything. I could drink myself to oblivion but that doesn't guarantee death. I could slit my wrists but that's messy...my mind just wanders and forty five minutes later the kitchen is sparkling clean. I walk back upstairs to the bedroom, the boys are all laughing and playing together. I guess that's all they do all day and no one gives a shit, I walk past them and they all ignore me so I sit up on my bed and look out the window. The rain is pouring outside and it's freezing cold. I shiver and wrap my arms around myself, I lean my head against the cold glass and I watch as the raindrops make their way down the window. I'm so lost in my thoughts I'm startled when I hear Lauren calling my name from the doorway. 

"Louis" she says.

I look up towards her tiredly and behind her I see Ben, Harry and Casey. As soon as I see them I leap off the bed and run towards them, Harry is first and I jump into his arms, wrap my legs around his waste and hold onto him tightly.

"Harry" I say brokenly.

"Lou" he says tears threaten to spill down his cheeks.

He hugs me back so tightly, I don't want to let him go. I lean back and he smiles at me, the tears are flowing down my face and Harry thumbs them away. I look over towards Ben and Harry puts me down so I can hug him too.

"Hey bud" Ben says and wraps his arms so tightly around me.

"Ben" I whisper into his shirt as his arms comfort me.

"My turn now" Casey laughs out and I release myself from Ben and fall into her comforting arms.

She cradles my head and kisses the top of my hair.

I pull back and I notice the room has gone silent and the boys are all looking at us shocked. Lauren then ushers them out thankfully, to give us some privacy. 

"Half an hour" she scowls at us. 

Wait, what half an hour! My face pales at the thought of Harry, Ben and Casey leaving.

"What? You..... you're taking me with you right. Im leaving with you right now aren't I?" I panic.

"Louis I'm sorry.....our lawyer could only get us half an hour with you sweetheart" Casey tells me gently.

"No, please, please don't make me stay here. They are so mean and I hate it and it's cold and I just want to leave please" I beg them desperately.

They all have tears in their eyes and I know they can't do anything.

"Louis, we are so sorry, but we are working on getting you out okay" Harry says. 

He walks over and hugs me again tightly and I break down in his arms. I'm so scared I don't want to stay here another minute. Harry guides me over to my bed and sits down on the mattress with the others, he drags me up on his lap and rubs my back.

"Shhhh it's okay baby shhhhh" he tells me. 

"Louis, we brought you some things we thought you might need while you are here" Casey says.

I turn my head to face her, my hands still gripping Harry's shirt tightly. 

"We brought you a new phone and we have all our numbers and Liam and Zayn and Niall's programmed in" Ben says pulling out a brand new iPhone 6 for me, my mouth drops open.

"We also brought you new pyjamas and clothes, toothbrushes and toiletries just for you buddy" Ben finishes. 

"Thank you" I say brokenly.

"Of course Louis. We want you to remember we are doing our best to get you home to us okay" Casey says.

I nod my head.

"How long will I be here for?" I ask. I'm not sure I want to know the answer.

"At least another five days" Harry tells me.

"I can't stay here for that long.... I just can't. I'm going to break I've had enough, of everything and everyone and I can't...I just can't I-I-I" I start.

My breathing picks up and I'm suddenly struggling for breath, my chest is tight and I feels like my whole chest is caving in and won't allow me to take a breath. I panic even more.

"Louis? what's happening Casey" Harry asks worriedly.

I can hear them but my vision is going funny and I can't focus, I feel hot and sweaty.

"He's having a panic attack, just help him to catch his breath Harry" Casey says. 

I feel myself turned around on Harry's arms and I'm laid against his chest, Harry's arms hold onto me tightly.

"Louis, I need you to breath sweetheart" I hear Casey say from Infront of me.

I try to listen but I can't catch my breath.

"Lou, baby just listen to my breathing, can you feel my heart beat? Concentrate on following my breathing" Harry tells me.

I try and follow their instructions and I focus on their words.

"That's it keep going Louis, good job" Casey tells me.

My breathing starts to slow down and I'm starting to feel better.

"Shhhhh, that's it little one, that's it" Harry says in my ear.

Soon enough I'm breathing normally and my vision becomes clearer

"Good boy Lou" Harry tells me.

I sigh shakily but I don't move out of Harry's arms and he makes no move to let me go.

"I'm sorry" I whisper out, I look towards Casey apologetically.

"It's okay Louis, you're okay and we promise you won't be here longer than you have to be" she says.

"They said you don't really want me that you will forget me and I'm scared" I say shakily.

"That's not true at all Louis, we are fighting for you and we want you to remember that" Ben tells me. 

We sit and talk about a few more things and then when there is five minutes left before they all have to leave Ben and Casey get up and leave the room, giving Harry and I some time alone.

"Harry I'm so scared" I say as I look into his eyes.

We are sitting opposite each other on the bed, Harry reaches out and cups my cheek.

"I know, now that you have a phone I want you to message me and call me whenever you need to, I'm here I'll help you get through this Louis. We can do this together and we will be together again soon" Harry tells me.

I nod my head at him, he grabs my chin and he leans in and kisses me. I wimper at his touch and draw him in closer by his shirt. He responds by deepening the kiss, he slips his tongue into my mouth and there is so much emotion being spoken through the kiss. I'm falling so hard for Harry and I desperately want to be with him. We pull back breathless and I smile shyly at him.

"I really really like you Harry and I want to be with you so much but you can do so much better than me I just........I'm just pathetic" I tell him.

"Louis no!" Harry starts but we are interrupted by Lauren knocking on the door telling us times up.

I turn towards Harry.

"Can you come back?" I ask him.

"I'll try my hardest I promise you" he tells me.

"Please don't leave me here Harry please I'm begging you" I try one last attempt.

"I'm so sorry little one, I have to" Harry says.

He reaches out and cups my cheek and places a gentle kiss on my forehead. Harry wipes away a few tears and gets up to leave, I watch as he walks out of the doorway and out of sight...it's then that I break. I am so upset, hurt and angry, I turn around and punch my pillow a few times in frustration. I steady my breathing before I race up off the bed and run through the house and the hallway.

"Harry!, Ben!!" I yell.

I stop in the hallway and see then near the front door, They stop and turn around to see me running towards them. I reach Ben first and grab onto his waist and bury my head in his chest and cry, his arms snake around me and I'm enveloped in warmth and safety. Casey comes over and places her hand on the back of my head.

"We will be back Louis, we promise sweetheart" she tells me.

I then feel Lauren pulling me harshly away from Ben.

"Hey, not so rough, don't hurt him" Ben says angrily towards Lauren. She scowls back at him.

"Be careful how you talk to me, I am in control of visitation" she says evilly.

"Yeah well if when we come back to get Louis and he so much as has a scratch on him, we will make sure you are never allowed to house children again. You will be out on the streets am I clear" Harry says, voice full of authority. 

Lauren just glares back at him and then smirks.

"Well you will never know will you, you won't be visiting again, I'll make sure of it" she smirks at Harry.

"No!" I yell and lunge for Harry but Lauren is quicker and she calls for Owen and Luke to come and grab me. I'm dragged back towards the bedroom as Harry and the others are ushered out the door. Harry gestures that he will call me and then they are all gone and I'm dragged to my room. 

I'm let go and Owen and Luke leave the room and close the door and lock it behind them. I can hear them laughing at me and Lauren yelling through the door that I can't leave my room for the rest of the day. I sigh and walk over to my bed. I sit down and begin putting my new clothes away in my allocated draws. I hide my new iPod under my pillow and take out my new phone to turn on and set it up. I just want to talk to Harry so badly. 

Lauren ends up opening my door at 6pm when dinner is ready. I walk downstairs and sit at my place at the table. The boys completely ignore me but I'm glad, I like it that way. I'm last to be served and I take what's left over, some mash potato and green beans and some steak. It's nothing compared to what's piled on the other boys plates but I won't complain. I start eating and it tastes absolutely disgusting I don't even know if the meat is okay. I can't eat it and I push my plate away. Lauren and the boys have different cuts of meat and so I'm pretty sure I probably have the off one. I sigh and suddenly my phone beeps in my pocket. Harry and I have been messaging all day and I miss him so much. Lauren looks towards me and drops her fork so it clangs against her plate. 

"Is that a phone at my table Louis?" She asks calmly.

"Um, yes I'm sorry I forgot to leave it In my room" I tell her.

"Give it to me please" she says.

"Um, what? No it's mine" I say.

I can here Owen and Marty gasp on either side of me. Lauren is out of her chair in a second and is pulling me out of mine by my hair, she drags me across the floor to a small room under the stairs. She shoves me Into the tiny shoebox room that has a concrete floor and nothing else inside. 

"GIVE ME THE PHONE NOW!!" She yells. 

I flinch at her tone and reluctantly hand over my phone, she smirks and types something out on my messages and then drops the phone to the floor and stands on it, making it smash into pieces on the floor. I just watch on in complete disbelief. She slams the stairs door in my face.

"You will stay in there until you can learn some manners Louis, I do not tolerate disrespect" she yells fiercely and stomps away,

I lean against the wall and curl up into a ball on the ground, I am only wearing a pair of grey sweats that Ben and Casey brought me and a tight black T-shirt. It's freezing under here and I shiver, at least I have socks on I suppose. I rest my head back on the wall, Harry and Ben will think I'm ignoring them now, what if they don't want me anymore. What if they think I'm ignoring them because I don't want to live with them. I begin to panic again and my breathing gets harsh, I try to even out my breaths but I'm not safe in Harry's arms and Casey isn't here and Its cold and dark. I have no one to help me through this panic attack and I end up passing out from lack of oxygen and exhaustion. 

I end up being in the closet for three days. Lauren makes one of the boys bring me bread and water, that's all I'm allowed. I don't really care anymore, I've convinced myself that Harry, Ben and Casey hate me now and are probably glad I'm not responding to their calls and messages and that they will be better off without me. When Lauren opens the door to let me out, my eyes find it hard to adjust to the light and I squint. Lauren sets to telling me the chores I need to complete today before I'm allowed to go to my room and change or shower or even eat. I feel really drained and tired, I haven't slept or eaten much in three days and it's taking its toll on my body. She hands me a bucket and mop and I get to mopping the house. Just after lunch I finish all my chores and head to the kitchen where I hear everyone laughing, when I enter everyone looks towards me. The boys are all sniggering evilly and Lauren has a smirk on her face as she looks towards me.

"So Louis, I got a call from Ben today" she says calmly.

I perk up at this information.

"Yeah, sorry to tell you but he was very clear that he and his wife and Harry is it? They don't want anything to do with you anymore" 

My heart breaks and I can feel all the colour drain from my face, my chest tightens and I feel like my whole life is coming to an end, I struggle for breath.

"What?" I ask shakily.

"We told you....No one would want you Louis" Owen laughs

"You mean nothin to no one, just like us" Sam spits bitterly.

"I um...I don't understand" I say brokenly.

"Don't understand what? That you're a worthless 16 year old and no one wants you. That you are stuck here now for the next two years?" Lauren laughs bitterly. 

"No" I whisper and they all laugh at me. 

They wouldn't do this to me, how could they do this. Everyone is right I'm nothing I'm not worth anything to anyone. Before I know what I'm doing I'm racing out of the room towards the bathroom, I reach it and lock myself inside. I can hear Lauren yelling angrily at me from the other side but I don't care. I turn around to face the dingy bath and cabinet. I start rummaging through it and when I bend down to the bottom cupboard I find Lauren's booze stash, I grab a bottle of vodka and stand up to look through the top cupboard, I find a bottle of sleeping pills and before I can stop myself I'm downing 3/4 of the bottle of pills, I take the lid off the vodka bottle and I skull it down. I welcome the burn to my throat. I nearly finish the whole bottle before I slide onto the floor, I lie down on the cool tiles and cry. My vision is blurry and I can feel my body becoming lax and I'm getting really really sleepy. I shut my eyes and welcome the sleep, I vaguely hear the bathroom door open and busyness around me. I can hear someone calling an ambulance but I'm out before I can gain any strength to protest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter, sorry it's a little short Ive just been so busy and haven't had a chance to edit. Enjoy xo

HARRYS POV

'I don't want to live with you anymore, don't contact me or visit me again. I hate you' 

I read the message over and over again, it just doesn't make any sense. Why would Louis say that. I've been trying to understand this message for three days. Louis won't respond to any of my texts and when I call it goes straight to message bank. I sigh and put my phone down on the bench.

Casey, Ben and I are all gathered in my kitchen eating lunch. 

"H, I really don't think the message was from Louis" Ben tells me for the 100th time.

"I know Ben.....I agree, but that means that Louis is alone and is hurting and probably thinks we hate him. He doesn't know we know he doesn't have his phone and I'm worried, I don't know why but I'm really worried, I can't shake this feeling" I tell them.

"What feeling? You think something has happened to Louis?" Casey asks worriedly.

I look towards Ben and Casey, they are so concerned for Louis safety, the court orders can't come through quick enough. Louis needs to be with us, with people who care about him. Ben and Casey's lawyer James has been working tirelessly to get their case heard and the paperwork passed through quickly and all we can do is wait for the phone call. In the meantime I really don't know how Louis will hold up, especially with us not allowed to visit and no contact at all with anyone if that evil Lauren has his phone.

"I'm sorry Case, I just can't get rid of this bad feeling. I think Louis is in trouble or something" I say.

"Well let's go, I'm not risking it. If that bitch so much as says a word about not being able to see Louis, I'll gladly rip her hair from her skull. We need to get to him" Casey says.

She stands up and goes to grab her car keys.

"Wow, Casey I've never heard you swear let alone threaten someone" I smile slightly at her.

She smiles back at me.

"I will protect the ones I love to no end Haz, you now that and I love Louis like my own I want him safe, let's go" she says.

Ben and I get up from the table and Ben smirks knowingly at me. Suddenly Ben's phone rings and he looks at the caller ID

"It's James" he says quickly and answers it straight away.

Casey and I stand there and watch as a splitting smile makes its way across Bens face. He hangs up and looks towards us.

"The paperwork is through, Louis is ours Case" Ben smiles so brightly at Casey who laughs a teary laugh. 

They jump into each other's arms and hug and kiss each other, they turn towards me and I am smiling so brightly at them, they engulf me in a huge hug and it seems like such a relief. Finally Louis is going to have a home full of love. We pull back and laugh and smile at each other, we wipe our tears away, this is such great news.

"Come on, let's go get him. Let's go get our son Ben" Casey says. 

She grabs our hands and we all rush to the car, Louis is going to be so happy when he sees us. I can't wait to see him and hug him and hold him in my arms, I want to cuddle him and kiss him and make sure he is safe. I don't want to let him go. We drive in happy silence the whole way to Birmingham and as we get closer to the house I can't help but feel nervous. I really hope Louis is okay, I still have an uneasy feeling in my stomach. We pull up to the house and walk up the driveway, as soon as we enter the yard I know something is wrong. I can hear yelling and screaming and I race inside to find three boys outside the bathroom, one on the phone talking to someone. I instantly know something has happened to Louis, I race inside the bathroom and what I see makes me want to break, Louis is lying in the floor lifeless. Lauren's hovering over him and I'm so scared, he is unconscious,. My instincts kick in and I race inside, I push Lauren out of the way and kneel down next to Louis.

"What the hell happened" I yell.

"He drunk the vodka and took pills, I don't know" Lauren screams, tears streaming down her face.

"Louis, baby can you hear me" I say as I cup his cheeks and try to rouse him.

I get nothing no response at all, I feel his pulse and it's really weak. Lauren backs off and goes to comfort the other boys outside the door.

"Casey!!!!" I yell completely terrified we will loose Louis.

Ben and Casey come rushing into the bathroom and take in the scene in front of them. Casey falls down onto her knees next to Louis. She asses her surrounding before she speaks.

"Harry pull him against your chest I need him sitting up" Casey says, now fully in work mode. 

I do as I'm told straight away as Casey takes Louis pulse, I lean against the bathtub as Louis body lies lifelessly in my arms. 

"Come on Louis, don't do this to us, wake up please baby please" I plead with him. 

I try to hold myself together, but I'm loosing my composure as a few tears escape me. I watch as Louis lips start to turn blue.

"We need to induce vomiting, okay Ben grab that bucket over there" Casey points to the bucket in the corner. 

Ben grabs it and Casey instructs him to hold it next to Louis head.

"Harry I need you to place your hand across his forehead and his chest and hold him in place, this is going to be really horrible but we are loosing him and the ambulance isn't here" she tells us.

Ben and I share a look and I can see the tears in Ben's eyes, we don't care as long as Louis is okay.

I place my hand over Louis forehead and grip him tightly around his chest and lean him forwards a little, Casey then opens his mouth and places her fingers down Louis throat. I can feel his body heave and soon enough Louis is vomiting, Ben holds the bucket close to his head catching everything. Casey keeps going, keeps making Louis vomit up everything. When he has finished I lay his head against my shoulder and he lets out a little whimper.

"Louis, thank god baby... stay with us, can you open your eyes Louis, it's okay I've got you" I tell him reassuringly.

"Louis buddy, it's Ben I need you to wake up now" Ben tells him as he grabs in face between his hands.

Louis doesn't move though and instead coughs roughly and vomits again, Ben catches it the bucket though. 

We hear the sirens in the distance and Casey sighs relieved. What happens next is a complete blur as ambulance officers come in and Louis is hooked up to monitors and a tube stuck down his throat to help him breathe. Casey is talking to the ambulance officers and tells us to meet her at the hospital. She climbs in the ambulance with Louis as Ben and I look on distraught. We have no idea what's going to happen to Louis. We watch as the ambulance speeds off lights and sirens down the road to the hospital. I turn around to face Lauren who is standing in the doorframe tears in her eyes. 

"I know this was your fault, and I want to know what happened" I say forcefully to her. 

She then proceeds to tell Ben and I what's happened to Louis over the last four days. I feel sick to my stomach, the poor boy, I just ache for him. I can't imagine how he must be feeling. 

"You will be hearing from our lawyers" is all I say to Lauren as Ben and I turn around and leave towards the car. I need to see Louis and make sure he is okay. I'll never forgive myself if he doesn't make it.

LOUIS POV

I stir awake by the annoying beeping noise next to me, It must be my alarm. I don't want to go to school, I try to roll over but my body is so heavy and I realise I can't breathe like something is choking me. I begin to gag when I hear voices surrounding me.

"It's okay Louis, I'm going to take the tube out of your throat sweetheart" the voice says, it sounds like Casey. 

Suddenly I feel the something being pulled out of my throat and I cough weakly when it's out. My eyes are still closed and my body for some reason won't let me open them. Everything then all of a sudden comes rushing back to me, the foster home, Lauren, Harry and Ben and Casey. Being kept under the stairs and taking the pills and the vodka, I obviously wasn't successful in my attempt to kill myself. I don't want to wake up again, I don't want to go back to that place. I whimper and I then feel someone next to me stroking my hair.

"Louis, it's me its Harry I'm here when your ready to come back to us Louis" he tells me. 

"We want you to come back Louis, please can you open your eyes and come back?" Bens voice says. 

I try my hardest to wake up and open my eyes, they just feel like led. I eventually blink awake slowly. And I come face to face with Ben, Casey and Harry.

"Hey Lou" Ben smiles at me.

"I'm so glad you are okay sweetheart" Casey says and she bends down, tears in her eyes to kiss my forehead. 

"Wwwhaat happened?" I ask, my throat dry and scratchy.

"Oh sweetheart, you gave us one hell of a fright that's for sure" Casey tells me smiling slightly.

"Are you feeling okay baby?" Harry asks gently as he rubs his thumb over my cheek bone.

"Yeah, I'm just tired I guess" I say back sheepishly.

"Your body has been through a lot Louis, you will be tired for a while, you can go home In a few days though" Casey tells me.

I stiffen up at her words... home?

"Home?" I ask shakily.

"Yeah Louis home, with Casey and I buddy, we got the papers through" Ben beams at me.

"Wha? You.....you still want me? But they...they said you didn't they said you hated me that, that" I stumble with my words

"Shhhhhhh it's okay Louis, Lauren told us about everything she told you and where she kept you for three days. Everything she told you was a lie" Harry tells me.

I feel myself relax a little and I try to get my head around everything, I sit up in the bed, my head feels dizzy and I'm really wobbly even sitting up.

"Just take it easy Lou" Ben Tells me.

"So I'm, I'm going home with you and Casey....for good you still want me?" I ask them hopefulness in my voice.

"Of course Louis, we never stopped wanting you darling" Casey tells me. 

I fall into her arms and before I know it I'm being engulfed by three sets of arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I cry.

"Shhhhhh, we understand Louis. We do, but please please promise us you will never ever try anything like that ever again" Harry says to me.

"I promise, I just.....it all got too much and I couldn't see an out. Everything was just on top of me and when Lauren told me you didn't want me anymore I was so scared and I....I" I sob.

"We know Louis it's okay, we are here for you darling and will be here for you from now on" Casey says lovingly.

"You are not alone anymore Lou" Ben tells me.

"You are safe, the three of us will keep you safe, we will look after you we promise you" Harry tells me.

I am so overwhelmed with their words and I'm so emotional. I'm so lucky that these three amazing people in my life, I can't wait to go home and start my new life with them.


	13. Chapter 13

LOUIS POV

 

Three weeks later and I've settled in at Ben and Casey's, their house is amazing and I'm so overwhelmed by how much space there is and how clean it is. My room has a queen size bed in the middle and it's so warm and soft to sleep in, my wardrobe is insane with the amount of clothes and shoes I've been brought and I can't help but feel guilty about how much they spend on me. I thought it may be a little weird living with my teacher but Ben really treats me like his own son and Casey is really caring and affectionate which I'm not really used too. It's actually crazy how much we have all slipped into a comfortable family dynamic and I haven't been this happy in years. I feel safe and comfortable and Its a little strange not having to worry about making sure I'm home before a certain time or locked in my bedroom. It wasn't until Casey sat me down a few days into my first week with them and told me that I was allowed to eat when I wanted and watch TV when I wanted that I dint have to hide, that I realised how much my dad and fear had controlled my life. I'm still getting used to the freedom I have now and I never want to take it for granted. 

Harry and I have become really close and I spend a lot of time with him. Ben and Casey don't mind at all and are actually really supportive of our relationship. I'm allowed to see Harry whenever I like after school and on weekends. Harry often comes over to our place though and it's nice just to hang out with him. We have made our relationship official to those around us, the school has no idea though and they hopefully never will. 

My dad hasn't been found guilty of abuse and hasn't been charged at all. He hasn't tried to contact me knowing he isn't allowed to, but I've seen him lurking around the school in the afternoons sometimes. He meets my eyes and smirks at me but he has never tried to approach me. Ben and Casey don't know about it and I haven't told Harry either, I don't want it to screw anything up and I'm happy with Ben and Casey I don't want my dad coming between us. Liam has moved out with Zayn and is so happy, he has been really busy lately and I haven't seen him very much. He calls and texts when he can and he was there for me in the hospital for the few days I was in there but I do miss my big brother. I'm glad he is happy though.

I walk back into the house on Saturday morning after visiting Niall. I'm met with Harry, Casey and Ben in the kitchen. 

"Morning baby" Harry says as he approaches me and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me on the lips.

"Morning" I say blushing at his gesture.

He smiles at me and leads me over to the kitchen bench next to Ben and Casey.

"How's Niall Lou?" Casey asks. 

"He's good, we just played FIFA together before Zayn came to take him on another date" I tell them.

"Ohh they are so cute together" Casey coos.

I just laugh slightly at her, I walk over to the fridge and grab a bottle of water out and turn around to find the three of them staring at me.

"What.....um what's wrong? Am I In trouble? Have I done something wrong?" I ask a little panicked.

"No Lou, it's, well we just need to have a chat" Ben tells me.

"Um okay" I say nervously. 

I walk to stand next to Casey at the kitchen bench and place my drink bottle on top, I look at them expectantly. 

"Well, I had a chat with the principle yesterday after school Lou and he wasn't happy" Ben tells me.

Shit he knows about Harry and I, fuck Harry can't get into trouble, my eyes widen at his words.

"It's okay Lou, it's not about us, don't panic" Harry reassures me. 

I let our a breath I didn't realise I was holding. 

"It's, about your maths grade actually" Ben tells me.

I look at them all confused, I've never had a good maths grade this isn't really news to anyone.

"What about it?" I ask.

"Well, he is threatening to take you off the football team if your grade doesn't come up in three weeks when exams for first semester are taken" Ben says apologetically.

"What!" I yell

"Can he......can he do that? I can't get kicked off the team please Ben, please don't let him kick me off the team" I yell desperately.

Football is my life, my everything,if I'm kicked off the team I don't know what I will do. 

"Relax Lou, we will work it out but there isn't anything I can do, if you don't pass this exam your off the team" Ben says regretfully.

"But.....I" I try.

"I'm going to help you Louis, I'll tutor you, we will get your grade up I promise" Harry tells me.

"But I'm so far behind I honestly I don't think I can do it" I say back defeated.

"Yes you can Louis, have a little bit of confidence in yourself huh, why don't you go get your work and you two can start now hey?" Casey says smiling.

I sigh

"Fine" I grumble.

I turn around and I go up to my room to get my school things, Casey and Ben have brought me all new school supplies, Pens,pencil case,calculator, even all my text books are brand new. 

I walk back down the stairs to find Harry already set up at the table and that Ben and Casey have disappeared. I walk over and dump my books on the table, Harry smirks at me and gets to setting everything up. While I take a seat next to him.

"Okay, let's start with what you know" Harry says.

"One plus one equals two" I say cheekily.

Harry smiles fondly at me

"Nice try" he scoffs. 

We start studying and even though it's so nice to be next to Harry and he is a wonderful teacher and I seem to hang off every word he says, I haven't come very far in two hours. I throw my pencil at the table and hang my head deafeated.

"I can't do this Harry... I just can't" I say frustratingly, my breathing picks up as I try to calm myself down. 

Casey walks into the kitchen and looks at us with sympathy.

For some reason my mind wanders to my dad and how he used to always tell my how bad I was at everything I tried to do. My dads words seem to echo in my head. Your worthless, you can't do anything right. You are pathetic and will never amount to anything.

"Your doing great Lou, I promise you your making progress baby" Harry says reaching for my hand.

"Don't lie Harry, I'm crap at maths I can't do any of it, I'm shit at it....you don't have to pretend I'm not. I know I am, I can never do anything right. I'm going to be kicked off the team I just know it" I yell as my breathing picks up further and I struggle to catch my breath. My dads words won't leave my head and I can't shake them away.

"Shhhh Louis, it's okay" Harry says to me.

I get up out of my chair quickly to try and catch my breath back but it doesn't work and I panic even more. 

"I.....I can't breath" I panic.

Casey rushes over to me and cups my cheeks.

"Louis, just breathe follow my breaths and breathe" Casey says from in front of me.

I shake my head no and shake her hands off and I bring my hands over my ears to try to block out my dads words in my head.

"Sttttoop. Please stop dad stop" I say upset.

"Louis, your dad isn't here sweetheart" Casey says to me.

I feel hands around my waist and Harry's warm arms bring me to his chest. 

"Little one, it's me its Harry shhhhhhhh" Harry whispers to me.

"He hates me, he he he said I can never do anything right and and and its trueeee I....I" I struggle to say. 

"It's not true Sweetheart, your dad is wrong and he isn't here. You are safe" Casey tells me.

"Shhhhhh Louis" Harry tells me.

I close my eyes tightly and I turn around in Harry's arms and bury my head in his chest. I break down and sob. Harry tightens his hold on me and cups the back of my head tightly, bringing me closer to him.

"Shhhhhh, shhhhhh I'm here Louis, just relax little one" he tells me so lovingly.

I relax in his arms and I let him pick me up, I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me upstairs and to my bedroom. He sits down on my bed and I straddle him, I don't lift my head up and just cry into Harry's chest, making his shirt all snotty and gross. Harry dosent mind though and just tells me comforting things until I calm down. We sit in silence for a little while my sniffles the only noise. Harry cards his hands through my hair relaxing me.

"You want to talk about it?" Harry asks sweetly when I've calmed down.

"I'm sorry, his words just got into my head and everything just became to much" I say quietly, my voice a little croaky.

"Oh baby, I want to tell you something okay and I want you to listen carefully. Your dad is wrong,everything he said is so wrong Lou. Do you know why he said those things to you?" Harry asks me.

I think about his question for a few moments, my dad probably told me those things because he is my dad and is the only one who will tell me the truth. 

"Because, it's true and he is the only one who tells me the truth" I say sadly.

"No baby, he said those things because he can't deal with the way his life has turned out, he can't take responsibility for himself and his actions so he blames you and makes you feel terrible about yourself, just to make himself feel better. He is nothing Lou, nothing and you are amazing and kind and strong and you are worth everything" Harry tells me.

I look up at him with wet yes and he thumbs my tears away. I smile slightly at him.

"You really think so?" I ask him.

"I really know so baby" he smirks at me.

I sigh.

"Listen let's forget the maths for today and pick it up again tomorrow okay, and anyway I can always change your grade" Harry winks at me.

I gasp 

"Really?" I say excitedly.

Harry bellows a laugh and I can't help but smile, the way his eyes crinkle and he beams at me, gives me butterfly's.

"No, I was joking you menace" Harry says laughing,

I pout at him and he leans in and kisses my mouth. We are interrupted by a knock at the door and Casey sticks her head around the corner.

"Is everything okay?" She asks kindly.

I nod my head at her.

"Sorry Casey" I say shyly.

"It's okay Louis don't think for a second you have to apologise sweetheart. If you want to talk you know where to find me" she winks at me.

Before I realise what I'm doing I am hoping off Harry's lap and the bed and hurrying over to her, lunge at her and hug her tightly. She returns the hug eagerly and she kisses the top of my head. 

"I love you Louis, you know that right. You mean a lot to Ben and I and this is your home, we will keep you safe and you can be yourself here....we love you" Casey says.

I swallow the lump in my throat as I hug her tightly back. 

"I....I love you too case, thank you" I tell her.

We hug for a little longer before she releases me, she smiles at me and kisses my forehead before she smiles knowingly at Harry and leaves us alone again. I walk over and climb back onto the bed next to Harry. We snuggle up together and just lie in each other's arms. 

"Hey Lou, do you want to come over to my place tonight? We could cook dinner together and watch some movies?" Harry asks me.

I look up at him and smile brightly, that sounds amazing and the thought of being with Harry alone gives me goosebumps.

"Yeah, I'd really like that" I tell him sincerely.

He looks at me and smiles. We get up off the bed and I go to ask Casey and Ben if it's okay with them. 

When we get to Harry's we end up in his room playing FIFA and eating left over pizza, we don't really care as long as we are together and just being with Harry is enough for me. 

"Take that Haz!!!" I say as I score my third goal of our game.

I'm not used to winning as Harry is really good at the game, I've been practising though since being at Ben and Casey's and I'm getting pretty good at playing.

"Hey!!!! That's not fair, I'm supposed to be the best at this game" Harry States with a pout.

I laugh and look over to him, I really want to kiss that pout off his face, he looks so cute and young in his track pants and white shirt that's completely see through, exposing the many tattoos over his body. I lean in and kiss his perfect pink lips, as I go to pull away though Harry brings his hand up behind my head and keeps me there not letting me escape. He deepens the kiss and I melt into him, he forces my lips open and his tongue invades my mouth. Harry tastes amazing and I groan into the kiss. Harry leans me back onto the bed and hovers over me, he breaks our kiss to look me in the eye. 

"Is this okay?" He asks me.

I nod my head, I trust Harry and I know he would stop if I was uncomfortable in any way. 

"Yes" I whisper out.

Harry takes my confirmation and he lunges hungrily for my mouth again. I get goosebumps all over, Harry moves his hands to my ass and squeezes tightly causing me to whimper. He starts grinding against my crotch and I can feel his hard length through his sweats. I can feel myself responding and getting hard from his touch. We are all hands and mouths and desperate for the closeness, desperate to touch each other. Harry then pulls back enough to remove my shirt and then starts on my sweats. When I'm lying naked in front of him, exposed. He leans back admiring my body. The look in his eyes is dark and animalistic and it's such a turn on. He looks like he is going to ruin me and I can't wait. Harry brings his head down and begins sucking a mark on my neck like he is claiming me, I've never seen this side of Harry but his dominance brings out my submissive side even more and I want to do whatever I can to please him. He finished marking me with his teeth and blows cold air over the top of the mark making me shiver.

"Mine" he growls. 

I'm panting I'm so turned on.

"Yours" I agree with him. 

I reach out and lift Harry's shirt above his head and he helps me take his sweats off him. His very very huge and hard cock springs free from its restraints and I can't help but gasp. I really don't know how he is supposed to fit inside me, but he is beautiful and the urge to taste Harry overwhelms me and I find myself rolling Harry onto his back and taking control, Harry smirks at me letting me be in control this time. I reach out and grab his length in my hand, my small hand looks even smaller as I start pumping his thick length. Harry's head rolls back Into the pillow.

"Shit Lou, ughhhhh" Harry moans out.

I then lean down and lick a stripe over his length and Harry shivers at my touch. I don't stop, I keep going licking and sucking him and he tastes amazing. I bob my head up and down, I gag a little but it just urges me to keep going. Harry is coming undone above me and I can't get enough of his taste and smell. 

"Baby, I'm going to come" he tells me, but he makes no move to pull me off. 

I keep licking and sucking his cock, there is spit everywhere and I love it. The only warning I get that Harry is going to come is the loud moan that escaped his throat.

"Louis" he moans deeply. 

I take his entire load in my mouth and swallow it down, Harry tastes amazing and I will never get sick of swallowing him. Harry doesn't even regain his breathing back before he has flipped us over and he is on top of me. He greedily kisses me senseless and moans when he tastes himself on my tongue. I'm lost in Harry and his dominance, my senses are in overdrive and I'm so turned on. 

"Louis, do you trust me?" Harry asks me seriously. As he leans back panting and breathless.

"Yes Harry I......I love you and I trust you" I say shyly looking straight into his beautiful green eyes. 

The smile Harry gives me is incredible, his dimples on full display and his eyes shining with affection and love. 

"I love you little one.....so much baby I love you so much" he says before he is claiming my mouth again.

He leans back again. 

"Hands and knees baby" Harry tells me.

I'm a a little scared at Harry's request, I'm self conscious and have never done anything with a man before. I hesitate to do what he asks. Harry senses my uneasiness, 

"It's okay baby I promise, I won't do anything you are uncomfortable with, there is nothing you need to be afraid of" he tells me.

I nod my head and get on my hands and knees, Harry slowly makes his way behind me and then I feel his hands on my ass, kneeding my cheeks. He then leans down and kisses me over my back, sending bolts of electricity through me. 

"You are beautiful Little one" he says sweetly.

I moan at his words, Harry then spreads my cheeks and leans up and licks and nips at my hole. I gasp as his tongue swirls round and round. The feeling is so intense and I'm lost in my own pleasure. 

"H....Harrry" I moan.

"Mmmmmm, baby you taste so good" he says.

Harry then uses his finger and pushes inside me, it's tight and it burns but I try and breathe through it.

"I've got you just relax" Harry tells me.

I calm myself and when Harry hits something inside me I jolt forward.

"Aghhhhh uhhhh" I moan loudly.

"That's it, good boy Louis, does that feel good?" Harry asks.

"Haaarrryyy" I say, I can't think clearly or answer his question, I'm too far gone. 

"I'm going to add another finger baby" he tells me.

He then places another finger inside me and starts scissoring me open. He then uses his tongue again and I'm so overwhelmed by the feeling of euphoria. 

"Harrryyyy I'm I'm close I....this....I'm close" I ramble out.

Suddenly Harry's hands and tongue are gone and I whimper at the loss. I hear him fiddling with lube and a condom and then he flips be over onto my back.

"Are you ready?" he asks me gently.

"Yeah" I whisper "I want you Harry.....please" I choke out. 

Harry then starts pushing slowly into me, my breath gets caught in my throat at the pain and I grab onto Harry's arms tightly.

"Relax, little one just breathe, I will go slow" Harry reassures me.

I relax myself and Harry true to his word goes slow, he gives me gentle soft kisses and strokes my hair until he is all the way inside me. He lets me adjust to his size before he starts moving.

"Ohhhhh fuck Lou, your so tight Jesus you feel amazing" Harry rambles

"Ughhhhhhhh" I moan 

Harry picks up his pace and he is hitting my prostate over and over again, I feel so incredible. 

"I want to see what you look like when you come Louis, I want to hear you" Harry tells me as he pushes in and out of me quickly.

"I'm I'm I'm going to come Harry ughhh ughhh" I say.

"Good boy baby, let me hear you....come" Harry tells me.

I loose it then and all my senses as I come hard, calling Harry's name and arching my back off the bed. Harry holds me and comes at the same time yelling my name. 

As I come back to my senses, Harry's head is in the crook of my neck and we are both breathing heavily. We lie like that for a little while just catching our breaths. Harry leans up and looks me in the eyes, he looks beautiful and blissed out, his curls sticking to his sweaty forehead and I get emotional looking at this man above me. He means so much to me, he is my everything and I'm so in love with him. 

"I love you Harry" I tell him sincerely.

"You are my world Louis, I love you so much" he replies. 

He reaches out and wipes my fridge off my forehead and leans down and kisses my nose. He then makes a move to pull out of me and I wince as he does. 

"I'm sorry baby" Harry says apologetically.

"Please don't be Harry, that was amazing" I say as I blush like crazy. 

He smiles at me and helps me up, we both head towards the shower to get cleaned up. This time when I limp its not a bad thing, instead I feel happy and sated in the fact that Harry is mine and I am his and we truly belong together.


	14. Chapter 14

LOUIS POV

The next few weeks fly by and Harry and my relationship has become really serious. I can tell Casey and Ben are a little worried and I know they know that we have taken it to the next level.   
Harry has been helping me with my maths still but I'm still falling behind and struggling, my test Is in three days and I'm really not confident that I'm going to pass. 

Niall and I head to lunch together on Tuesday and we both sit on the grass on the hill. 

"So how's things Lou?" Niall asks me.

"Really good Ni, I'm actually really happy" I tell him smiling.

"I know, I can see, it's nice to see you coming to school without bruises all over your body and a smile on your face" he tells me sincerely.

"Thanks Ni, for everything you know....I appreciate it" I say.

"You know, I love you Lou and I would do anything for you" Niall tells me. 

I smile and nod towards him. 

"So how's Zayn?" I ask and watch as Niall blushes so hard and smiles slightly.

"That good huh?" I say laughing at him.

"Hey, you can talk! You and Harry are all loved up, I can see the heart eyes you give each other in the hallway" Niall teases me. 

Niall is the only person besides Liam, Casey and Ben who knows about Harry and I, he was surprised at first but is really supportive and I'm thankful. I don't know what I would have done if he was against our relationship. I shove his arm and we laugh together.

"Hey um on a serious note though" Niall says, his smile falling from his face.

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask worried about what he is going to say, does someone know about Harry and I? 

" I've been seeing your dad lately, he has been hanging around the school carpark and gates after school" Niall tells me.

"Yeah, I um.. I've seen him too, he hasn't spoken to me though he just looks at me, did he talk to you?" I ask panicking a little, the last thing I want is for Niall to get hurt.

"Well......yeah he approached me yesterday afternoon, he asked me where you were living now" Niall tells me avoiding my eyes.

"Um....what um... what did you tell him?" I ask.

"That I had no idea, I would never tell him Lou" Niall reassures me.

"I know Ni but I'm worried he will do something to you to get it out of you, I'm so sorry he approached you. I'm so sorry" I tell him.

"Don't be sorry Lou, I just think it's worrying he is hanging around and I think you should tell Harry, Casey and Ben" he tells me.

"I don't want them to know, dad can't do anything and they will just worry and if dad finds out where they live.... I don't want to put them at risk Ni, I don't want anything to happen to them" I tell him.

I can tell Niall is not convinced and wants to argue with me but the bell rings just in time and we head off together to class. An uneasy feeling has settled in my stomach and I'm really worried my dad is planning something to get back at me.

I walk out of my last class of the day, I walk my usual way to the carpark to meet Ben and Harry. When the kids at school found out that Ben and Casey had adopted me I thought they would all be really weird about it all, but they actually thought it was really awesome. It did get around that my dad was an alcoholic and drug addict but nothing about the abuse has seemed to surface and I really hope it stays that way. I don't want people knowing about all that, no one has asked me any questions and have accepted that it's obviously not something I really want to talk about. 

As I'm rounding the corner of the building outside, I'm suddenly pulled backwards and I stumble, a hand is placed over my mouth and I'm pushed harshly into the brick wall of the building. My senses are in overdrive and I struggle against the hold. I'm pushed further into the brick wall and my head makes contact with the bricks. I don't remember shutting my eyes but I'm now too afraid to open them. My dads voice then reaches my ears and I freeze.

"You think I would let you get away with leaving me too?" My dad spits so viciously at me.

I open my eyes and his Icy blue eyes are glaring at me, there is so much pain and hate behind them. I'm so afraid of what he will do to me. 

"You yell and I will hurt you so badly do you understand" he tells me.

I slowly nod my head as he releases his hand from my mouth. 

"Wh..aat do you waant" I ask timidly. 

I'm scared out of my mind, there isn't anyone around this building. I know Ben and Harry will come looking for me soon but the school is big and It could take them forever to find me. 

"What do I want? What the fuck do I want? I want my fucking pathetic excuse for a son to pay for everything that has happened. You think everything is fine now that you are living the life of luxury with your new family? Do you really think they even give a shit about you? You are pathetic Louis, so fucking pathetic. You are a sore excuse for a son and I have missed letting you know how much I fucking hate you" my father tells me angrily. 

"You're the one that's pathetic" I say back.

I don't know where my confidence is coming from but he can't push me around anymore. 

"You don't even want me around, why the hell do you even care about what's happening to me or where I'm living, you don't give a shit. Why can't you just leave me alone" I yell.

"You have no fucking idea Louis" he yells and he grabs my collar and rams me into the brick wall again.

"You are the cause of every single problem in my life and I will make you pay for that for as long as you are alive" he spits.

He pushes me down on the ground and kicks me hard in the ribs. He then starts assaulting my torso with harsh kicks, he gets a few kicks to my legs as well but doesn't go anywhere near my face. When he stops he bends down next to me,

"You tell anyone about this or that you even saw me, I will make sure to hurt Niall and I won't be as generous to him" my dad says into my ear, his filthy breath washing over me as his threat sinks in.

He gets up, gives me one last kick and saunters off.

"I'll be seeing you real soon son" he smirks.

Then he is gone. I lie on my back and let the tears fall, my body aches badly but I'm used to this pain. The all to familiar burn and self hatred creeps back and I want to wish everything away. After a few mins I dry my tears and I slowly get up. I know Harry and Ben will be trying to find me and will probably be worried. I know my dad said they don't give a shit about me but I know that that isn't true, I know they care. I can't let them know about my dad though, he may hurt Niall and there is no proof that he even touched me so we can't go to the police. Fuck my life right now.

I slowly get up off the ground and make my way back to the carpark, I realise I'm limping because I'm so sore and I can't hide it, my ribs and my thigh where my dad kicked me are hurting so badly. I can see Ben's car is the only car left in the carpark and him and Harry are pacing back and forth in front of it. I can tell they are worried. What the fuck excuse am I going to come up with now.

HARRYS POV

I walk out to the carpark towards Ben's car to meet him and Louis so we can head home. I've   
had a long day and I'm still concerned about Louis not passing this test in three days. I look up to see Ben pacing back and forth and looking around like he is looking for something. There are hardly any cars left in the carpark, I didn't realise I was running so late. When I get closer to the car I notice that Louis isn't anywhere to be seen.

"Ben are you okay? Where is Louis?" I ask as I reach the car and put my bag and paperwork in the boot.

Ben looks toward me with concern on his face.

"H, I don't know where Louis is, he isn't answering his phone and he hasn't shown up yet" Ben tells me.

I try not to let the fact he isn't answering his phone worry me but it's really unlike Louis. 

"I'm sure he has just gotten held up in class" I tell Ben.

"Well he should have text me or called me, he is 20 mins late and he hasn't even contacted me to tell me why. He knows these rules Harry" he tells me. 

I can tell Ben is really worried and that's making me nervous, Ben is usually quite calm when it comes to these things, but he has really bonded with Louis and his safety is a big deal for Ben.

"Well should we go and look for him?" I ask.

Just as I say the words I look up and see Louis in his black jeans, red and white baseball shirt and his red vans walking slowly to the car. He has his head down and appears to be limping but I can't really tell from this far away. I can tell that something isn't right though.

"There he is Ben" I say.

Ben's head shoots up so fast and then he is running over to Louis, I follow quickly behind him.

"Louis" Ben says.

Louis head lifts up and if I'm not mistaken his eyes are quite red and it looks like he has been crying.

"Where have you been, I've been worried sick" Ben tells him.

"Im, I'm sorry Ben I-I-I- got held up" Louis says timidly, avoiding eye contact. He seems so nervous about something.

"Why didn't you answer your phone? I thought something had happened to you. You know the rules Louis, you should have let me know" Ben yells, his voice is loud and I know he is just worried but Louis seems to cower away from him. 

"I'm sorry" Louis whispers.

Ben sighs and starts to calm down.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I yelled.... I was just worried" Ben tells him.

Louis nods his head but looks upset.

"Come on Lou, let's get back to the car and get going hey" I say, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, come on bud let's go" Ben says.

Ben turns around and we start walking back to the car, I slip in beside Louis and take his bag for him and put my arm around his waist. He seems to flinch but tries to cover it up with a slight smile. I reach down and place a soft kiss to his head.

"Are you okay?" I ask him quietly.

"Uhuh Yep" he says, not looking at me again.

I let it go though, Louis will talk to me when he is ready, he might just be worried about his maths test. Maybe the fact that Ben got a little cranky with him might have struck a nerve too. 

We get back to the car and Louis slips quietly into the back seat. We buckle up and I watch Louis in the rear view mirror. He is lost in thought and he places his head against the window and brings his legs up on the seat and hugs them. He winces a few times. What is going on? He looks really upset and I'm worried. Ben and I share a look, both of us are concerned. Since Louis moved in with Ben and Casey, he has completely come out of his shell, he is still a little shy but isn't afraid to ask for things now and he talks a lot, he is never this quiet. 

"Louis?" Ben says and Louis looks towards the front of the car, he looks like a scared little child. Worried he is about to get into trouble.

"I'm really sorry for getting upset back there bud. I didn't mean to raise my voice and get angry" Ben tells him.

"It's okay Ben...... I'm used to it" he says sadly.

My heart breaks and I look towards Ben, Ben closes his eyes and shakes his head at himself, I can tell he is ashamed of his actions. We don't talk for the rest of the drive, when we pull up to my place I get out of the car, Louis usually follows me in and I drop him home later in time for dinner but he doesn't make a move to come inside.

"You not coming in today Lou?" I ask him, my tone light. 

"Um, I've just got so much homework and study to do, I just need to get it done I'm sorry" he tells me and it looks like he is about to burst into tears.

"That's fine baby, I will call you later okay. I love you" I tell him.

"I love you too Haz" he tells me.

He then looks back out the window, I say goodbye to Ben and head towards the door. Something has happened at school, Louis was fine this morning. I really hope it's just the stress of his school work that's worrying him.

LOUIS POV 

I can't go inside to Harry's, as much as I don't want to hurt him I know he will want to get physical and I don't want to see the hurt in his eyes when I have to reject him in fear of him seeing my bruises on my body. Now Ben is mad at me as well, the two good things that have happened to me and I've managed to screw that up too. I really need to pass this maths test and maybe they won't kick me out or give me up. If i can stop being such a screw up, they might like me again. We drive in silence and when we get home I get out of the car and walk inside. I don't say anything to Ben and he doesn't say anything to me, it looks like he wants too but he doesn't. I know I've disappointed him. Casey isn't home and the house is quiet when we enter. 

"Would you like me to make you something to eat bud?" Ben asks me kindly.

"No thanks I'm just going to get started on my homework" I say and head towards my room.

"Louis" Ben calls me back and I turn around to face him.

"I really am sorry for being angry, I was just worried about you" he tells me sincerely.

"I know, it's fine it was my fault. I should have called you and told you where I was. It won't happen again, I promise" I tell him.

"No Louis, I should have trusted that you were okay" Ben says.

I slightly nod my head at him and give him a small smile. I then turn around and walk into my room.

I put my bag on the floor next to my desk and take out my phone to call Liam. I miss him so much and I just want to hear his voice. I dial his number and he picks up on the second ring.

"Louis? Hey bud how are you? I miss you how's things?" He asks and his voice is so upbeat, he sounds so happy and I don't want to ruin that. I put on my best happy voice.

"Hey Li, I miss you too. I'm good things are good, how are you" I ask.

"Yeah I'm great Lou, Zayn has agreed to Sophia moving in with us and Niall's parents have agreed to let him move in with us too. I just got a promotion at work and things are great" He says.

I feel a pang in my chest. Liam sounds so happy and I can't help but think it's because I'm not in his life as much anymore, that he is grateful he doesn't have to look after me anymore. Who could blame him really, I'm so happy for him. He deserves to be happy and I'm glad everything is turning out great for him.

"That's incredible Li, I'm so happy for you" I tell him sincerely.

"Thanks bud, hey listen....I've just pulled up at home and Ive just got to help Sophia bring some things in, I'll call you back soon okay" Liam tells me.

"Oh yeah, sure no worries, sorry to interrupt, I'll talk to you soon" I tell him quickly.

"You're not interrupting me Lou, I have missed you, hey how about I bring Zayn and Soph and we come and watch your football game on Friday night?" He says excitedly.

"Yeah sure, that would be great" I say.

If I pass this test that is, if I don't pass I won't be playing on Friday and then Liam will be just as disappointed in me as Ben is. 

"Great, I will see you then. Love you Lou" he says.

I can't help it and I choke up at his words. I take a deep breath before replying and pray he doesn't know I'm about to cry.

"Love you too Li" I manage.

We hang up and I let a few tears escape, I can't help the lonely feeling I have and the ache I feel in my chest. I was so happy a day ago and now I feel like my world is crashing down around me once again and I'm powerless to stop it. 

Three hours later and I've finished all my homework and I'm studying for maths, It's still so confusing to me but I refuse to give up. I need to pass this test, I'm sick of seeing the disappointment in people's faces when it comes to me. I'm going over an algebra problem for the third time when Ben interrupts me by knocking on my door. 

"Come in" I say quietly.

Ben opens the door and peeks his head through.

"Hey Lou, dinner is ready" he tells me.

"Um, thanks Ben but I'm really not that hungry" I tell him.

"Louis, I know how much you want to pass this test but you need to eat, please can you just take a break and come and eat with us" he asks me.

I really don't want to seem ungrateful and I should be happy that they even want to cook for me. I put my pencil down and we head downstairs. Casey and Harry are at the table laughing about something, when Harry sees me he smiles his gorgeous smile at me and I smile back at him, he is so gorgeous.

"How's the studying going Lou?" He asks me as I sit down.

Casey comes over and places a kiss to my head and goes to help Ben to serve up dinner.

"Yeah it's okay" I say to Harry.

"Do you need some help? I can come upstairs after dinner and go over some things with you" he asks.

I really really want to say yes but I can't let Harry touch me or I will surely break and tell him what happened today, I can't put Niall in that danger. I just want to lie in Harry's arms though and I know I'm pushing him away and I'm probably hurting him but I have no choice. He is probably better off without me anyway.

"It's fine Harry, I'm getting the hang of it actually but thanks though" I say. 

I avoid his eyes and I just feel like crying again, all I've been doing lately is hurting the ones I love. I really am pathetic. 

"Okay, yeah sure....um yeah" Harry says and I can hear the hurt in his voice and I hate myself even more.

Ben and Casey come back into the dining room with spaghetti and garlic bread, they dish up and everyone digs into their food. I can't though, I just play with my food on my plate and I don't miss the looks they give each other. They know something is up but I'll never be able to tell them and they will never guess what it is. 

"Aren't you hungry sweetheart?" Casey asks me, trying to sound unfazed.

"Um no,not really" I tell her honestly.

I feel sick to my stomach, I wouldn't be able to keep the food down even if I tried. I feel horrible for hurting Harry and my stomach is hurting where dad kicked me repeatedly today, I actually just want to have a warm shower and go to bed. I know it's not possible though, I need to study for as long as I can.

"Do you want to talk about anything baby?" Harry asks me.

I shake my head in response as I look down at my plate and continue playing with my food. I can feel my eyes becoming a little wet. 

"Lou, you know we are here for you, to talk to and to trust and to keep you safe. You can tell us anything you know that. We would never judge you or be disappointed In you, we care about you Louis and we want you to open up to us" Ben tells me earnestly from the other side of the table.

I can feel my tears slip out, Ben's words go straight to my heart. I love these three people so much and I want to let them in and normally I would, but after today and my dad I just can't risk it. Before I know what I'm doing I'm up out of my chair so quickly and my fork clatters against the plate.

"I'm sorry.......I can't.....I'm so sorry. I say as I leave the table.

"Louis, sweetheart please...please come back" Casey says heartbroken.

"We are hear when you want to talk Lou" Harry yells after me. 

I reach my room and grab my sweats and a jumper and a pair of socks, I head to the bathroom and turn the shower on hot. I strip down and get straight in and I break down knowing I'm alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the wait on this chapter, I've been flat out with work. Thanks for all your comments and kudos xo

LOUIS POV 

 

After my shower I end up in my room studying most of the night, Ben and Casey come to check on me and Harry comes to say goodbye, they try to talk to me but I shut down and tell them everything is fine. I know they don't believe me though. I stay up studying all night and I get a total of 45 mins sleep, I look a mess the next day. Neither Ben nor Casey comment on my appearance but they know something is still off about me.

At school, I don't see Harry until maths and Niall has taken the day off to move all of his stuff over to Liam and Zayn's, I'm really happy for him and Zayn and I really hope they are happy together, I do feel a little left out though and like Niall is becoming better friends with Liam. I push those thoughts aside though as I walk into maths class. Mr Styles is standing at the front of the class and he smiles at me when I enter. I smile back at him and take my seat at the back of the classroom.

"Okay everyone lets leave the gossip for the school yard, take out your books and turn to page 96" Harry tells the class.

There are groans from a few people that Harry laughs at, but everyone takes out their books and the lesson begins. 

"So we need to find B and C so that that parabola with equation y=4x2 - by x -1" Harry relays the problem on the board. 

I am so board and have no idea what's going on and I can't concentrate, I'm just so tired. I find myself slowly nodding off and I don't even realise I've fallen asleep until Harry is coaxing me awake.

"Louis, baby wake up" his gentle voice says in my ear.

I stir awake and lift my head off the Desk and rub my eyes with my fists.

"I'm so sorry....." I tell him 

I look around the classroom and realise everyone has left.

"It's okay baby, were you up late last night?" Harry asks me.

He kneels down in front of me and swipes my hair away from my forehead.

"Yeah, I only got 45 mins of sleep, I was studying for my test" I say shyly.

"Lou, you are going to burn yourself out, you need to sleep. Don't stress about your test I'm sure it will be fine. I know you can pass" Harry tells me smiling.

I look into his eyes and I can tell he really believes what he is saying, I just know I'm going to disappoint him. I love Harry so much and I can't offer him anything, I just don't understand why he wants anything to do with me.

"I have to pass this test Harry, I'm disappointing everyone and I can't get kicked off the football team and I'm going to get kicked off and I just...." I start.

"Oh little one, look at me" Harry says.

I look towards his beautiful face.

"You are not disappointing anyone, you are going to pass this test and if you don't then you don't, we will figure something out okay" he tells me.

I nod my head at him and he smiles at me, I stand up and make my way to the front of the classroom and wait while Harry grabs his stuff. I'm glad I'm walking out with Harry today, I won't run into my dad if I'm with Harry, he wouldn't risk getting caught by Harry.

We make our way out to the carpark, as we are rounding the corner where I was grabbed yesterday by my dad I panic a little, I'm actually really scared. I close my eyes for a moment and absentmindedly start playing with the sleeves of my shirt. When I open my eyes again Harry is looking at me worriedly, he stops walking and faces me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"What's wrong Louis?" He asks me.

I'm about to answer when I look behind Harry's head and I see my dad leaning against the brick wall smirking at me. My breathing picks up, he is looking at me with such hatred. He then casually gestures his thumb across his neck as though he is going to slit my throat, he then pushes himself off the wall and disappears. I hadn't realised I was visibly shaking until Harry brings me back to my senses. 

"Baby, you're scaring me....please tell me what's wrong" he begs me.

I look into his eyes but I'm to engrossed in fear to really acknowledge his presence,I can't really form coherent words so I just stare at Harry. 

"Louis, let's get you back to the car okay, come on" he says.

He gently gets me to move again but I feel so out of it, like I'm not in control of my body. I can see and hear what's going on around me but I'm not registering any of it. Harry has his arm around my waist protectively and when we get back to the car Ben knows something is wrong.

"Lou?" He asks when Harry puts me in the back seat.

I look towards him but I don't say anything, for some reason I can't. I'm shaking and afraid and suddenly my dads face flashes across my mind. His smirk and his evil laugh, his punching and kicking comes next and then the verbal abuse. I can't take it anymore. Why can't he just leave me alone. I bring my knees to my chest and cover my ears with my hands trying to block his words out. 

"Louis just stay calm, everything is okay can you look at me" Ben asks me as he kneels down beside the door of the car.

Harry has climbed in the backseat and is next to me, trying his best to comfort me. 

I shake my head In response to Ben, I just want these images to leave me, all I can hear are my dads awful words breaking me down in my mind and him hurting me. Punching me and kicking me, I can hear the faint mumbles of Ben and Harry and I can feel the car moving but I feel like I'm not even in my body. I feel like I'm in a horrible nightmare. I notice we pull up at home and I'm being carried inside by who I assume is Harry. I can feel myself being laid on my bed, I hear Casey's soothing voice but I have no idea what she is saying to me. I really don't know what's happening but I can't seem to snap myself out of whatever is going on.

Harry's POV 

I lay Louis on the bed and Casey comes into the room.

"Harry? What's happening" she asks.

"We don't know, we were walking back to the car together and he just started acting really anxious, then kind of freaking out. He hasn't spoken a word and he won't move or look at us, he has just blanked out" I say worriedly. 

Louis is just lying staring at the wall, it's like he is in his own world in his head and he can't snap out of it. 

"Let's get him comfortable under the covers, it's an anxiety attack and something has triggered it. We need to let him come back to us on his own. Something's going on and we need to find out what. This doesn't just happen" Casey tells us.

When Louis is warm and comfortable under the blankets I lie down next to him and just card my hands through his soft hair. I just want to give him the entire world and I want him to be so happy, he deserves to be happy. For some reason lately he has just been so closed off and I am a little bit worried, I agree with Casey that something is wrong and I trust there is a good reason why Louis isn't confiding in me or Ben and Casey. I need to trust that he will talk about it soon, I'm not going to let him push me away though, he needs me and I'm determined to be here for him. I love Louis so much and I will do everything to make sure he is safe and happy. 

About 20 mins later Louis begins to stir, he blinks his eyes a few times and moves his head so he is facing me. He looks up at me confused.

"W-w-w-hat hap-p-end" he asks quietly.

"We don't know baby, are you okay?" I ask him as I cup his cheek. 

I look into his gorgeous eyes and can see fear and pain.

"I'm fine, I just it was just....never mind I'm sorry" he tells me.

"Baby, I'm here if you need to talk.....please Louis, talk to me" I tell him.

He looks at me for a few seconds and then looks away and rolls over.

"I'm fine, please.....please just leave me be" he asks brokenly.

I don't want to make him even more upset so I kiss him on the head.

"You're not pushing me away, I won't let you" I tell him. 

I watch as tears spill out of his eyes. 

"Please Harry....please go" he sobs.

"I'll be downstairs little one" I say.

I kiss him again and walk out of the room and shut the door behind me. I lean my head against it and listen to Louis crying softly through the door. I feel so helpless, I sigh and make my way downstairs. Casey and Ben are talking in hushed tones in the kitchen, I walk in and they smile at me.

"Is he okay?" Ben asks.

"No, honestly he is a wreck and I have no idea why, he won't talk he asked me to leave" I say.

"H, I'm sorry...we need to find out what's wrong" Ben says.

"I'm worried, I don't want him to.....try anything" Casey says. 

"I don't know what else to do but just watch him and be there when he needs us, he will be ready to talk eventually" I say, hoping my words are true. 

"Your right Haz, I'll go check on him" Casey says as she leaves the room.

I walk over and sit next to Ben at the island bench, he as his elbows on the bench and his hands resting in a fist against his chin. 

"Haz, I don't like this" he tells me.

"I know Ben I don't like it either, what are you thinking" I say.

"I'm thinking of pulling him out of school and home schooling him for a while, I just don't know what he will say to that if they don't allow him on the football team still" he says. 

"Do you think it's school that's making him upset like this?" I ask worriedly.

"I just......I think he needs a break Haz, there is so much pressure on the poor kid. He must feel like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders, so what if he ends up repeating this year again. If he is happy and in a good place it shouldn't matter" Ben says to me.

I actually have to agree with Ben, Louis must be really feeling swamped and he is still trying to get used to everything that's going on. It must be do hard for him, I think it would be best if we called Liam about all this.

"I agree Ben, Louis definitely needs a break. I think maybe he might need Liam though as well, maybe we should ask his advice. I mean, when was the last time he saw Liam" I say.

"You're right H, I'm going to go give Liam a call" he tells me.

He hops off the stool and goes to grab his phone and make a call. Casey comes back into the kitchen and is trying to hide her distress.

"What happened?" I ask panicking a little.

"He is just so upset and broken I don't know what's wrong, he asked me to leave him be" she says as she looks down at the ground.

I sigh and rub my hands over my face.

"Ben is calling Liam" I say. 

Casey nods as Ben comes back into the room.

"Liam is on his way now, he said Lou called him yesterday and sounded a little distant but otherwise okay" Ben tells us.

Thirty minutes later and Liam arrives, seeing him is quite a shock. In the three short weeks that we haven't seen him, he has changed. His hair is now shaved and he has obviously been working out in the gym, he has built up a lot of muscle. He looks great and the change is for the better, you can tell he is genuinely happy even with the concerned look he has on his face. 

"Hey guys, what's happened" Liam asks as he comes inside Ben and Casey's.

"We don't know Li, the last few days Louis has been acting really strange, worried and upset. He doesn't want to talk and has distanced himself completely, even from Harry. We can't get him to tell us what's wrong, he isn't eating and we are really concerned" Ben tells Liam.

His face drops as the news sinks in, I'm sure Liam assumed Louis was okay now, after settling in so well with Ben and Casey. 

"Shit" Liam says as he pinches the bridge of his nose. 

"What Liam" I ask sternly.

Liam sighs.

"Niall told me that dad has been hanging around the school and that he approached and threatened Niall to tell him where Louis was living now" Liam says.

"What??" I yell frustrated, everything just clicks into place now.

"Fucking hell" Ben says. 

"Niall said Louis has seen dad but he hasn't approached him, he said Louis was fine but he didn't want to tell you guys incase it came between you, he doesn't want you guys getting hurt" Liam tells us.

"I didn't think it was this serious, I only found out this afternoon, I don't even know if Louis has spoken to him or what" Liam says.

"That son of a bitch, if he so much as gets within a foot of Louis he is done for I will kill him" I say, letting my anger get the better of me.

"I think we need to go talk to Louis" Casey says.

We all agree and head up to Louis room, we walk in and he is fast asleep on his bed. He looks so peaceful and small and innocent. I love this boy so dearly it hurts, I just want to make his world amazing and give him everything. Ben walks over and strokes Louis hair off his face, he turns to us and we all share a look. We know we need to wake him, as much as we don't want to and he needs the sleep, we have to talk to him about all of this.

"Louis??" Ben says gently as he kneels down beside the bed and cards his hand through Louis hair trying to rouse him.

I walk over and sit on the bed next to Louis and rub his back trying to wake him.

He stirs and whines a little, it's the cutest noise and I only have to look at the fond looks on everyone's faces to know that this boy has captured all our hearts and means the world to us all, even if it's in different ways we all love him and would do anything for him.

Louis blinks awake and he meets Ben's eyes, Ben smiles at him and then Louis looks towards me, I smile brightly at him. He then sits up quickly.

"What's wrong? Am I in trouble?" He asks quickly.

"Relax Louis, you are not in trouble, you're never in trouble. Unless you burn a house down or something you're never in trouble sweetheart" Casey says smiling at him.

"What are you doing here Liam? I thought you were busy" Louis asks Liam.

We can all sense the hurt in Louis tone.

"I'm never to busy for you Lou" he says sincerely to him.

Louis looks at him for a few second his face expressionless, before he breaks eye contact with Liam. He sits up properly on the bed and brings his knees to his chin, his protective stance, he always does that when he is trying to protect himself from hurt and pain, when he is so insecure of himself.

"What are you all doing in my room?" He asks shakily. He refuses to look anyone in the eyes.

"We need to talk" Ben says.

"Why do we always need to talk? Every time we talk it's always something bad and I disappoint you or something. I don't want to talk" Louis says brokenly.

"I'm afraid this needs to be talked about baby, you aren't in trouble okay, everything is fine" I tell him as I reach out to cup his cheek, his eyes move towards me and when they meet mine I see him relax just a little bit. I try to reassure him with my eyes and let him know everything is fine.

"Louis......Niall told us that dad has been hanging around the school and that he threatened him again this afternoon" Liam tells me.

"Whhhaaatttt iiiis Niall okay is he hurt, he said he wouldn't hurt Niall if I didn't say anything he said he wouldn't" Louis panics again, his face goes pale and he just realised what he said.

So he his dad has approached him, I knew it. Louis has been upset because of his dad. I feel so bad for not knowing how much he must have been hurting and how confused he must be. Louis hops up off the bed in a second.

"I mean he, I um I just....." He says trying to think of an excuse.

"I have to go" he then says and he tries to leave the room, Ben is off the bed grabbing Louis gently and pulling him back into his chest.

"It's okay Louis, please let us in buddy...we promise you, you are safe. We will protect you and make sure nobody will ever hurt you again" Ben tells Louis so lovingly. 

"I can't.......I don't want you to get hurt I'm scared what he will do Ben...." Louis says brokenly.

"Nothing, will happen to us, we promise you. It's you we are concerned about Louis" I say gently.

"You can't say that, how can you say that...you all mean everything to me, so much I can't loose any of you please......I can take it....I can, I can take the beatings. I just can't loose you" Louis yells.

Ben brings Louis closer to his chest trying to calm him. 

"What do you mean beatings Louis?" I ask shakily, terrified of the answer.

LOUIS POV

Ben has me pressed tightly against his chest and his arms keeping me in my place, It's comforting but I don't want to deal with all these questions. I look towards Harry's eyes. Hoping he doesn't see through my lie.

"Nothing, I meant nothing I just, please......let me go Ben please" I say, I'm getting worked up now and I try to struggle free. Ben holds me tightly though but I'm not threatened at all, his hold is out of love I know it.

"Louis, has dad has he hurt you again buddy?" Liam asks me gently.

I stop struggling and look towards Liam. I know he knows the truth but I can't say the words. I'm to scared, dad said he would hurt Niall and what if he goes further and hurts Liam or Ben or even Casey I couldn't live with myself. The tears fall down my cheeks and Ben pulls his arms even tighter around me.

"Shhhhh, Lou, it's okay" Ben tells me.

He turns me around in his arms and places his hands on my cheeks, he looks me straight in the eyes. All I see is love and I trust him so much. 

"Please Louis, can you......can you show us what's happened, show us what he has done to you" Ben asks me.

I take a shaky breath and I stare at him my eyes pleading with him not to make me show him.

"Louis, please..." Casey whispers form behind me.

I don't take my eyes off Ben and I slowly take my pants off until I'm in my boxers and then I take my shirt off. I hear Harry gasp and Casey let out a sob. 

"Fuck" Ben says. 

My body is covered black and blue and my leg has a huge purple bruise that takes up my entire thigh. I quickly pull my jeans back up and I put my shirt back on hurriedly. Tears are still streaming down my face. I'm disgusting and weak and I know it I'm nothing but a burden on these people I love so much. Ben reaches out for my but I shake him off and back up until I hit my bedroom wall. I slide down it and bring my knees to my chest and burry my head on top of my knees. I hold my arms tightly around me as though I'm trying to keep myself together. 

"Louis" Harry says gently.

He comes over and crouches down in front of me.

"It's okay baby, he won't touch you again. You have nothing to be afraid of anymore" Harry tells me.

"Please.....please just leave me alone, all of you please.....I just want to be left alone" I sob out.

"No Louis, we aren't leaving. You need to hear this" Ben says. 

Him Casey and Liam come over and crouch down in front of me next to Harry.

"Our job Louis, is to keep you safe and we take that role very seriously" Ben tells me.

"We have all talked and we think it might be best if we take you out of school for a while, let you do your work from home...if you feel up to it" Casey tells me.

I lift my head up to meet their eyes.

"Why?" I whisper out.

"We think you just need a break, so much has happened in the last few months Louis and you have been coping so well. Maybe it's just time to give yourself some time to heal and take it all in. You have been through so much sweetheart and we just want you to be happy and feel loved and safe" Casey says.

"And now that your dad is hanging around it's safer if you aren't at school" Harry says protectively. 

"But.....but...." I start.

"Football?" They all finish my sentence together. 

I can't help the slight smile that makes its way onto my lips.

"Yeah" I say blushing.

"Look, I'll talk to the principle and see if you can still be on the team, it shouldn't be a problem. You will still be enrolled in school but on a leave of absence" Ben says. 

I look at all four of them, and I slowly nod my head.

"Okay, yeah okay" I say.

They all beam at me.

"We will need to report your dad again okay, I promise we will do everything to keep you safe" Casey tells me.

There is no use arguing with them and I just nod my head. I am so thankful that they are willing to fight for me and care so much about me that they want me to be happy. I just know though that this won't be the last of my dad though.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I've been sooooo busy. It's a shirt chapter but I've nearly finished the fic one or two chapters to go. Xoxo

LOUIS POV

"Pass the ball to Louis !!" Dax yells at Luke from across the field.

It's the last game of the football season and we are playing Doncaster comprehensive school, they are really dirty players and the game is a close call. 

It's been a month since Ben and Casey took me out of school and I've been doing really well. I've managed to catch up on my maths with the help of Harry and thanks to Ben I have kept my spot on the football team. The stress in my life has decreased and I can really feel a difference, Casey and Ben have just been so supportive and encouraging and I have come along way in the space of a month. When they found out my dad had beaten me again, Harry went to the school and asked for the video footage of the school grounds. Turns out the whole attack was caught on camera and that was the proof that was needed to get my dad arrested, unfortunately he seems to have skilled town and they can't find him. A warrant is out for his arrest but he has completely disappeared, I'm not complaining though he hasn't bothered me or Niall or anyone else, so maybe he has gone for good. 

Ben has organised several scouts to come and watch tonight's game and to say I'm nervous is an understatement, I'm trying not to think about it though and concentrate on the game. Liam, Zayn, Niall and Sophia are all in on the stands watching, while Harry, Ben and Casey watch on from the sidelines. 

"Shoot Louis!!" Ben yells at me from the sideline.

I'm not really in a position to shoot for goal but I have no one to pass the ball to and there are three huge guys coming at me, I do my best and kick the ball from the side of the goal. To my surprise it hits the back of the net and cheers erupt from the crowd. Dax and the team come over and ruffle my hair and pat me on the back. I can hear Harry cheering loudly with Casey from the sideline and when I look towards them they are all beaming proudly at me, I can't help but beam back at them. The game goes on and I play my heart out, we are down by one point with 5 seconds to go when Luke volleys the ball to me and I'm racing towards the net once again. I can hear the other team getting angry and shouting profanities as I get closer to the net.

"Go Louis, shoot, shoot" Ben yells.

"Shoot Louis!!" Dax and the team are yelling at me.

I don't have time to completely set up my aim, I bring my leg back and kick the ball with all of my might. I watch on with bated breath as the goalie tries but fails to save the goal and the ball once again hits the back of the net. The grounds erupt and it's defeating, I'm suddenly lifted into the air and carried around the field. Everyone is cheering and laughing and I feel amazing. When I'm set down on the ground I look to the side of the field and see Harry smiling widely at me. His green eyes meet mine and my breath hitches, he is absolutely beautiful and I'm so lucky to have him. I smile and run with all of my might and jump straight into his arms. He catches me and wraps his arms tightly around me. 

"Well done little one" he whispers in my ear.

Nobody knows about our romantic relationship at school so Harry and I still need to be quite discreet, everybody knows and has commented on how close we are but have never suggested something romantic is going on. I smile at Harry as he puts me down on the ground. Casey then hugs me tightly.

"Louis you were brilliant darling, just amazing... I'm so proud" she tells me as she grips my shoulders and looks into my eyes. 

"Thanks Case...." I say shyly.

"Louis!!!" I hear Liam's voice yelling.

I turn around and smile as Liam Zayn, Niall and Sophia run over to me. 

They all engulf me in a huge hug singing their praises to me, I feel really overwhelmed but amazing and I can't believe we won the game. I suddenly remember the scouts and when I look around for Ben I can't see him, I know he is with them. I try not to let my nerves get the better of me, as the bleachers start to clear out and the team goes to get changed we wait for Ben to come back to the field. 

"Let's all go out for dinner to celebrate" Casey says to us all.

"That sounds like a great idea" Harry responds.

"Definitely, we're in" Liam says smiling.

"Okay, well I'm going to go get changed" I say to everyone.

Niall comes over to me and slaps me on the back and puts his arm around my shoulders, I turn to him and smile.

"I'll come with you" he tells me.

We turn to walk away from the group and Niall and I start wrestling playfully with each other as we do, when we make it to the change rooms they are empty, everyone has already left. I head to the showers and hop in. Niall sits on the bench outside talking to me.

"You were awesome tonight Louis, so sick" he says.

"Thanks Ni" I laugh out.

"So do you know when you will be coming back to school, I miss you" he asks.

"I miss you too,I don't know through, to be fair I really don't want to come back" I chuckle.

Niall laughs and we talk some more while I wash my body and my hair. I get out of the shower and change into my black jeans and a white T-shirt and put my blue and grey Adidas jumper over the top. I then tie up my white Adidas shoes. I grab my backpack and we go to leave the change rooms, we are stopped though by a loud crash behind the lockers. We both turn around and as we do, we come face to face with my father, he has a huge smirk on his face and his holding a gun towards us. 

My face pales and I freeze, I hear Niall gasp from beside me and I instinctively step in front of him shielding him.

"Looky what we have here" my father laughs, he starts walking over to us aiming the gun around.

"I didn't think I would get so lucky to get you alone Louis, I've been waiting three weeks to get to you and now I finally have my chance" he says.

I can tell he is high or something.

"I'll tell you what, you come with me without a fuss and I won't shoot little Niall here hmmm" he says evilly.

"What do you want, you don't scare me" Niall suddenly yells in my defence.

I look towards him pleading with him to stay quiet, the last thing I want is for him to get hurt. 

I look shakily back to my seething father, I don't want him to do anything stupid. I know if I go with him, I probably won't be coming home alive. I can't let Harry or Ben and Casey or Niall get hurt though. They have all done so much for me and I love them with all of my heart, I can't risk their lives for mine.

"I suggest you shut your mouth before I shut it for you" my dad says towards Niall as he cocks his gun as though he is ready to fire. I panic.

"Okay, I will, I will come with you just let Niall go please!" I say terrified.

"No Louis" Niall says and grabs my arm to stop me from walking any further.

"It's okay Niall, I have to go with him, he will hurt you if I don't" I say sadly.

"I don't care Lou, please" he tells me.

Suddenly I'm ripped out of Niall's grasp roughly by my dad. 

"Let's go" he says harshly. 

He starts pulling me towards the back door of the locker room but suddenly turns around and shoots towards Niall. 

"Niall!!!" I scream loudly.

I see Niall fall to the floor, there is so much blood I don't even know where he has been shot. We hear shouts from outside and I can hear Ben and Harry's voice. My dad grabs my shell shocked body and lifts me into the air, I can't breath or move as I'm dragged out into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys, thanks so much for reading, I appreciate it so much. I'm glad you like my story and hopefully you want me to keep writing. I loved reading all your comments and kudos, they mean the world to me. Love you all enjoy xo

HARRYS POV

I watch on smiling to myself as Louis and Niall wrestle each other into the change rooms, I'm so in love with that kid it's not funny. Liam playfully pushes my shoulder breaking my gaze from Louis.

"You have it bad hey Haz" he laughs playfully.

I smile so widely at him.

"I can't lie Liam... I try, but I can't ...I love him so much" I smile.

"I'm glad he has you Haz, really glad" Liam tells me.

I smile back at Liam as Ben walks over to the group, a huge smile on his face. He was just talking to the scouts that attended the game, two from the big universities in London and one is from the actual Manchester United team. They travelled this far just to see Louis and by the look on Ben's face it means good news.

"What did they say" We all ask eagerly. 

"Where is Lou?" Ben asks, looking around for him.

"He went to go shower and change with Niall" Casey answers.

"Come on Ben tell us" I say eagerly.

Ben Casey and I have actually sat down and discussed what will happen if one of the scouts wants Louis next year. We all decided we would all pack up and move together, if it means Louis will be happy and get a chance at a football career. We would all do absolutely anything for that boy. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Louis, he is the ione and I will go wherever the road takes him. We haven't told Louis yet, we didn't want to put pressure on him for the game or anything. 

Ben beams back at us all.

"Well.....they all want him, are fighting for him actually. Manchester want to sign him though by the end of the week" he says.

We all gasp, wholly shit this is huge news. Louis will be stoked, he didn't think they would even take a second look at him. 

"Oh my god this is amazing!" Casey squeals.

"We have to tell Louis" Liam beams.

"They are taking a while maybe we should go check on them" I say.

We start walking towards the locker room when we hear it, a gun shot rings through and it's loud. We hear Louis yell Niall's name. Then we are running, Zayn in front wanting to get to Niall. 

"Louis!!!" Casey yells distraught, as she races to find him and make sure he is safe. 

"Louis!!!" Ben and I yell at the top of our voices.

Sophia is calling the police and an ambulance. My heart is in my chest as we race to the lockers, I am praying Louis is okay, I don't know what I will do if he isn't.

We reach the locker room and barge in. We see Niall on the floor in a pool of blood and Louis is nowhere in sight.

Zayn and Casey bend down at Niall's side, he has tears streaming down his face but he is alive.

"Are you okay baby" Zayn asks.

"He shot my fucking leg the prick" Niall yells.

Casey and Zayn begin to work to stop the bleeding. 

"He.....took Louis, his dad took him and I don't know where, I'm sorry I tried to stop him... I'm sorry" Niall says practically sobbing now.

"It's okay Ni, this is not your fault" I tell him. 

"They went out the back" he says pointing towards the back door.

I turn around and then back to Niall hesitantly.

"Go find him, Haz go please. Niall is fine he will be okay an ambulance is on its way. We need to find Louis" Casey yells.

Ben and I look at each other and run off towards the back door. We make it and open it quickly. We are facing the carpark and can vaguely see a figure holding onto a smaller figure trying to put them into the back of a car. I can hear Louis yelling mine and Ben's name, trying to fight against his dad. 

"Louis!!" We yell and run off towards him, his dad then hits Louis so hard across the head we see him go limp. His dad pushes him into the back seat of the car and gets into the drivers seat and begins to drive off. 

We run as fast as we can and get to Ben's car within seconds, we then pull out and chase down Louis dads car. We catch up and are behind the car, it's all over the road and driving dangerously. Louis dad must be drunk or something. He misses hitting two cars by centre-meters and Ben and I gasp, I can't watch, I know something bad is going to happen. Just as I think the worst the car veers to the opposite side of the road into the path of an oncoming car, we watch with heavy hearts as the car Louis is in flips into the air and lands on its roof and spins off the side of the road into a ditch. 

"Fuck!!!" Ben yells. 

We pull over and get out of the car, I run furiously towards Louis car hoping and praying Louis is alive, I see his dad in the front of the car, his body completely magled through the windshield,he is definitely dead. 

Ben and I head for the back door and pull on it harshly, it doesn't budge, we race around the other side and get the door open, inside Louis is lying lifelessly across the back. 

"Louis" I whisper, tears streaming down my face. 

We can hear sirens in the distance and thankfully they are close.

"Haz, look" Ben says, and points towards the leaking fuel that's coming out of the car. 

"Shit, get him out Ben" I yell.

We Shouldnt really move Louis though, incase his Injury's are really bad. My instincts take over though and I'm crawling in the back seat after Louis. I reach him and pull him into my arms, I then pass him out of the car towards Ben. Ben takes him with ease and I jump out of the car. We run with Louis down the road and as we turn back around, the car explodes. Fuck that was a close fucking call. We are both shaking and worried sick. We lay Louis down in the grass, we check he is breathing. He is covered in bruises and his knee looks pretty banged up. Suddenly the ambulance is surrounding us and assisting Louis, they put him on the back of the stretcher and I hop in the back of the ambulance with him. Ben tells me he will meet me at the hospital and the doors are shut. I look towards this innocent boy and I break, I grab his hand and I sob trying and failing to keep my composure. I pray he will be okay, I can't loose him. I just can't. 

 

LOUIS POV

I wake up to pain... severe pain, worse than I've ever felt before. I gasp and open my eyes instantly. 

"Relax baby you're safe" Harry's familiar voice calms me. I see him hovering over me.

It then all comes rushing back to me, my dad and Niall being shot. My breathing becomes heavy and I struggle to regulate my breathing. I see the door open and Ben and Casey walk in the room.

"Calm down Louis shhhhh" Harry tells me as he strokes my hair. 

"Niall" I croak out.

"Is okay,he is safe. He was shot in the leg and will be on crutches for six weeks but is fine" Casey reassures me. 

I relax and Harry bends down to kiss me on the head.

"I love you so much Louis, we thought we had lost you baby" he says tears in his eyes. 

Casey comes and sits on the bed and Ben comes over to stand next to me, opposite Harry. 

"What happened?" I ask, where is my dad? Why am I in so much pain.

"Your dad took you Louis, and we chased after him, he knocked you out and he was fleeing with you in the car, he....he had an accident bud and the car crashed...he didn't make it Lou" Ben tells me gently.

The tears start then and I can't stop them, even though I hate my father he is still my father and he used to love me. I'm overwhelmed with the news, I'm finally safe but my dad is dead. I'm not sure how to process this.

"Shhhhhhh, it's okay sweetheart" Casey tells me.

I try to hold myself together, I look down at my body and I see my leg is being held up in the air with a funny looking brace around my knee, I panic.

"What.....what happened to my leg" I ask my breathing becomes irregular again. 

"Lou, when the car crashed you hit your knee, you nearly shattered your knee cap. You have two broken ribs and bruises everywhere but you will be okay" Ben says sadly.

"No, no, no I can't.......can I play......can I play football again?" I ask brokenly, afraid of the answer. 

They are silent and I shatter, my whole world breaks once again. 

"Shhhhhh Louis, it's okay. The doctors don't know, there is a 40% chance you will play again" Harry tells me "that's great odds Louis, okay. We will do everything we possible can to make that happen baby, we are here and we will all make sure you play again okay" Harry tells me, kissing me on the head.

"And Manchester want you Lou, after they heard what happened they still want to sign you, they want to wait for you" Ben tells me.

"Wha....what? They want me? Manchester want.....me?" I ask unbelievably.

"Yeah sweetheart, they want you!" Casey smiles.

"We signed for you Louis, you have a 5year contract with them to train and be on their reserve team, you will then hopefully move up to represent Manchester United buddy" Ben tells me smiling.

I can't believe what I'm being told, I can't believe this. I'm so happy and excited.

"But I will have to move.....to Manchester, I don't want to leave you ....I can't leave any of you. Are you breaking up with me Harry?" I ask panicked.

"God no Louis, no way. You and I belong together forever Louis, you know that. We have all decided to move !we are all moving to Manchester together" Harry tells me.

"But, you would do that for me? Why I don't get it why....I'm not worth it, what if I can't even play again" I ask shakily.

"Louis, you have completely changed all of our lives, we love you and we want you to be happy and healthy and safe, a change of scenery will be good for you too. Liam and Niall will come and visit and you can start fresh" Casey tells me.

"You mean so much to us Louis, Harry and I can find another job at a school and Casey will be able to work at any hospital. We want to do this Louis we love you kid" Ben tells me. 

"So you better get that knee working again" Harry jokes with me. 

I laugh as the tears fall down my cheeks. I look at the three people in front of me and I smile, I love them so much and I will do everything I can to make this work.

Six months later.

"Is that the last of it Louis?" Ben asks as he puts the last box from my room in the back of the moving van. 

"Yep" I say.

"Okay then, let's get going shall we" he says smiling widely.

It's been a long six months but I've worked so hard with the help of Ben and Casey and Harry and I have been given the all clear to play football again. We are all packing up and moving to Manchester, Harry and Casey and Ben brought a house and we will all be living together while I attend uni and play for Manchester. My university and football needs will all be paid for by the club and I'm so excited. 

Liam and I said goodbye to each other yesterday and as hard as it was we know we will still see each other all the time. Liam proposed to Sophia and they are getting married in a months time, so I'll be coming back for the wedding. I will miss Liam and Niall but I am looking forward to starting fresh. 

"Are you ready little one" Harry says as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing me on the cheek.

I look towards him and smile.

"I'm ready, if I've got you, I'm ready for anything" I tell him.

He beams back at me and hugs me tightly to his chest.

"Okay love birds let's get going before it gets too late" Casey says. 

We turn around to face her and she holds out her hand for me. I take it and she leads me to the car. I settle in the backseat with Harry while Ben and Casey sit upfront.

"We are on to knew and exciting things" Casey says.

"Together, as a family" Ben says.

"As a family" I repeat.

Harry kisses my head and pulls me into his side I watch out the window as we say goodbye to our old life. I'm so excited to see what my life will hold, with Harry and Ben and Casey by my side I know that everything is going to be okay. I'm safe loved and the happiest I've ever been. I have the love of my life next to me and I feel invincible.


	18. New fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I have a new Story up it's called 'it is what it is' x

Hi everyone I have a new Story up it's called 'it is what it is' x


End file.
